Monarchy in Flames
by BelleIRL
Summary: "The vampire world is in grave danger, unlike anything you have ever faced." Isabella lifted her unoccupied hand to rest on top of their joined hands. "I believe we have the power to stop it." Eventual Aro x Bella. M for future content. Events have been shifted. Empowered Isabella from the get-go.
1. Chapter 1

—

Chapter 1

—

Volterra Italy, Winter

If anything could be said of the vampire race, it would be that they were rather predictable. This is the least that could be said with the drama of the victorian masquerade ball that occurred in Volterra every decade.

On the other hand, the human race could be generalized to have innate survival instincts. Not one to be predictable, a ballroom full of ancient vampires did not shy Isabella away, not in the least.

The year was 2018 when Isabella first stepped foot in Volterra, Italy. While she did possess all the answers as to why, she continued to follow her instincts that had never led her astray.

These instincts, not necessarily survival based, led her to the entrance of the ancient Volturi castle, surprisingly undetected. She was not entirely sure how she managed such a feat in a Victorian ballgown and heels, that in her younger years would have resulted in catastrophe.

No, the young and naive Bella Swan of years past would have never dared to be where she was now— shy, timid, bumbling, and lacking any conceivable backbone when it came to her independence and dignity. Isabella stood straighter at this thought, a smile playing at her lips. As many stories go, she had risen out of the ashes of her own macabre existence to become the woman she was now— fearless and determined to make this world right, despite the consequences.

This determination led her to the sweeping ballroom, the marble accented with swirling designs of gold and red from the floor to the intricately carved ceiling. A chandelier adorned the center of the room, and although it lacked modern electric lighting, the combination of the flames reflecting off of a myriad of crystals and frosted glass of the fixture seemed to dazzle the room in a radiant glow; the reflective quality of the marble skin of the vampires below only added to the spectacular effect.

At least a hundred vampires occupied the room, dancing and talking At this notion, the steady beating of her heart inside her chest reminded Isabella of just how mortal she was— not that anyone might detect her. Her lip quirked again at this as her eyes scanned the room, falling on the three ancient rulers of the vampire world who overlooked the spectacle below.

The leftmost vampire, Marcus, looked bored. His unwavering, glassy look of discontentment had followed him throughout the centuries. The rightmost vampire, Cauis, wore a perfectly mastered sour expression— one that could be named a talent for how easily it slipped over his features. The center vampire, Aro, looked fearfully jovial, his crimson eyes reflecting a balance of careful calculation and mischief.

These crimson eyes met Isabella's from across the room, his coming alive with curiosity. Seeing this, Isabella gently inclined her head downwards a fraction, lowering her eyes to the marble below her feet. After a moment, she began moving fluidly across the line of windows that encompassed the ballroom to a doorway leading to an exterior area of the castle, all the while feeling his gaze on her.

Continuing along her path, the warm Volterra air greeted her along the exterior stone hallway, acting as a bridge point between the ballroom and an exterior courtyard. It was as beautiful as the ballroom as she just beheld: darker, near black stones were laid in an intricate floral pattern, framing the central fountain beautifully. Beyond the paved courtyard were lush gardens of lavender, honeysuckle, flowering almond trees and wild orchids.

Isabella regarded her surroundings silently, hands folded in front of her as she waited for Aro to announce his presence. A small disturbance in the air just behind her cued her to turn to face him, standing only inches from her.

"Aro." She inclined her head once more, smiling softly.

His gaze did not betray surprise, but intensified fascination. "Buona sera, piccola… May I?" He murmured, outstretching his palm.

Isabella unclasped her hands and offered hers, feeling his cool hands enclose around her own. The sensation of tingling electricity between their hands caused her to inhale sharply. The sensation was not uncomfortable, but something she did not entirely expect as his gift met the unwavering wall of a boundary invisible to his eyes.

"Interesting…" His hands held fast to hers, his grip tightening fractionally. "Tell me… why did you come?"

"The vampire world is in grave danger, unlike any you have ever faced." Isabella lifted her unoccupied hand to rest on top of their joined hands. "I believe we have the power to stop it."

—

Buona sera, piccola — Good Evening, little one.

Let me know what you think!

—


	2. Chapter 2

—

Chapter 2

—

Previously…

"The vampire world is in grave danger, unlike any you have ever faced." Isabella lifted her unoccupied hand to rest on top of their joined hands. "I believe we have the power to stop it."

—

These exact words started a chain reaction, that in the end, ended up with Isabella in what could only be described as an archaic dungeon. The fact that such a place was still used by the rulers of the vampire world made her laugh.

Said laughter may have made her guards begin to question her sanity, not that she had the best reputation so far with them… pulling them from galivanting at the ball to guard her chamber. Not that she could conceivably get out of it. Such musings were proven with a gentle tap against the hard stone, earning Isabella a burning glance from the bigger cloaked guard.

Raising an eyebrow, she withdrew her hand from the wall and tucked folded her arms across her chest. "Okay…". She clucked her tongue, leaning her head back against the stone wall she currently leaned back against. Victorian dresses with hoop skirts didn't allow for typically sitting comfortably, so standing in heels was the way to go.

"So…" She began conversationally, earning the eye contact of vampire hulk. "Come here often?"

"No."

"Oh. Any particular reason?"

"If you must know," Felix droned. "Humans usually don't last this long."

"Ah." She registered his dismissive tone, indicating he didn't intend on being very social, not that that deterred her lack of self preservation. "Sorry for taking you away from the party."

Silence. It _did_ appear to be a sore spot. Well,. Back to counting stones it is.

—

 _One thousand, eight hundred and forty seven…_

 _One thousand, eight hundred and forty eight…_

 _One thousand, eight hun-_

The sound of the cell door abruptly opening jarred Isabella from her nearly meditative state. Wordlessly, Felix picks her up by the upper arms, dizzyingly appearing within a blink in front of a set of ornately carved wooden doors. Felix effortlessly pushed them open, a feat that could only be accomplished by someone possessing inhuman strength with their weight and size. It revealed a circular room encased in pristine white marble, akin to the ballroom; the only difference was that the swirling designs within the marble were black and red. The ceiling domed upwards with skillful glass paneling, displaying the beautiful Volterra night sky, adorned with clusters of stars. The moon provided milky light— that when combined with the lit torches on the walls, added to the dramatic effect of the room itself.

Central to the room was a raised marble dais, where expertly laid marble steps ascended to three dark thrones. The dark wood exteriors were mostly obscured by the three vampires dark cloaks that encompassed their frames. The jet black fabric contrasted with their pale, luminescent skin, which only seemed paler in the moonlight.

Clasping her hands, she bowed her head fractionally before meeting the eyes of Aro. She was aware of the cloaked vampires who watched closely behind her.

Rising, Aro descended the stairs with fluidity, a curious expression crossing his features. Rubbing his hands together thoughtfully, he closed the few feet of distance between us, his left hand outstretched invitingly. "I must try again." He murmurred musically, enclosing her small hand in his own. Willing herself to relax, Aro laughed unexpectedly in amusement, clapping his hands together.

"Hm…" Isabella observed as he traced her palm slowly with his index finger. "Jane?"

"Yes Master." A young blonde vampire spoke from behind her. Isabella remained relaxed, knowing that no harm would come to her… and she was correct.

A small growl escaped Jane's lips, echoing through the chamber. "Ah! Remarkable! Still a mystery…"

"If you saw past your vapid curiosity, Aro, you would see that she is a threat." Caius bit out, narrowing his crimson eyes at her in frustration.

"Hm… that is true, not knowing what you are. No heart beat, yet your eyes are not that of a vampire." His eyes darkened at this, with a dangerous glint to them. "You cannot possibly be human…can you?"

"I-" Her voice froze with her gasp as his index finger sliced suddenly across the soft flesh of her palm, drawing a bead of crimson liquid.

The atmosphere in the room darkened significantly as the surrounding vampires visibly stiffened. "Curious…". He murmurred, as if to himself as he raised her palm to his lips, sampling her blood with a languid brush of his tongue.

He remained that way for a moment, eyes blissfully closed, before opening once again, eyebrows raised with a sly smile as he hummed in contentment.

"She is human, after all." Aro looked upon her hands, seeming regretful as he dropped her hand before returning fluidly to his throne. He reclined, stretching his long legs out in front of him while propping his head against one hand, observing the confounding human girl in front of them. She had certainly fooled every one of her humanity, especially in the pale quality of her skin against the deep navy dress that clung to her skin before flaring out into a classic ballgown skirt. Her dark chocolate locks kissed her shoulders in tender curls.

"So what are we to do with you now?" Aro mused rhetorically. "A human has come into our midst to warn us, brothers, of some impending danger…"

Caius scoffed at this. "A mere _mortal_ cannot possibly be believed."

Aro turned his head to Marcus, dismissing the blonde's tirade. "Marcus?"

"I see no immediate danger." He spoke quietly, his features softening. "What brought her here will make her useful to us." He offered his hand to Aro.

Aro touched Marcus's hand for a moment, before the two vampires shared a knowing look. "I see. I suppose we must then trust you, dearest Isabella. But, never fear— we may explore this tomorrow. Something tells me that despite your… talent… so to say of disguise, you also grow weary as mortals do." He smiled at her as she yawned, as if on cue. "Felix will show you to your rooms."

"Good night," Marcus murmured as Isabella left with Felix.

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who has supported this story so far. It feels great to be writing again after so many years away. I wonder what that knowing look was... any guesses? Also I know that this deliberation is partially filler, but it'll start getting extra interesting next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thank you to all my wonderful readers and reviewers. You have made my return to Fanfiction so positive! All mistakes are my own, and I'm still figuring out how to blend things like actions and conversations smoothly, so thank you for your patience! Alright, now on with the chapter!

—

Chapter 3

—

Author's Note: Much love to my reviewers. Nothing is more motivating than a lovely review or two. Thank you tons! And without further adieu, here is chapter three:

Previously:

Aro touched Marcus's hand for a moment, before the two vampires shared a knowing look. "I see. I suppose we must then trust you, dearest Isabella. But, never fear— we may explore this tomorrow. Something tells me that despite your… talent… so to say of disguise, you also grow weary as mortals do." He smiled at her as she yawned, as if on cue. "Felix will show you to your rooms."

"Good night," Marcus murmured as Isabella left with Felix.

—

The second Bella was inside of her "rooms" as Aro put it, she kicked off her heels haphazardly. "Oh thank god…". She groaned, sitting on a small tufted couch in front of the gigantic four post bed.

The deep chuckle that followed reminded her that Felix was still there. Rather than occupying the doorway, he was now examining one of the discarded four inch heels. "I still cannot fathom why humans wear such contraptions."

"Ask the man who invented it…". She sighed, rubbing her feet. "Also, I have to say I'm glad this silent treatment is over. Stoic silence is pretty awkward."

"Hm… I guess since you'll be staying awhile, I'll have to tolerate you." He smirked, tossing the heel to the ground. "Besides, I haven't met the inventor. But I did hear that he was a massive prick."

To this, Isabella laughed. Felix seemed pretty alright— having a friend in the castle would be helpful in big scary Volterra.

"Anyways…" He breathed out in a oddly human-like mannerism. "All items that you need should be within these rooms. Clothes are in the walk in closet, toiletries other human things are in the bathroom, etcetera. If you get hungry, or need anything call for one of us. We'll hear you." He rattled on, as if checking off a list with each item he discussed.

"Thanks, Felix." Isabella said, hearing the door close as a cue of his departure. She padded over to the closet, appreciating the feeling of the soft carpet beneath her aching feet. After picking out a modest silk pajama set, it dawned on her…

"Shit…" She exclaimed, remembering that moment that she was wearing a complicated dress for modern standards; as such, she needed assistance getting into it for that very reason. Sighing, she walked to the door and opened it before peeking her head out. "Felix?"

In a moment he stood before her, arms crossed across his chest.

"So… I need help."

"Yes, that is obvious. Your sanity is questionable."

"No, not what I meant. I can't… uh… get out of this dress by myself."

Felix blinked before laughing loudly. "That's a very forward invitation."

Isabella huffed, crossing her arms as well. "Also not what I meant. Look if you can't help me…"

"Oh _trust_ me, Isabella. I've undone quite a few bodices in my lifetime."

Isabella's cheeks flamed, a growl escaping her lips as she trudged back to the closet, rifling through a few drawers before beckoning Felix over impatiently. She presented a maroon silk scarf.

"And what might that be for?" He waggled his eyebrows in an over-exaggerated manner. He was definitely messing with her at this point.

"Just turn around you big oaf." Felix laughed again, but complied. Isabella fastened the scarf a few times around his head so that his eyes were firmly covered. "Kinky." He quipped, earning him a slap on the arm. "Are you kink shaming me, Isabella?"

"Just undo the freaking corset."

"Ooh I like it when they get bossy."

"Pig."

"Lunatic." He shot back, undoing the bodice in less than five seconds. "See, told you." He said mockingly before disappearing, blindfold and all.

Although vulgar, Felix still managed to be a gentleman…. She could respect him for that. There's nothing like mortifying experiences to bond people together.

—

Volterra- Morning

After a decent night's sleep— the first in a long while— Isabella got ready for the day. Fresh from the shower, she padded over again to the closet, where she selected a forest green knee-length dress and a cream colored cardigan. She kept her freshly washed hair down, brushing it absentmindedly as she slipped on a pair of black flats.

With not much at her disposal for entertainment, Isabella decided to venture out of her room to explore the castle. The dark stone halls were lined with rich red carpets, and seemed to go on endlessly. Nevertheless, something brought her to the North section of the castle to an expansive library.

The room was beautiful, lit with natural light of various shades, due to the floor to ceiling stained glass windows that alternated with deep mahogany bookshelves. These shelves were so high that a second floor was installed, accessed by a ladder that was attached by a rolling track system. The second floor expanded about 5 feet from the wall, encompassed by carved mahogany railings.

Upon further exploration, a seating area sat off in a nook on the second floor made up of tufted dark leather couches and lush, tapestry-like carpets. Isabella could see herself curling up with a blanket and a good book— she would keep it in mind for later.

For now, she perused the shelves on the second floor, her hands tracing the wooden banister. She could hear the door open and shut silently.

"One would think in a castle full of vampires, you would be easy to find, Isabella." A melodic voice purred.

Isabella did not have to look to know who it was. Still, she turned, resting her forearms on the banister and looking down with a gentle smile and bow of her head.

"For that, I apologize, Aro. I find it hard to keep still."

Aro chuckled. "Yes, I can see that. We have never seen the guard so worried as to where to find a human in our midst…. Should you become immortal, I wonder if your ability might elude them further…". He elaborated as an aside to himself, blinking once before looking up again to her. "How curious it is that you have turned up here."

"Where exactly am I?" She laughed, looking around again, admiring her surroundings.

"My personal study. I'm glad it pleases you." He spoke from her left, no longer on the first floor.

"This… this is a study?" She asked in awe, turning to observe Aro's regal form now lounging across one of the dark velvet sofas in the reading nook, looking amused. Two fingers lay against his temple, his propped arm holding up his head effortlessly as he looked at her in fascination. "Join me." He gestured with his free arm to the love seat across from him.

Isabella obliged, crossing her legs in front of her and resting her hands in her lap. "I suppose you'd like to know what brought me to Volterra."

Aro nodded. "Please do not spare any details. My inability to read you leaves me…uncomfortably lacking in knowing you, Isabella. Assuming we will be working closely with one another to resolve this threat, our familiarity is essential, you see."

"Of course." Isabella began, launching into the story of her upbringing with Renee. Why she moved to Forks to live with Charlie…. But, what truly captured his interest was her 'ability' as he called it.

"I've always had these feelings. Like I knew something that everyone else didn't. In a way, they ensured that I was safe, or that others around me were okay… If you need an example, I could tell which of Renee's many boyfriends had not so great intentions…. let's just say that they didn't last very long after they met me." She paused, checking the still vampire's expression. She was glad his attention was still neutrally focused— she felt less crazy that way.

"Those feelings led me to Forks, Washington. I knew somehow that it was where I was supposed to be. It's where I met the Cullens, whom you have familiarity with." Aro's expression faltered, betraying his surprise.

"I introduced myself to Alice the first day I was at Forks High. A lot of people thought I was crazy, and I don't really blame them. Other humans have a greater sense of survival than I do. She saw me coming, though my decisions weren't clear to her at the time. I didn't know they were vampires at first, although I definitely knew they were different. It didn't take me very long, especially when I had Biology classes with Edward."

"Ah, the mind reader. Could he not hear your thoughts as well?"

"No. I could see that he was frustrated around me, and very tense. It wasn't too long until I figured it out— about a day or so. The golden eyes, calculated movements, disappearing when it was sunny outside, not eating… I told Alice that I knew, which she expected as well. What I didn't expect was her question if I was human. I apparently have no detectable heartbeat to vampires, you see. Carlisle tested this theory, seeing in my medical charts that human doctors never had an issue with me. Carlisle, however, could not register my heart beat with his enhanced sense of hearing or medical equipment. Odd, I know. So, he started theorizing as to why this was… his first assumption was that I had a gift of some kind, or 'ability' as you put it. That, combined with Edward's inability to read my thoughts was surmised as a means of protection, or a defense mechanism."

"Fascinating." Aro breathed, his attention never wavering from the mortal girl in front of him.

Isabella smiled shyly. "Carlisle was very excited to see if my abilities would transfer to an immortal life. That's when everyone to nudge Edward and I together." To this, Aro looked displeased. "It wasn't subtle… I saw it coming from a mile away, without my ability, mind you. His… ah… attempts to get closer to me were feeble at best.

A little stalker-ish and uncomfortable, for sure. Edward's inability to read my mind almost became like an obsession, and soon he was showing up places, waiting for me, asking me questions about my life, wanting to spend time with me…

It was clear he was romantically interested in me, as odd and mildly disturbing as his approach was. He ended up kissing me one night at the Cullen house. It felt wrong. I let him down easy— I knew that he was meant for someone else, and so was I.

When I told Alice, she agreed. The Cullens seemed disappointed that I hadn't fit into their plan. I understood— maybe in another life, a different me would have fallen in love with Edward Cullen. A little masochistic, yes, but not too far off a stretch of the imagination. After that, Alice was there for me when no one else was. That's when I started having the nightmares."

Isabella looked down to her lap, wringing her hands.

"The only thing I could hear was this deafening screeching…. civilizations were burning before my eyes. The flames fought the swirling darkness that threatened to swallow the world whole. No matter how many nights they replayed, the terror remained. What's coming… it promises the end of your world and mine. We need to stop it, Aro. For all our sakes."

Author's Note: Woo, that backstory took awhile! There are things she is omitting, such as certain characters. A mind shield comes in handy, huh? Much love! ~R


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Thank you loves for your kind reviews and following this story to this point! I am simply blown away by the love this story has gotten so far, especially with one of my favorite written pairings. Some more questions are answered in this chapter, though I love a slow build if you can't already tell. All mistakes are my own! Alright, on with the next chapter 3

—

Chapter 4

—

"Ambiguity…" He began. "The threat at hand is fairly ambiguous, as you describe. Does this happen to indicate you are not entirely sure, Isabella?" He turned as he said her name, looking at her critically.

"Whoever is coming is highly elusive to Alice's visions. Our answers lie elsewhere, ones we must find ourselves to approach this threat. I have a feeling it begins here." Isabella said, glancing around the shelves of books to make her point.

"How long do we have?"

"Three months."

*FLASHBACK*

—One Week Prior—

Isabella was up again at all hours of the night, unable to sleep after another nightmare. After three years of these dreams, off and on, she was able to prevent her screaming when she woke up. Her roommates were blissfully unaware— it made things less awkward for them, especially in not having to explain why she woke up screaming about fire and destruction; when she lived with Charlie, he was more than disturbed…

Isabella had just celebrated her 20th birthday after beginning her second year of college in Seattle. The Cullens had moved with her, following a "new job" popping up close by for Carlisle. While they had offered for Bella to live with them, she enjoyed the space— especially from Edward.

She could tell her two roommates were asleep by their soft snores as she quickly padded downstairs, laptop under one arm. Putting the kettle on the stove, Isabella ran a hand through her hair, sighing in frustration. She knew that she played some major role in this, but the pixie told her time and time again that the time wasn't right… to keep being patient… that it would be clear when she was meant to go. To where someone might ask? Who knows. Damn elusive vampires.

Isabella grumbled, sitting on the countertop between the sink and stove, folding her legs in front of her. Resting her laptop on her lap, she began searching for the architecture that had become clearer in her dreams as of late. It was too gothic to be Greek, too simplistic to be Spanish….

"Italy." Came a bell like voice from her left. Unlike before, Isabella had learned not to jump every time a vampire snuck up on her. They were all too good at that. "I knew you'd get impatient eventually." She said knowingly.

"Alice, what do I owe the pleasure?" She offered, sass lacing her tone.

"For one, making sure your roommates don't wake up." Alice gave her a somewhat exasperated look, taking the kettle off the flame before it sounded noisily. She poured the steaming water in a mug, she added a tea bah before handing it to the semi-aggravating human she had befriended in Forks. "Second, seeing as you've taken matters into your own hands— I'm here to help." From her pocket, she withdrew a passport and plane ticket.

"Alice, this is 5 days from now."

"Yep!" She hummed cheerily. "Better start packing." Alice looped her arm with hers, and pulled her upstairs to begin fretting over clothes and necessities.

"This is far too dangerous, and you know it." A venomous voice spoke from the open window as they entered Isabella's bedroom. There he was, stalk-ward appearing like a gargoyle in the tree just outside. Contempt for his sister marred his otherwise pretty features.

"Enough with the theatrics, Edward. She's going." Alice said dismissively, pulling a suitcase from under the bed.

He looked pointedly to Isabella. "You cannot possibly think that you will survive. They're _monsters,_ Bella. They will kill you in an instant." There it was, the pet name he called her. She glared at him, causing him to shrink back a bit from the window. She'd given him a verbal lashing the last time he had attempted to come here— it was something he seemed not to quickly forget, and for that she was glad. Who knew, humans could instill fear in vampires.

" _Eddy."_ He grimaced at this— it served him right. "I _cannot possibly think_ of doing anything else. Sitting out there and being bitter doesn't help your cause or mine. Just leave."

"You'll regret this." He hissed before disappearing.

"Uh huh. So, what's the cover?" Isabella asked, looking at the plane ticket.

"Well, with winter break starting in a few weeks, we'll say that you were accepted into the spring study abroad program in Florence. You will be arriving a few weeks early to acclimate and absorb the Italian culture. Charlie and Renee are incredibly excited for you."

"That's really good, Al."

Alice shrugged, smiling coyly. "What can I say. I'm the best."

—Four Days Later—

The Cullen clan waved goodbye to the retreating car down the driveway, with Alice, Jasper, and Isabella inside.

Carlisle hugged Esme close to him, who tearlessly cried as her practically adopted daughter began on the exciting, but potentially perilous journey ahead. Carlisle rested his chin on top of her head, willing his old friends to take care of the girl who had left a lasting mark on his family. If she were the piece that drew his family closer together, perhaps she could too impart it within Volterra.

Rosalie looked apathetic, though her expression softened when eyes were no longer on her. She had grown to tolerate Isabella, and secretly admired her spirit that often put prodigal Edward in his place. Emmett was a bit worse for wear, though he did not let it show. "Knock 'em dead, sis."

Lastly, there was Edward; his hands were thrust in his pockets, as he scowled at the ground. Regardless of what had happened between them, or better phrased what _hadn't_ , if they hurt her, there would be hell to pay.

On the way to the airport, Isabella was thankful for Jasper's calming effect on her nerves. It seemed to have doubled when her anxiety spiked upon arriving to the airport. "Everything will be fine, darlin." He drawled, smiling warmly at her.

"Thanks Jasper. Take care of Al for me." She said pointedly, poking his shoulder.

"Always do." He laughed.

Turning to Alice, Isabella groaned seeing her with a garment bag. "What is that?"

"Oh this old thing?" She attempted to be suave, and failed miserably. "It must have slipped my mind. You'll be arriving during the winter ball." Alice squealed jovially.

Isabella rolled her eyes, sticking her hand out for the garment bag. "You could have just told me."

"Now what fun would that be?" Alice handed off the bag, looking smug. "Everything you need is packed and ready to go. I've put instructions in your carry-on for the evening. Follow them closely." Alice's eyes shimmered with unspilled venom tears. "I know you'll do great… Just remember not to sass too much… And use your knowledge as your strength. It will guide you to what needs to be done within the next three months."

Isabella hugged her tightly, tears escaping as she did. "I'll miss you, Al."

"Not for long." Alice squeezed her gently before letting her go. "Your flight leaves in an hour, and you musn't be late."

"Okay." Isabella took a deep breath, waving to them both before walking into the terminal, bags in tow.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Three months. Aro processed this information thoughtfully for some time, his back now to Isabella as he looked on the streets of Volterra from their perch. They now occupied the first floor of the study, with Isabella sitting on the corner of the desk, and Aro gazing out the colored panes of the vast windows. It was at this point that Isabella looked to Aro, and stopped to admire him. Even in his stoic state, grace and power radiated from him. They were clearly etched in every sculpted feature of his countenance.

As she studied him, her expression softened from her initial curiosity. With the ever so slight hunch of his shoulders, she knew she observed a vulnerability that was not always apparent to those that knew him. He most certainly had the world on his shoulders; rather than being merely poetic, it was— the world he had built, nurtured, and maintained was now set to crumble in a few short months, with no known solution.

Despite her better judgement, she approached him after some time, seeing his head cock to the right just slightly at her approach. She rested her hand on his shoulder, pulling him gently to face her, being met with a somewhat puzzled expression. Isabella smiled gently at him in understanding; once again, touching a three-thousand year old vampire king went against any semblance of survival instincts.

"Are you okay?"

Isabella was met with more puzzlement. "You are asking me if I am 'okay'?" Slowly a smirk spread across his lips, that turned into maniacal laughter. "How brave of you."

It was Isabella's turn to look confused. Aro soon recovered, picking up her hand from where it rested on his shoulder and clasping it between his own. "In another time, you would have been executed for such an action. I would never permit it, but you still have very much to learn about the Volturi. Shall we begin there?"

Isabella nodded, allowing Aro to pull her to the nearest section of bookshelves. By the sheer number of books, she knew this would be an arduous task. With Aro as her guide, however, it was an intriguing one.

For some reason, "Something There" from Beauty and the Beast popped into my head when editing the end of the chapter. Anyone else seeing some of the themes?


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who has followed this story so far. Much love to my wonderful followers and reviewers. Y'all rock! All mistakes are my own. I do NOT own the characters, I just play with them... consensually. I'll go away with my weird jokes now. On with the chapter!

—

Chapter 5

—

Previously….

"You are asking me if I am 'okay'?" Slowly a smirk spread across his lips, that turned into maniacal laughter. "How brave of you."

It was Isabella's turn to look confused. Aro soon recovered, picking up her hand from where it rested on his shoulder and clasping it between his own. "In another time, you would have been executed for such an action. I would never permit it, but you still have very much to learn about the Volturi. Shall we begin there?"

Isabella nodded, allowing Aro to pull her to the nearest section of bookshelves. By the sheer number of books, she knew this would be an arduous task. With Aro as her guide, however, it was an intriguing one.

—

Aro's Study— Afternoon

The rich mahogany desk taking up much of the space on the first floor of Aro's study was now covered with multitudes of volumes, scrolls, and parchments. Each held its own piece of history, that he eagerly explained to Isabella as he stood before her seated form.

Recounting it all appeared to be a well thought out performance of his, each inflection and pause enrapturing as he moved back and forth, an almost languid pacing in front of the desk she now sat at. "Each part of human history has been somehow touched by vampires. In the beginning, immortality instilled fear in the hearts of many. This superiority, biologically based and entirely irreversible, wreaked havoc and destruction across entire continents." His fingers skimmed the map he had unfurled in front of her on the desk.

"Colonization and expansion of many civilizations was a bloody task— one that vampires knew well. The Dacian coven, as a coven that predates our very existence by one thousand years, thrived from such dynamics. They ruled from the horror they bestowed freely on the population of Romania and neighboring lands. By 500 AD, our coven held enough gifted members to overthrow their tyranny."

"Some would say that we are also tyrants, Aro." A soft voice spoke from the doorway, catching Isabella's attention. Aro stiffened slightly at this, before turning to greet the lone vampire.

"Marcus, I was just discussing our history with fair Isabella."

Marcus nodded seriously at this, gliding forward to stand next to his brother as he held Isabella's gaze. "Yes. An important task." He said somewhat dreamily as his eyes averted to the side, seeming to gaze at something else altogether. "I do wonder, what you say to these coven's claims, however. Are we, in fact, tyrants as they may say?"

"Covens such as the Cullens?" Isabella spoke up, her question more factual in nature.

"Precisely, my dear." Marcus smiled at her. "It seems that the mind reader and your relationship is strained with distaste and malice towards us. We musn't allow misinformation if you are here to aid us." His gaze flickered to Aro, unusually lively with something either of the pair could not place.

"Despite our beginnings in battle with the Romanians, we have sought order and peace within the vampire world. Our enemies have only been scorned by their own doing, well aware of the laws we have set to maintain such peace." Aro's gaze darkened. "Such order must be obeyed. If refuted, what lies in its wake defies the very nature of humanity we still cling to. Centuries ago, following Spanish colonization… What we found is something that we, even as monsters as some may say, could not bear to repeat. It is an unfathomable darkness that has spread across many corners of our world. You are familiar with the Spanish Inquisition, yes?"

Isabella winced and responded in the affirmative.

"It is yet another example of what our kind is capable of when left to their selfish greed and bloodlust. Catholicism spread like a murderous plague across North and South America, as you call them now. As you know, some of the civilizations they colonized disappeared altogether, along with millions of lives for their God."

"All of them were vampires?"

Aro paused, looking at her softly. She was clearly disturbed by the information he had given her. "Do you want my honest account, or something more palatable?"

Despite his careful regard of her, Isabella swallowed her emotions as best she could. "Your honesty. Please."

"No, Isabella. They were not all vampires, the Conquistadors. Vampires can catalyze the deepest desires of mortals. Many of them are dark, violent…. Vampirism is only an exaggeration of what humanity already possesses. We are capable of much, but not of anything your ancestors and their peers did not already consider, want, and act upon."

Each tragic account described by Aro began to blur together into a familiar pattern; humans were just as capable of monstrosity, as monsters were capable of humanity. This revelation left her shaken to the core— something that Aro had picked up on, but left unspoken.

Suddenly, a sharp knock came from the door, startling Isabella. This earned a chuckle from the vampires.

"Enter." Aro spoke, looking somewhat annoyed at the interruption.

Jane appeared a moment later, momentarily glancing in Isabella's direction with distaste before turning to Aro and Marcus. "Master Aro, Master Marcus." She bowed, eyes cast to the floor. "Your presence is requested in the throne room."

"Thank you, Jane." He looked to Isabella, his brows furrowing for a moment. "Do fetch Isabella a cloak, we wouldn't want to give her away, now would we?"

—

Afternoon— Throne Room

The sight of the fully assembled Volturi guard was an impressive one. To human eyes, you could hardly tell where one vampire ended and the other began amongst a sea of black— other than the piercing red eyes and somber expressions. There must have been close to 60 members filling the circular room; their very presence led Isabella to believe this was of an important nature, compared to the 8 members she was greeted with upon her arrival.

Despite disapproving and perplexed stares, Isabella stood with the elite guard, comprised of Jane, Alec, Demitri, Felix, and a few others whose names she could not quite place. Felix was to her left, Alec to her right, all clad in dark cloaks with the hoods drawn up ominously. Given her unexpected arrival, she was surprised to find that her own cloak fit quite perfectly.

All eyes locked on the large doors as they opened, revealing a group of three vampires. One was clearly the leader, moving forward three feet in front of the other two who flanked him. Just looking at him, Isabella could read his ill intentions. Deadly, red eyes narrowed as the blond leader beheld the kings before him.

"Welcome to Volterra, dear friends." Aro's voice echoed in the chamber, eerily friendly and inviting despite the palpable tension. He descended quickly from the dais, arms outstretched invitingly as he took in the group before him. "Who is the leader of this nomadic coven?" He posed the question, head cocked to the side in apparent interest.

"I am." The blonde man hissed, his jaw tight with the anger that radiated from his form. "We have done nothing to earn your scrutiny."

"Is that so?" Caius bit scathingly, matching the nomad's intensity. "Your pathetic attempts at deceiving us are foolish. The complications you created in North America over the past week have warranted our precious time."

Aro tsked. "Yes… quite a messy clean up too. It was almost unheard of that only three vampires could cause such a disaster, hm? If you truly are as innocent as you say, will you attest to your honor?" Aro extended his palm expectantly.

"Pathetic?" The vampire laughed, earning hisses from the surrounding Volturi guard. "Pathetic are your feeble attempts at saving yourselves. And by whom? A _human_ girl."

"James no!" The fiery red headed vampire cried, anticipating her companion's next move.

There was then a blur of movement of several figures; Isabella's jaw clenched as she prepared for some sort of impact she knew was coming, but alas there was nothing. She looked up to meet the crimson eyes of James; deep cracks marred the features of his face and neck, stemming upwards from the slender fingers that acted as a vice grip around his neck. Isabella realized that it was Felix holding him, with Alec and Demetri securing his arms behind his back.

Two other guards were poised to rip the heads of the other two coven members' heads from their shoulders. Aro glided forward circling the incapacitated vampire, rigid as a cobra prepared to strike on well-knowing prey. "Cauis is correct, you are incredibly foolish. You insult us with your attempts to harm one of our own." His hands came up to rest on the vampire's cheeks, James' eyes bulging in panic. "How interesting." He spoke after a moment, absorbing the nomad's memories before ripping his head off with a piercing, metallic screech.

"Dispose of them." Aro spoke with finality, turning to Isabella with a sigh. Beckoning her forward, he took her gently by the arm and escorted her from the room.

—

While she had expected to go back to Aro's study to resume their work, she was surprised to find herself back in her rooms. What surprised her even more was the care the ancient vampire took with her— in making sure she was soon warm and cozy with a blanket, an oversized chair, and cup of tea in front of a blazing fire. Aro occupied the matching foot stool, her feet in his lap. It was curious to her how natural this seemed.

"He came to kill me, didn't he?" She was not aware of the tears until his cool fingertips brushed them gently from her cheeks. The nature of this intimate moment was not lost on her: it was vulnerable for both.

"Yes." He answered simply, turning his gaze to the fire. "James and his nomadic companions reached an agreement with our elusive enemy some months ago. They killed thirty humans in northern Canada, quite publicly, to garner our attention. Once they were brought here for their trial, he was instructed to kill you by any means necessary, much to his mate's dissatisfaction."

Isabella nodded numbly, soothed by the circular pattern Aro now traced on her ankle. "His thoughts didn't reveal who it was."

Aro nodded in affirmation. "Are you, as you said, 'okay'?" He asked awkwardly in his attempt to mirror the modern language she had used earlier.

He was rewarded with a small laugh. "As best as I can be. Thank you, Aro. Really. But.. uh…you don't need to tend to me, I know you have many important things to do."

"There is nothing more important to me now than ensuring your safety, Isabella. It is clear that whomever threatens us is aware of your presence, and seeks to wipe you out. I will not allow that to happen. I promise you."

—

Let me know what you think! Next chapter, I will answer questions left in reviews of this and previous chapters— so long as they don't spoil things I have in store. ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Two chapters in 4 days? What is this madness?! I'm simply inspired with the way Aro is going in this... Be prepared to go for a ride this chapter! As always, all mistakes are my own. I do not own the characters, I just play with them... consensually. Have fun, fair readers!

—

Chapter 6

—

Last Time…

Aro nodded in affirmation. "Are you, as you said, 'okay'?" He asked awkwardly in his attempt to mirror the modern language she had used earlier.

He was rewarded with a small laugh. "As best as I can be. Thank you, Aro. Really. But.. uh…you don't need to tend to me, I know you have many important things to do."

"There is nothing more important to me now than ensuring your safety, Isabella. It is clear that whomever threatens us is aware of your presence, and seeks to wipe you out. I will not allow that to happen. I promise you."

—

Isabella's Rooms— Afternoon

Aro refused to leave Isabella alone for quite some time, his protectiveness evident through touch; it wasn't even remotely sexual, but it happened often. Earlier it was with her ankle, then light taps to the top of her hand, then her knees. They were not unwelcome, just rather odd in nature. Eventually she plucked up the courage to ask him about it, as his hand rested on her knee absentmindedly as they both read their own books in content silence. "Making sure I don't run away?"

Aro feigned irritation, despite a small smile as he turned a page. "Hardly."

"What, then?"

He looked at her finally, his expression guarded. "Even as I cannot see your thoughts, I can relatively monitor your overall wellbeing by your heartbeat. At first, I thought you might block that too, as you did when you first entered Volterra. Although I cannot hear it with your gift, I can feel it."

"That's interesting."

"Very."

Aro looked away from her once more, feeling conflicted. Despite her continued presence around him for these next months, he could not betray his own nature and position to feel the stirrings affection for a mortal. Especially one as mysterious as her, however captivating she may be. Sure that she was well, he stood rigidly and bid her farewell before disappearing into the night.

Courtyard- Evening

"Penny for your thoughts?" Marcus interrupted Aro's brooding, looking quite amused. It was odd, and Aro was _not_ amused.

"You are to offer me a coin for thinking, brother?" Aro was beginning to question his sanity.

"No. It's a phrase the mortals use when someone is in deep thought, and may desire a confidant."

"How strange." Aro said dismissively.

"Indeed. I hadn't presumed you were one for sulking, Aro. It's quite unbecoming."

Another exasperated sigh. "Must you occupy my time with your ramblings?"

"Would you prefer the company of Caius? I am sure I could locate him, if you wish."

Aro growled, his answer clear. "Your cadence leads me to believe you hold questions. Get on with them, then."

"Easy, dear brother. I am simply here to inquire after fair Isabella. She had quite a scare today with the nomad."

"She is well enough."

"Yes... You spent much time with her to ensure that."

"I am simply protecting what is ours. She is no use to us if she is otherwise affected by lesser beings. " He replied cooly, though he seethed with unbridled anger. Aro bid Marcus a quick farewell, before disappearing into the night.

Isabella's Rooms- Early Morning

Isabella woke with a start, a cold sweat beading at her brow. Rubbing her hands over her face once, she pushed aside the covers and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She paused, considering her options now for late night escapades when she encountered such nightmares, given her new location.

After some consideration, she threw on black sweatpants and a long sleeved burgundy shirt—surprising finds among such high end options. She stayed barefoot, figuring it would aid her in avoiding interaction with most inhabitants of the castle. She wasn't anti-social per se, but rather enjoyed her solitude this early in the morning.

The sky was still dark by the time Isabella found her way to the study she had occupied for some time the day before. Due to the lack of electric lighting in the progressively gothic seeming castle, the only illumination came from the candelabra left burning on the mahogany desk.

"Vampires." She muttered under her breath, rolling her eyes. She soon settled in with a book of poetry, thankfully in English, to occupy her time until at least sunrise.

Her readings, however, were cut short as she observed the sound of footsteps approaching the door. Isabella didn't sense any danger, but felt a bit of apprehension as the door creaked open.

"Oh there you are." Isabella said

Aro's eyes glowed bright crimson in the dim light. "Here I am." He purred, moving forward at a slow pace further into the soft light. He looked positively predatory, a sly smile on his face.

"You've just fed."

He was now inches from her seated form, standing still between the desk and the chair she occupied. "Are you afraid?"

"Not quite." Still, Aro drew closer, now hovering over her. His hands rested on either side of her, his cool breath fanning against her cheeks. He smelled… divine. Similar to fresh parchment with underlying tones of honeysuckle and musk, it was rather indescribable.

"Many know not to be around a vampire after he's just fed… Why not call someone to your rescue?" His eyes narrowed slightly, though his voice was still smooth like honey.

"Am I in need of rescuing?" Isabella quipped, brushing her fingers against his jaw as she stared up at the ancient vampire haughtily. Her fingers traveled upwards upwards, just slightly, to the corner of his mouth, collecting the dark crimson liquid that remained there. Observing the bead for a moment as it glinted in the light, she looked back to him, unafraid. "I trust you."

"A foolish, foolish thing… Isabella." His tongue darted out, swiping across her fingertip to sample the excess liquid there.

"If you must know, your natural allure in this state does not affect me." She referred to his highly seductive quality as she observed him. He was in his most primal state— highly emotive, bloodthirsty, and dripping pure, dangerous sex. Nevertheless, "I am capable of taking care of myself" she finished, never wavering.

"Are you?" He growled, fingers digging into the wood beneath his fingers that framed either side of her body. "Such sweet blood… I could drain you in a moment, piccola."

Isabella held his gaze. "You won't." Her fingers were still positioned dangerously close to his mouth, tracing his bottom lip. Slowly he gravitated mere centimeters closer until…

"Indeed." Aro blinked a few times, seeming to regain his composure before stepping away from her.

Rather than allowing an awkward tension to set in after being nearly eaten… or whatever his vampiric mind had in store… she hopped up and pulled him along by his jacket sleeve. "Come on, I'm the one in need of a drink now."

—

Kitchen— Sunrise

Isabella panted, trying to catch her breath as she leaned against the countertop of the ornate kitchen.

"What… are you… laughing at?"

"Human stamina is such a feeble thing. I'm surprised you lasted so long." Aro shot back, looking very smug with himself.

"If you weren't vampire royalty, I'd tell you to shove it." Isabella emphasized with the whisk in hand, looking ruefully at the un-whipped egg whites in front of her. 5 whole minutes and nada. "But status given, would you kindly aid the _helpless_ mortal?"

"I could… but what do I receive in return?"

"Hm…". Isabella stroked her chin in mock thought. "Tell you what, I won't tell anyone about the vampire mojo you tried on me last night. I'm sure Marcus would find it hysterical."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't I?" She challenged, her eyes glinting with mischief.

An exasperated sigh was followed by perfectly whipped egg whites just thirty seconds later.

"Thank you." She took the bowl and whisk from Aro's hands before folding the mixture into her dry ingredients. Adding some vanilla extract and a dash of cinnamon, she soon had a glossy pancake batter.

With the first few pancakes cooking on the practically untouched stove, Isabella stole a glance at Aro; he was seated at the marble bar top adjacent to her place at the kitchen island. A few strands of his raven black hair fell in front of his eyes as he gazed down at a book in what appeared to by ancient Greek. It was oddly nice to see Aro in such a relaxed environment. To see him smile occasionally at something, and seem unrestrained by their own impending reality. If she hadn't known better, she would say his allure was affecting her now, despite its impossibility with her immunity to vampiric gifts.

"Isabella." She jumped a bit, snapping out of her glazed look while staring right at him. Her cheeks flamed. _Oh god_. _Why me._ She scolded herself internally.

"Isabella, your sustenance appears to be burning."

"Shit!" She exclaimed, turning off the burner quickly and scooping the charred pancakes into the trash.

"A dirty mouth and a bad cook…" Aro murmured, smirking to himself in amusement. Isabella only grumbled in response, scooping a fresh batch of batter into the pan. _Focus._

This time, she succeeded without further embarrassment. Soon enough, she sat next to Aro with a stack of fresh pancakes and a steaming cup of coffee. Earlier blood drinking impulses and the end of the world aside, Isabella could get used to this.

—

Pretty cute with a dash of sexual tension, eh? Let me know what you think! ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Hello fair readers! You'll be happy to know a little bird told me that longer chapters were wanted... so I've indulged you, by 1,000 words or so. Let's see if the next chapter is even longer, hm? Much love, and enjoy!

Last Time…

With the first few pancakes cooking on the practically untouched stove, Isabella stole a glance at Aro; he was seated at the marble bar top adjacent to her place at the kitchen island. A few strands of his raven black hair fell in front of his eyes as he gazed down at a book in what appeared to by ancient Greek. It was oddly nice to see Aro in such a relaxed environment. To see him smile occasionally at something, and seem unrestrained by their own impending reality. If she hadn't known better, she would say his allure was affecting her now, despite its impossibility with her immunity to vampiric gifts.

"Isabella." She jumped a bit, snapping out of her glazed look while staring right at him. Her cheeks flamed. _Oh god_. _Why me._ She scolded herself internally.

"Isabella, your sustenance appears to be burning."

"Shit!" She exclaimed, turning off the burner quickly and scooping the charred pancakes into the trash.

"A dirty mouth and a bad cook…" Aro murmured, smirking to himself in amusement. Isabella only grumbled in response, scooping a fresh batch of batter into the pan. _Focus._

This time, she succeeded without further embarrassment. Soon enough, she sat next to Aro with a stack of fresh pancakes and a steaming cup of coffee. Earlier blood drinking impulses and the end of the world aside, Isabella could get used to this.

Chapter 7

As all things go, a little over a week into her stay in Volterra, this idealistic bubble burst. Isabella woke with a scream that soon melted into unrelenting sobs. She wrapped her arms around herself, willing the things she had seen to leave her mind, but they were burned into her memory.

"Isabella!" Came the frantic voice of Aro as the door burst open. Seeing that she was alone, he composed himself somewhat, though his heart ached. He registered this, but brushed it aside. "Isabella…". Came his softer voice as the bed dipped beneath his weight, his fingers stroking her wrist. Her heart rate was exceptionally fast. "What did you see, piccola?"

While witnessing the crumbling of civilizations had once scared her, this was worse. Much worse. "They… t-they were gone… everyone… it was my fault." She said hollowly, her sobs quieted to resigned sniffles and strangled breaths. "It will be my fault." Isabella said with more conviction.

Cold arms encompassed her own then, pulling her up to rest against Aro's cold chest. He did not know what made him do it, though his dead heart unclenched in his chest. Aro was rocking her gently, keeping her bundled in the sheets and blankets to offset the chill of himself. "Never."

Every movement and sweet nothing whispered in countless languages soothed her… and for once, Isabella was able to sleep until sunrise.

—

A few days had passed after that in a familiar routine— thankfully without any further incidents. Now Isabella would usually wake of her common nightmares to be find Aro in his study, a cup of coffee or tea steaming to his left, waiting for her. While he did not outwardly show how much thoughtfulness this required of him, the action itself spoke enough of a friendship… or whatever it might be now… that had bloomed between them.

Other than that, there was not much progress between them. He let on very little about his personal life… likes… dislikes… opinions on the freaking weather… In some ways, dramatic as it may seem, Aro was just as emotionally guarded as was his castle.

Nevertheless, Isabella enjoyed her time with Aro. His occasional smiles, seemingly hidden from her unless she spied, affirmed that he enjoyed her presence as well. Or that he was going mad. The latter wouldn't surprise her.

After closing another volume of works Aro had kindly transcribed, she looked curiously at his seated form.

"Aro?"

Ruby eyes met hers, a perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised in question. "What's your favorite color?"

"Red."

"Any particular shade of red?"

His eyes took on a dangerous glint as he smirked. "Crimson."

"Okay. Do you have any hobbies?"

"No."

"Phobias?"

A scoff.

"Are you married?"

An emotion she couldn't quite place flitted across his otherwise neutral, but somewhat exasperated expression. "No."

"Why?"

"Because I am not."

Sure he was no longer looking at her, but rather the pile of scrolls that seemed to never end in her time with him, she rolled her eyes. Stubborn, infuriating vampire.

"Okay. I need to talk to Caius." She said, hopping off the farther section of the large desk and making her way to the door.

"Now why on earth would you do that?"

Turning back, she grinned. "Dunno. Just a feeling. I'll come back with the information I'm given, in one piece."

Aro laughed. "Good luck with that."

Only a few steps down the hall, a gust of air made Isabella pause. "Felix." She warned, crossing her arms.

One moment later, he appeared inches from her, mirroring her stance. "Aww.. didn't scare you, did I?" He patronized.

"Pff… it's a bit hard to sneak up on someone as the steel version of the Hulk."

"I take that as a compliment."

"Knew you would." She shouldered past him playfully, which he allowed, otherwise she would be stuck. "Think you can help me find a dark and dreary vampire?"

"That depends." They now walked casually down the hall, side by side.

Isabella sighed. "Get on with it."

"Tell me, what made Aro finally lose it?"

"What?"

"Well, he must have finally gone insane. To laugh and actually find you funny."

"Oh you little-" She shoved the brute with all her might, but ended up in a stalemate with a rock and a hard place, Felix being both things. Huffing, she gave up and kept walking without him.

"So you don't deny it then."

"A walk by myself seems rather nice right now, actually. Bye, Felix."

"Bellaaaaaa…" He nudged her. "You're hurting my feelings. Don't give me the cold shoulder."

"Your shoulders are already cold."

"Consider it a form of expression."

Banter aside, Felix accompanied Isabella to the older part of the castle. Lacking natural light below the surface, the gloomy atmosphere fit the very blonde vampire Bella was searching for. His personal study was entombed by large black and red ornate doors. Very typical with the coffins, dungeons, and moats imagery in popular vampire fiction. She knocked twice and waited.

"What?!" A sour voice snarled from the other side.

"Good luck." Felix whispered before darting away. Isabella rolled her eyes and shouldered one of the massive doors open. Caius's expression puckered with distaste even more when his eyes fell upon the insipid _mortal_.

"How dare you disturb my-"

Isabella's giggles echoed throughout the stone room. The scene before her, with a vampire who took himself so seriously was the funniest thing she had encountered in a long time. No light was present in the room other than a roaring fireplace and a candelabra at the black desk Caius sat at. He held a dramatic black feather quill in his hand, with at least a hundred parchments rolled and unfurled on the table. The book shelves that occupied the wall behind him were filled brim to brim, with some trinkets here and there; trinkets meanings swords, medieval weaponry, a crown or two, and skulls— human and inhuman.

"I'm sorry…" She gasped, hunching over as she clutched her stomach as she continued laughing loudly. "So… stereotypical…". She wiped a tear from her eye as she continued to giggle as she straightened slightly.

It was now unbearably silent. If looks could kill, Isabella would have died a hundred times over. "Sorry… again…". She wheezed slightly, recovering finally. "I uh, didn't expect this sense of grandeur. In my lifetime, depictions such as these have only existed in storybooks."

"It only shows how little you know about vampires, human."

"I will not argue with you on that…compared to the knowledge you must possess, especially in the woes and foes within the supernatural world." He looked less irritated. Now she was getting somewhere.

—

Caius's Study, Afternoon

As it turned out, despite Cauis not possessing any vampiric gifts, he was very enthusiastic about sharing his opinions on others to the listening subject. From art, to music, to the people within the castle's walls. A woman by the name of Sulpicia was one whom he had liked the least— something made very clear to her.

"Sulpicia was tolerable at best, in the company of Aro and others."

"Why Aro?"

"She was his wife, obviously. Unbeknownst to you, mortal, the wives-"

"The wives?" Bella interjected in disbelief at the archaic term. "Do you really refer to them as these... these... pawns, no different from the other? Even as you think ill of Sulpicia, she and the other 'wives' were individuals, distinct from one another."

Caius bit back at her, unamused. "In our time-"

"Yes, in your time. Your time has since passed, Caius. Get with the times. It will make you seem much less garish."

Tinkling laughter sounded from behind her, causing Isabella to turn. The woman she beheld possessed that same supernatural beauty as the other vampires she had encountered, but still, she was much softer. Her blood red eyes were capable of expressing a gentle kindness, which morphed to endearing patience as her gaze moved to Caius.

Looking again at Isabella, she smiled. "I must say that I agree, dearest. Must we always be so sour in polite company? Your smiles must not all be for me." She glided over to Caius, who visibly softened just slightly- indulgently even as she sat delicately on the armrest of the ornate chair he occupied.

Athendora's gaze turned back to Isabella, who watched the small display with fascination. Seeing this, Caius again looked irritated, though his general expression remained dim somewhat.

"You must be Isabella. The good things I've heard of you do not compare, I assure you." Turning back to Caius, she placed a delicate hand on his shoulder. "I quite like her."

Caius would no longer look at Isabella, positively schooled by his mate, though he would never admit it.

"So, on with this talk of Sulpicia, Didyme, and myself, hm? I never quite liked Sulpicia. As Caius mentioned, she was kind in the presence of few people. A friendship blossomed between Didyme and Sulpicia, which I never understood. To the careful eye, one could see that Sulpicia was becoming jealous of Aro's affections towards his sister. Even more so as she and Marcus were planning to leave the Volturi... to live happily without the implications of a life as judge, jury, and executioner. It wears on you, Isabella." Athendora's warm expression sombered at this. "Sulpicia was fickle, but to murder one of our own? It was the greatest loss our coven has experienced. Its effect still lingers over us."

A sharp hiss filled the air. There was no doubt who it had come from- she was most certainly in trouble now. Given what she had been told, Isabella didn't really blame him. "It was wonderful meeting you Athendora. Caius." Isabella said quickly before turning to the looming _and_ growling shadow in the doorway. Once she reached him, Aro took her by the arm firmly and flitted off in a blur of movement.

"Oh dear." Athendora sighed, leaning against Caius as she played with a strand of his hair. "Always using your baser instincts, you two."

"I'll show you baser instincts, my love." Caius growled playfully, leaning in and nipping her lower lip.

Resounding giggles melted into languid growls and sighs—a clear sign that no one should enter that part of the castle to remain out of earshot.

—

Isabella's stomach lurched slightly, signaling that they had stopped moving. While she had expected to be taken back to his section of the castle for an earful, she was unfamiliar with their surroundings. By the looks of it, they were within sight of the castle, surrounded by dense trees and foliage.

Aro's anger still radiated from him, though he didn't speak a word to her; it was uncharacteristic of him, and felt like a worse punishment than a tirade he might go on.

"Aro..." He growled in warning as she drew closer to him, his eyes pitch black. "I'm sorry."

A sardonic chuckle bubbled from his lips as he sneered. "Your regard for me will not fool me."

Isabella stiffened. "What?"

His gaze held firm— both accusatory and certain. "I will not be fooled by your pathetic affections when you so easily conspire against me. What do you seek to gain, hm? I may not be able to read your mind, but you are a hollow replica of her sent to destroy us!"

"You would compare me to her? How _dare_ you." Isabella said strongly, though her small ounce of survival instincts were screaming at her to run.

Aro laughed manically, his eyes crazed with a mixture of anger, despair, and regret. Still she stepped closer, cupping his face in her hands, the warmth of her skin causing Aro to pause; his crazed expression was a contrived battle of anger, despair and regret.

"You may try to scare me away, but I will not waver. I see you, Aro. I see the pain over centuries of longing, a trust that remains ungranted by the power at your very fingertips. I am not her... I will not give in more to this unanswered yearning and pain that she caused you. What I said is true. I grieve for the things that have been done to you. The things that have forced your hand. The things that have made you into such a guarded man, so that no one can see beneath this exterior you've built. But ever so slowly you have granted me small pieces- cracks in this exterior to see a man who yearns for someone who understands, just as much as I do." Her fingers ghosted down his arms before she picked up his hand gingerly, placing it upon her cheek and leaning into his palm. "I wish I could show you the things I have said. To put your mind at ease. But… had you thought I was like her… truly like her… you would have killed me too. That's what you did, yes? A punishment justly served. So now if you truly think the worst of me, if I am wrong, then let me be damned."

His hand now cupped the soft skin of her throat by her own doing… and with a quick motion, she dragged his nails against the hollow of it so that the deep puncture frothed over with dark crimson.

—

Dun dun dunnnnnnn. Let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

—

Chapter 8

—

Author's Note: Here it is, what you've all been waiting for... Have fun ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. MATURE content ahead, proceed wisely. All mistakes are my own.

—

Last Time…

"You may try to scare me away, but I will not waver. I see you, Aro. I see the pain over centuries of longing, a trust that remains ungranted by the power at your very fingertips. I am not her... I will not give in more to this unanswered yearning and pain that she caused you. What I said is true. I grieve for the things that have been done to you. The things that have forced your hand. The things that have made you into such a guarded man, so that no one can see beneath this exterior you've built. But ever so slowly you have granted me small pieces- cracks in this exterior to see a man who yearns for someone who understands, just as much as I do." Her fingers ghosted down his arms before she picked up his hand gingerly, placing it upon her cheek and leaning into his palm. "I wish I could show you the things I have said. To put your mind at ease. But… had you thought I was like her… truly like her… you would have killed me too. That's what you did, yes? A punishment justly served. So now if you truly think the worst of me, if I am wrong, then let me be damned."

His hand now cupped the soft skin of her throat by her own doing… and with a quick motion, she dragged his nails against the hollow of it so that the deep puncture frothed over with dark crimson.

—

Chapter 8

Aro's nostrils flared, a low grow rumbling from his chest. His fingers threaded through her hair possessively, pulling the girl closer to him as his lips attacked her pulse point, lapping greedily at her life source.

What surprised him, however, was the strangled moan that spilled from her lips. He pulled back just for a moment, the glazed look on her face confirming his suspicions.

"Mine." Aro growled, hearing another moan as he draped her legs around his waist.

He ran with her, the beast inside him snarling to feed and possess all of her. A second passed before Isabella felt a moment of weightlessness before resting against deliciously soft sheets.

Aro stood at the foot of the massive bed, illuminated only by the fireplace behind him. As primal as his state was, his calculating stare questioned her... her sanity, her will, her darkest desires.

Isabella met his stare, his eyes nearly glowing in the dim light like before. Breathtakingly deadly, she wanted him more than she thought possible. From her reclined position, she beckoned him with a single crook of her finger.

With a smirk, he rewarded her by slowly sliding up her body— agonizingly slow as he left a trail of kisses in his wake. Settling between the cradle of her thighs, he kissed her collarbone, her throat, her jaw… and finally her lips in a searing kiss.

Isabella was lost in it. _God_ , he tasted good. Icy hands gripped her wrists as her fingers pulled at his clothing. "Ah, ah, ah. Not too fast, Isabella. What good is dying

a little when we do not stop to savor it?" He purred, bring her wrists above her head with one hand as he shifted to his side.

"Be good, piccola, and keep them there." Releasing his hold on her wrists, his fingertips glided down the curve of her jaw and slowly from the base of her throat, down her sternum between the valley of her breasts. A clear ripping sound followed as the fibers practically melted beneath his fingertips. The rest of her clothing followed suit, fluttering open with his ministrations.

Isabella bit her lip, willing herself to keep still as he commanded, his every movement send tantilizing sparks up her spine. God, give me the strength to "Ah!" She cried, his fingers flicking gently against her clit.

Kissing her inner thigh, he didn't need to see her mind to know the quickened pulse of her vein there was a result of her impending orgasm. Eyes already dark at the scent of her arousal and the blood on her lips from when he had kissed her, he sucked the pulse point of her thigh before biting with a deep growl. Isabella screamed, back arching and body shaking at the power of her orgasm.

"Oh my god…". Isabella murmured as she came down from her high. Aro chuckled at this, sealing the small wound closed with a swipe of his tongue before sliding back up to kiss her again.

Isabella took this opportunity to wrap her arms around his neck, her body molding perfectly to his. "You're wearing far too many clothes."

Aro's eyes glinted with amusement. "Why yes, I suppose I am."

A sharp tearing sound changed that fact, as Aro looked smug with himself. Sensually sliding his hands down the arch of her back, he gripped her backside, bringing her hips more flush with her own at an angle that elicited another strangled moan.

"Please…" Came her breathy plea. Aro did not intend to keep her waiting.

—

Aro's Rooms— Sunrise

Isabella gently stretched her limbs, relishing in the sweet soreness from the last few hours.

She sighed, feeling cool lips tracing slowly up her bare spine. Nothing much was covered of her, other than the blanket draped across her waist as they laid in front of the fireplace. Rather— where she laid as he continued to tease her body with sensuous kisses up her spine.

Other than being a dramatic backdrop for continuous rounds of carnal escapades, she required the warmth to sustain herself with someone certifiably _not_ human. Additional sensitivity around areas such as her throat, inner thigh, and shoulder attested to this. Isabella never thought a vampire could drink her blood without injecting venom… she also never dreamed that she would _love_ it. His samplings of her sweet ambrosia tasting blood had brought her to too many climaxes to count, though her throat was her favorite spot when he was inside her for the first time.

Isabella felt his lips pause as he placed a chaste kiss to the top of her head. She took this as her cue to turn, draping her leg over his own as she cuddled into his side. Aro wore a glazed expression as he began to stroke her hair absentmindedly— something she mirrored on his chest. "How was that for stamina, hm?"

She was rewarded with a soft chuckle. "Five hours is a good start."

"I'd say." Isabella agreed, placing an open mouthed kiss above his dead heart. "It's good to see that risks pay off… though I hadn't expected you to… ah…"

"Drink from you?" He posed, that smug look now accompanying his glazed expression.

"Mhmm." Isabella blushed fiercely, making him chuckle once again.

"I have excellent control. It lends well to ensuring your pleasure and mine." She heard the smirk in his voice. "Younger vampires are often unable to retract their venom when they bite… However with age and experience one can control it quite effortlessly."

Isabella huffed in fake anger. "Do you mean to say I'm not your first human lover? I'm shocked. Absolutely shocked!"

"I'm afraid I'm not your first either, piccola. Though I am not human."

"Definitely not". She smiled. "In that case, I suppose I can't be angry with you…". She murmured, kissing his throat before making her way to his lips.

Aro groaned, breaking the kiss. "Even as I would like to ravish you senseless, I have business to attend to." He glanced at the sunlight beginning to filter into the room. "The brothers patience has since worn out, my dear."

"Oh fine… just leave me by my lonesome while you do important vampire things."

"I will return to you as soon as I am able. In the meantime, you should try to get some rest." Aro picked her up then, bringing her back over to the bed and tucking her underneath the sheets.

"Aw… that was anticlimactic." She sighed, snuggling into the soft bedding.

Aro let out an exasperated sigh, stroking her cheek. "You're impossible."

"You're welcome." Isabella hummed, drifting off to sleep. Aro rose, feeling the most content in a long time.

—

Throne Room— Morning

No one made eye contact with the esteemed leader of the Volturi as he entered the throne room. Felix, however, could not hide a shit-eating grin as he nudged Demitri. "You owe me a ferrari." Demitri, in turn, look unenthused as he cursed in another language.

Turning to his brothers, Caius looked less than amused, while Marcus wore an all-knowing smile. "Thank you brother, for gracing us with your presence."

Aro ignored him for the moment, reclining on the central daius, hands folded thoughtfully. "Remind me brother, how long were you away when you and Athendora were married?"

"Which time, brother?" Quipped Marcus.

"Enough, both of you." Caius growled. "Send our next _guest_ in."

—

Aro's Rooms— Late Afternoon

Isabella woke with a start as usual, though she was surprised to see how long she had slept with the afternoon light filtering in through the space between the heavy drapes.

Red eyes were burned into the back of her mind— something that immensely startled her as her nightmares were beginning to shift. The burning backdrops remained the same, though the figures within them were muddled… except for those red eyes. They screamed, the sounds of metallic flesh tearing. Then she woke up. She could not decide what was worse— this dream or the previous from which Aro comforted her with the prospective loss of her family and friends.

Sighing, she stood and padded over to the window, passing the discarded clothes on the floor; none were salvagable in their shredded state. Her nakedness would have to do.

Pulling open the heavy velvet drapes and dark paned windows, she appreciated the view of the Italian countryside. Come to think of it, she quite enjoyed the feel of the sunlight on her naked body. With a smile, she picked a volume of prose and reclined on the chaise lounge situated just under the broad window, between two dark bookshelves.

An hour or so later, she heard approaching footfalls, knowing well that Aro was returning to her. The sun was barely starting to set, casting pink and orange hues in the line of light. Isabella did not look up from her book, twirling a lock of her hair around her finger, the rest falling across her chest. "How was business?" She mused, gingerly turning a page from her position.

Silence. Something was placed on a nearby table with a gentle thud before Aro came into her line of peripheral vision. "Dull." Came his silky voice; still, she did not meet his eyes. "While I looked forward to returning you, I had not expected this tempting vision."

"What would you suggest? My clothes are torn to ribbons. Would you prefer I walked naked around the castle?"

Isabella was suddenly pinned, the book tossed aside somewhere as Aro hovered over her, chest rumbling with a growl. "Oh…". She giggled mischievously. "Is that not what I should do, your grace?"

"Minx." He purred, crashing his lips to hers as they resumed what had previously been interrupted. While they did not have all the time in the world with the uncertain future ahead, they were set on making the most of it… whatever this might become.

—

Unknown Location— Nightfall

One more dead without the slightest detection. A V-shaped pendant flickered in the firelight, just to the pile of disembodied limbs. Picking up the pendant, the figure sneered.

"Stop." The figure called to the other, just before the fallen vampire's head was tossed into the flames.

The other looked with question, realization dawning quickly at the glittering pendant. Wait, they had said…. It had been far too long.

"It is time we send a message."

—

Ending Notes: Soooo… Isabella certainly likes to get under Aro's skin hm? Long awaited too, especially with a dually sexually empowered Bella. As you can see, I borrowed some of the imagery/vampiric dynamics from universes such as Trueblood. Vampires are capable of such sensuality, and blood (and the moods that come with their feeding) is something fun to play with…. ;)

And ooh we've had a glimpse at a prospective villain. What do you think?


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Sorry for the longer wait on this chapter! The action is getting good, and I wanted to make sure everything was perfect. I don't own the character's, but I play with them... consensually. All mistakes are my own. Now enjoy the chapter!

—

Chapter 9

—

Last Time…

"Stop." The figure called to the other, just before the fallen vampire's head was tossed into the flames.

The other looked with question, realization dawning quickly at the glittering pendant. Wait, they had said…. It had been far too long.

"It is time we send a message."

—

Aro's Rooms— Early Evening

"What is on your mind, piccola?" Aro murmured, his fingers doing simply sinful things to her… scalp. For someone with long locks of his own, Aro seemed intrigued by hers— always playing with it, pulling it, and now running his fingers through it delectably.

"Everything and nothing it seems…Sometimes I wish you could look into my mind to see the jumbled mess that it is." She sighed.

"Explain it to me, if you wish.. Or we can talk about it no longer." He regarded her seriously, seeing the burdened look in her eyes. "Either way, I will fetch you sustenance first."

Isabella's stomach growled in agreement, making Aro laugh on his way out. He returned a minute later fully dressed in a dark suit with a delicious assortment of cheeses, fruits, some nuts, crackers, and fresh focaccia that smelled of rosemary. She happily began eating in the room that directly adjoined his bedroom— some type of open sitting room or sun room, where half of the room consisted of floor to ceiling wide-paned windows. The view of the Italian countryside in the fading light was astounding— she was sure the green hilltops and stretches of vineyards would be even more impressive in the coming starlight.

Once she was finished with her meal, Aro refilled her goblet with water and presented her with a small bowl. Confused, she saw there were three pills. "Wha-"

"I drank a considerable amount of your blood… not enough to drastically weaken you, yet given the stress that our circumstance presents, I would like to ensure you are well."

She nodded thoughtfully at this, taking the supplements before probing him with her next question. "Is this a normal thing you do?" Isabella looked at him skeptically, a little thrown off that he was so well prepared to take care of her.

Aro looked away from her, his brows becoming furrowed. "No… The last human I laid with later became my wife. A grave mistake."

"You have sought no other company?"

"I have… I feel I must explain this… vampires are much less attached to their feeling with such matters…"

Three bangs sounded at the adjoining bedroom door, nearly shaking it off its hinges. Aro hissed, a look of irritation crossing his features. He ensured the sheet around Isabella was secure before appearing by the door, opening it just fractionally. "What?" He snarled.

This conduct by one of the guard was unheard of, due to the severity of punishment when it happened last… Over two centuries ago, a lower guard was sent to find the icier, blond king due to impending enemies in Volterra. Finding himself and Athendora in a state of undress, the guard member was without his head for some years; he was not burned altogether due to his developing gift.

This knowledge was not lost on Felix. He greeted his master, looking positively mortified. "Master Aro. There is something you must see. It is of grave importance." He spoke quickly, almost too fast for Isabella's human hearing to pick up.

Aro nodded sternly, shooing him with a flick of the wrist. Aro completed his current ensemble with a dark cloak. Crimson fabric lined the edges, which enhanced his crimson, steely gaze. Isabella, however, was unperturbed, and steadfast in her resolve.

"Felix, get me something to wear." She called, untangling her hair with her fingers as she walked to the door. A few cracks had formed from the earlier disruption, scarring the refined quality of the dark wood.

"Where do you think you're going?" Aro said lowly, his visage cool, much unlike the warmer, gentler man she had come to know.

Isabella's jaw clenched reflexively, but she did not look at him; she would not reward his garish shift in mood in the least. "I'm going with you."

A gentler knock indicated Felix's return. Isabella opened it enough to reach her arm out, collecting the items from Felix before shutting it firmly. "Thanks, Felix." A minute later, Isabella pulled a simple black cloak over her red knee-length dress. Aro ghosted past her, his mouth set in a rigid line. "So be it."

—

Unknown Location— Evening

If looks could kill, everyone in sight would have fallen with Aro's foul mood. His entire posture was rigid, his being rippling with power and seething contempt. Felix made sure to keep his distance, walking ten feet in front of the pair as a guard of sorts, Isabella realized.

Soon they were traveling at inhuman speed, as vampires often preferred. Where they ended though, was unknown to her. They were indoors, but there was no natural source of light, even in the night. The faded, nearly crumbling stone revealed the castle's true age, as the dungeons did similarly on the evening of her arrival. Down the long halls were swarths of various fabrics and tapestries. Intricate and beautiful, their similar aging made it apparent that this section of the castle was no longer used, if not forgotten altogether… especially with the tell-tale sign of spiderwebs spanning across the ceiling.

"What is this place?" Isabella asked.

"A secure part of the castle. Only few know of its existence and use." Felix answered.

A few minutes passed again in relative silence, until Felix stopped at at a random section of the hall. He pulled two tapestries back, revealing a heavy door with intricate metal pieces, that were nearly floral in their design and interconnected by small divots in the metal.

With a blur of movement, two metallic _thunks_ sounded before Aro pushed open the door, and Felix escorted Isabella inside quickly and shut the door silently The other occupants of the medium sized room included Marcus, Caius, Athendora, Felix, Jane, Alec, Chelsea, Renata, and Demitri.

Athendora gave a small wave, though her expression was pinched, much like Caius's gaze on a regular basis. Marcus looked bored, though a flicker of amusement crossed his features as Isabella entered the room. Demitri was pacing by a lone table, centered within the simply furnished room. A slumped burlap sack sat at the center of the table. Aro extended his hand in Demitri's direction, and was quickly met with the elite guard member.

"What happened?" Isabella questioned from her position behind Aro. Demitri looked to his master, who nodded once.

"Our security was breached by an unknown entity." Explained Demitri. "Whoever it was left this." He gestured with his free hand to the table. "We have not detected any material hazardous to us."

"Let us see it then." Aro spoke, nodding towards the bag while releasing his hold on Demitri's palm.

The seconds it took to unfurl the drawstrings of the sack stretched on agonizingly. Demitri stiffened as he gripped the object, pulling it upwards into full view.

Hisses filled the room as the disembodied head of a vampire was presented. Demitri's fingers held it by tendrils of perfectly curled brunette hair. Her pristine, pale face was marred by deep cracks, resembling a smashed mirror. Still, she remained beautiful in her true death. The vampire's mouth fell open, a Volturi pendant and chain clattering to the ground a moment later.

"Anne was on a security sweep of Eastern Europe. She was due to return tomorrow." Came Demitri's strained voice once more.

"Whoever has moved against us will regret it." Came a venomous snarl from Jane.

Caius spoke next. "I like the sound of that."

"Still, the question remains… how did they enter Volterra undetected?" Marcus mused.

"I could not sense anyone coming against my shield…" Came Renata's voice.

"They also proved to be un-trackable… their scent eludes me… something no immortal has succeeded in in my lifetime." Demitri spoke, eyes tightening with vehemence.

Footsteps were the only sound in the small chamber, as Aro circled the room thoughtfully, hands folded and poised at his chin. This continous movement amidst the silence and environment of dim light only served to exacerbate Isabella's sinking feeling. It was dread… easily identifiable and deeply compelling her to sense the stirrings of panic. "The sole being who has accomplished this in our time, has been _you_." Aro's eerily melodic voice echoed in her ears, his breath brushing the nape of her neck as he towered over her cloaked form from his position behind her.

"Aro, your speculations of an enemy are undeserved." Said Marcus, looking somewhat exasperated. "I am sure that Chelsea may also attest to her loyalty."

"Yes, Master. My ability would only echo the loyalty already present. None have strayed from it within the Volturi." Chelsea spoke softly, eyes downcast.

Aro walked around Isabella thoughtfully until his faced her. "Well, it appears our coven is at a loss. What say you?"

"Give it to me." She gestured towards Demitri, who met her gaze with pure confusion. "Her head." Isabella explained. This surely wasn't helping with Felix's assumptions that she was certifiably insane.

Aro quirked an eyebrow at her— the first neutral expression she received since the were interuppted by Felix some time ago. She would give him a piece of her mind later, but for now—

Isabella turned the vampire's head over in her hands, examining the jagged edge of the base of her skull. Running her fingers against the granite skin, her eyes widened at its undiscovered, sinister nature. "Call your allies. Call them _now_." All eyes were on her now. "Look at her, all of you… There's no venom. She was drained of it completely."

—

Cullen Manor— Early Morning

"Incoming call in three… two… one…"

Carlisle's cellphone sounded from upstairs. A book closed, followed by a friendly greeting of "Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

"Carlisle, old friend." Came Aro's musical voice from the other line. "It appears I'm in need of your coven's presence in Volterra."

"Aro. It's been a long time… I trust Isabella is well."

"She is, rest assured. She will be able to discuss the details."

"Carlisle!" Came his adoptive daughter's voice through the phone.

"Isabella." Carlisle smiled.

"We need you here immediately. There's no time to waste or explain fully until you're here and secure with us. The Volturi private jet will be arriving with 5 of the lower guards in four hours. Ensure that Jasper is ready, I will be waking from my change 26 hours after you arrive in Volterra."

Carlisle winced as the cracking of wood sounded throughout the house, as Edward left the house quickly through the back door. He was never happy regarding the prospect of Isabella's change… now especially at the Volturi's hands.

"Understood." Carlisle spoke. "We will see you soon, Isabella."

The line disconnected.

Author's Note: So what did you think? Is there trouble in paradise? Why the sudden decision to have Isabella changed? All will be revealed soon... ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Hello my loves! Chapter 10 is here! I am blown away at how much love this story has received so far. Let's be honest, I'm also glad that the writing has gotten a bit better, now that I'm back in the swing of things. Thank you again to all my lovely followers and reviewers- you rock my socks. Do people still say that? *Sigh* I digress. All mistakes are mine. I do not own the characters... I just play with them... consensually. On with the chapter!

—

Chapter 10

—

Last Time…

"Carlisle!" Came his adoptive daughter's voice through the phone.

"Isabella." Carlisle smiled.

"We need you here immediately. There's no time to waste or explain fully until you're here and secure with us. The Volturi private jet will be arriving with 5 of the lower guards in four hours. Ensure that Jasper is well fed, I will be waking from my change in 26 hours after you arrive in Volterra."

Carlisle winced as the cracking of wood sounded throughout the house, as Edward left the house quickly through the back door. He was never happy regarding the prospect of Isabella's change… now especially at the Volturi's hands.

"Understood." Carlisle spoke. "We will see you soon."

The line disconnected.

—

2 Hours Earlier—Volturi Safe Room

Isabella turned the vampire's head over in her hands, examining the jagged edge of the base of her skull. Running her fingers against the granite skin, her eyes widened at its undiscovered, sinister nature. "Call your allies. Call them _now_." All eyes were on her now. "Look at her, all of you… There's no venom. She was drained of it completely."

"What does that even mean?!" Came an equally disbelieving and alarmed cry from Jane. Few things have cracked her smooth expression over the years…. this alone could note how serious the situation had become.

"This is far worse than I had imagined." Came Isabella's hollow voice, her gaze distant as she wracked her brain for any indication of this fact in her dreams. "The red eyes… they're targeting vampires. And by the looks of it, they are beginning with the Volturi."

Deep growls chorused around her, an ominous sound that lurked for just a moment until near chaos ensued.

"There is NO way-"

"Like they could-"

"Looks like the little human couldn't-"

"Caius calm down-"

"I never liked Anne anywa-"

"Would you CEASE!" The raven haired king bellowed, eyes crazed and fingers poised like claws as a result of seething rage. "Demitri and Felix— take a group of the lower guard and reinforce our create a perimeter, as your abilities are no longer satisfactory with our impending enemy." Felix and Demitri shared a glance, confirming Isabella's suspicions that he was somewhat crestfallen.

Aro continued immediately, authoritative and unwavering. "Renata will stay with us as we discuss our next move." The vampiress nodded, moving to collect scrolls and what appeared to be maps, depositing them on the lone table. His gaze flickered to Athendora, bypassing Isabella completely as the three leaders sat formally at the previously unoccupied mahogany table. "Jane and Alec, take Athendora and Isabella to the tower. Ensure their protection."

Aro wouldn't even look at her, seeming all to happy in his occupation with the papers in front of him as he ordered the women away. Did he really think she would be happy being whisked away to be babysat? If he did, he was sorely mistaken.

"Excuse me?" Came a low response from Isabella as she shouldered past the twins. Jane hissed, while Alec watched in fascination. "Do you truly expect us to sit and watch while the males take care of the bad guys?"

"Jane, Alec. That will be all." Aro spoke cooly, still refusing to turn his attention to her.

Isabella's voice lowering to a near growl if that were humanly possible. " _Look at me._ " Out of options, and far too angry for blasted feminine manners, Isabella ripped the parchments that occupied his hands onto the far end of the table. Aro glanced down to them for a second before meeting her gaze. "Let me remind you that you didn't know a threat was coming until _I_ arrived. You need my help, whether you like it or not. There is no way in hell I will be locked away like a pretty object."

A silent, uncomfortable moment passed in the room before cold fingers gripped her chin as Aro growled deeply. "You will remember your place, _piccola_. My endearment also only goes so far."

Bella did not break her gaze from his dark, menacing eyes. " _Are you fucking kidding me?_ Is that it then, you threaten all that question your authority? Or do you kill them?" She cocked her head at this, studying his expression. "What, do you expect me to wilt? To beg your forgiveness? To bow at your feet?" A dark laugh escaped her lips. "I will not."

Everyone in the room was positively stunned. Pushing Aro's hand away, Isabella straightened and flashed a small grin at Athendora. "Seeing that you do not require our _valuable_ perspectives in this matter, we will be off to resume our feminine antics." Isabella winked, looping her arm with Athendora's before disappearing from sight.

"Aro seems to have met his match." Marcus murmured, his amused expression returning.

"If you wish to keep your head brother, I suggest you keep your thoughts to yourself." Aro snarled, though it did nothing to aid him.

—

Courtyard— Evening

Athendora was giggling with glee as they stopped within the outdoor grove of trees within the outdoor courtyard, the same one that she had first visited what seemed like months ago… In truth it had been just under two weeks.

"Did you see their faces?" Isabella laughed in return, though a little less freely.

"I have not seen Aro that flustered since the invention of electric lighting!" Athendora smiled contentedly, patting Isabella's arm that remained looped through hers as they walked. "Do not worry, he won't be angry for very long."

"Are you sure about that?" Isabella raised a brow, looking at Athendora disbelievingly.

"Not entirely… but since he didn't kill you immediately, there is significant hope." Athendora's gaze turned sympathetic as she observed the sad glint to Isabella's eyes. Like Aro, his new companion hid her emotions quite well… that being said, Athendora's lengthy marriage to Caius had required her to learn to pick up the subtlest of emotional expressions. "I am joking, dear one." She spoke again softly, bringing her new human friend to sit at the wide ledge of the vast marble fountain.

Isabella finally let her mask slip to reveal her dejection as she moved to lay on her back, as Athendora sat beside her head…. Anger was such a fleeting emotion, but the pain that followed was deeply rooted in her chest and exhausting to her "I fear I've been fooled, Athendora."

"How, cara?"

Isabella sighed, feeling the tears coming. "I feel like I've come to know a different man… surely one that doesn't exist. Surely that is the only explanation with how quickly he could disregard me. I did not expect love, or undying devotion… we barely know one another. But he could at least acknowledge me, respect me as he once did."

"I see." Athendora soothed. "Why do you think he does not respect you?"

"He wanted to lock me up in a tower!" Isabella cried in frustration. "Like we have nothing to offer…. It seems he only thinks of me as something to covet. I will not be owned by anyone."

"I understand completely…. We were born in a different time, and under threat Caius has become more primeval. He desires to protect me at all costs, as have Aro and Marcus in the past when Sulpicia and Didyme were still with us. Entirely possessive and jealous, the kings as many call them, are empowered to be even more so due to their power…. Aro, however, has an unspoken level of authority with his combined age and gift. But, he was always a loving husband to Sulpicia in private. We would talk when they were away. Caius was nearly the same: cold on the outside, but loving… otherwise I would not have tolerated him this long." Isabella laughed softly at this.

"I had expected as much." Isabella hummed.

"Yes. I can see that Aro has become close to you… he has admitted to his affections of you today. His marks also attest to that." Isabella flushed, her fingers reflexively touching the mark on her neck, now exposed by her position. "Had he not cared for you, he would have drained you, cara. Though, some work must be done on quelling his instincts to hide you away at the prospect of danger. Not that he would succeed, if he tried."

"Mhmm… no way in hell."

The two friends fell into a contented silence as they looked at the emerging stars as the light faded. Soon enough, a Isabella couldn't keep in her burning question. "How do you stand it, Athendora?"

"With Caius?" A nod. "I love him, more than immortality itself. The mating bond is mysterious, but is a love so strong that many arguments and frivolties melt away in comparison. Still, it is a love that is equally earned, and is not a result of fate or destiny. Isabella, you are good for him, and far better than he deserves at times. I do hope that Aro might earn your love in return."

Isabella's eyes fell closed, her mind conflicted with the events of the past few weeks. Through all her musings, they came back to him, time and time again; not necessarily of affection or admiration, but moreso of frustration. Eventually she felt that he was near. Athendora left soon after— most likely to find her own companion and give him a gentle, but firm piece of her mind.

Isabella was aware that Aro had taken her friend's place, though at a bit of a farther distance. She modeled his earlier behavior in not acknowledging his presence. She had nearly started meditating when he finally spoke.

"Isabella, you must know that I was trying to protect you."

She bit her tongue, her last effort to remain moderately civil. "Is that what you think? I'm not yours to protect. Nor am I defenseless or dull as you made others infer."

"Isabella-" He started simply, his unease creeping into his tone. He was clearly very bad at this and _much_ out of practice.

"I thought you said vampires were much less emotional when it came to sex." Isabella continued in irritation. "I had no idea I was anything more to you with how you've treated me today."

"You are more to me, Isabella. So much more." The silky quality of his voice was then emphasized. He ached to touch her, but kept his distance from her position as she looked up at the stars.

"How? Your behavior is a fucked up way of showing your regard for me, then."

"I deeply apologize for my behavior… I know I can only show you my remorse through my actions… If there is any way I can earn your trust, say the word and I will do it."

"I don't think you understand, Aro. You have acted towards me in anger and distrust. You devalued my opinions, my power, my knowledge… for the sake of what? To maintain this image you have built for yourself? We've only just begun whatever this might be, and I hardly see a reason to put more of my energy into this, when I have received so many mixed signals and betrayals of the trust I've given in return."

"You are different Isabella… I hardly know what to make of you. In such few days, you came to understand me so completely… I've found solace in you. If I have turned you away indefinitely, I will not know what to make of the time I have left without you."

Isabella finally moved from her position to look at him. She absorbed his pained express, his vulnerability. Still, above all else, she needed to protect herself as she had always done.

"I don't know Aro…. Ah… It doesn't mean that I don't want to explore what this is. It also doesn't mean I don't care for you. I wouldn't have taken the chance I did spilling my blood the other night if it weren't for that. Or my belief you care for me too, which you have confirmed. That being said, I need to know and fully trust you, and know you know and fully trust me to give my heart to you. I can't let slide that you mistrusted me so much to believe I was like Sulpicia, or that I was a threat sent here to destroy you. If we are going to pursue this romantically with one another, this will be a relationship of equals. I will not be made to submit whenever your temper or need for authority flares up."

Aro nodded at this, his eyes downcast.

"You must include me. We have to work together, for all our sakes, or our efforts will be at a loss. Then, you will begin to prove to me that this is worth it."

"I swear to you, I will." Aro spoke earnestly, clutching her hands in his own.

"Then listen to my words well. More vampires will die, if they have not already. My dreams have made that clear. Call for your allies, gather them here to ensure our strength, and less loss of life. And one last thing— my abilities have extended as far as they may go. I see fewer things coming. If I am to be of use, I must be turned. Immediately."

Aro's expression became slightly mournful as his hand raised to trace the outline of her jaw, stopping at her chin. "I will miss this."

Isabella sighed. "I know… But this way I will be stronger. Less breakable. It's time to call the Cullens. Something tells me we'll need Jasper to help my transition."

Aro nodded solemnly as he stood and offered his arm to his mortal companion. He relished in the warmth of her touch as they walked to make final preparations. He stole glances at her, marveling at her strength and conviction. Aro had been impressed by many in his lifetime, though those he admired were but few. While he would not express his admiration so freely for the woman who had bewitched him, he would closely guard this secret until the time was right.

—

Author's Note: What did you think? I'm a fan of this Athendora/Bella friendship tbh. And Aro definitely DID get his ass handed to him. Good show Bella, good show.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Two chapters in one day? Whaaaaat? I was positively inspired. Please note that the changed story / relationship with the Cullens and Edward specifically has made it so that Bella never encountered James. She has never experienced the sting of venom.

As always, I do not own the characters, I just play with them... consensually. All mistakes are my own. Now, on with the chapter!

—

Chapter 11

—

Last Time…

And one last thing— my abilities have extended as far as they may go. I see fewer things coming. If I am to be of use, I must be turned. Immediately."

Aro's expression became slightly mournful as his hand raised to trace the outline of her jaw, stopping at her chin. "I will miss this."

Isabella sighed. "I know… But this way I will be stronger. Less breakable. It's time to call the Cullens. Something tells me we'll need Jasper to help my transition."

—

Volturi Safe Room— Very Early Morning

Isabella ended the call and handed the phone back to Aro. Anticipation fluttered like thousands of butterflies in her stomach. The room had been transformed to a more hospitable area with various seating, desks, and bookcases as those present knew full well that they would occupy the room for the next few days. This environment, when combined with the most talented and the esteemed of the Volutri present ensured Isabella's safety and secrecy during her transformation.

The Volturi had deeply ingrained ceremonies when a gifted human was changed. Isabella was able to compromise with Aro on some of the traditions such as the formal chanting and overall ceremony, with the stipulation that there could still be overly gothic candelabras and the elite guard present. A red velvet cloth also adorned the oval table in the center of the room, which contrasted Isabella's fully black ensemble. She wore a floor length black dress, with a delicate lace overlay. She was glad that it was relatively comfy and cool, given that she would feel she was burning alive in just a few moments.

The guard members in the room— Felix, Demitri, Jane, Alec, and Renata wore deep black cloaks with black lining and gold trim. Compared to plain black cloaks as others wore, it displayed their premium status as part of the guard. Athendora, Caius, Marcus, and Aro wore similar cloaks, though with deep crimson lining and intricate trim.

Aro stood at the center of the room with Isabella. Taking her hand gently, he begun: "Isabella has chosen to join us in immortality. Your presence is your solemn vow to protect her until she wakes to this life." The guard bowed their heads, while Athendora and Marcus beamed. Caius looked quite neutral, which with his former expressions was equivalent to a wide smile in Isabella's book.

"Isabella, are you ready to begin?" Isabella nodded, following Aro's lead as he guided her towards the table. She sat on the edge and swung her legs over and settled a bit until she was in a comfortable laying position. She crossed her hands over the other across her abdomen, willing herself to be steely and brave in her resolve with what would come.

Aro stood just behind her head, his eyes never leaving hers as he brushed her hair back, fingers gently grazing his mark as he exposed her neck. Although it was tradition for Aro to change those entering the Volturi, she preferred him knowing how gentle he had been with her in the past. And, even if she didn't admit it to herself, she wanted to bear his mark as she met the end of her fleeting human life, and the beginning of an eternity.

Time seemed to move in slow motion as Aro regarded Isabella one last time, if not apologetically, before he lowered his mouth to her pulse point. She could not help but shiver as his cool breath fanned across her skin.

Placing a kiss to the column of her throat, his teeth pierced her flesh, causing an audible gasp from her and soft growls from the other vampires in the room. Isabella's hands found their way into his raven hair as her back arched— her body felt like it had come alive again, spectators aside.

Aro growled deeply, his eyes rolling back before closing entirely as he drank slowly, relishing again in its addictive quality. After taking a considerable amount of her blood, he paused, allowing the venom to pool in his mouth before biting harder, injecting her blood stream with his venom. Isabella instantaneously gave a pained cry, his lips soon moving to bite both her wrists and ankles before they were pinned automatically to the table by Demitri and Felix.

Her entire body tensed as the feeling of pure fire spread slowly from every bite, agonizing and unforgiving as it progressed through her veins. She was aware the she was unusually still— immobile even— by the concerned questioning around her.

"How is she silent?"

"Is there enough Venom, Master?"

"Is she dying?"

"No." Aro hissed, gesturing for Felix and Demitri to remove their hands, their constraint unnecessary with Isabella's still form. Marcus joined him at Isabella's side.

"Indeed, her transformation progresses. Look, brother. Look at her eyes."

Although they were firmly shut, her pupils seemed to be going back and forth behind the lids rapidly. Truthfully, once the venom had spread and her body was paralyzed, vivid images flashed incessantly— too quickly for comprehension. It overwhelmed her, making her feel nearly mad as the burning continued. Minutes blurred into what seemed like hours. After an undetermined amount of time within her mental prison, cool hands stroked her cheeks. "One day gone, piccola." Came Aro's soft voice. Memories and flashes sparked with renewed fervor surrounding the raven haired vampire, making her internally curse him for contributing to this incoherent hell.

What she could only guess was the second day was worse. The flames that had spanned across her entire body now tormented her across her abdomen, her remaining humanity kindling the white hot embers.

The blurs took familiar shapes now— she realized that what she saw must have been her life flashing before her eyes, at least partially. The young pixie darted around her rattled mind just as she did in reality, reminding her that they would arrive the day before she awoke. She begged unknown entities that it would be soon, as she felt that her initial resolve had broken ten times over.

Her family's voices were like a cool wave of serenity; Isabella figured that Jasper must have been influencing this too, with his gift. She made sure to thank him for that later.

"One more day." Came Esme's motherly voice. _Oh thank God._

Hours passed just the same as the burning grew closer to her heart, before encapsulating it completely. No other pain could compare, even within the last days. The strangled beat thundered in her ears painfully. Finally, her first heart wrenching scream became one with the inhuman screams only she could hear. Then as quickly as it began, it stopped.

Everyone remained still as the newborn vampire before them. They waited for a single movement… a twitch… anything from a typically wrathful and emotive newborn vampire. But, nothing, to an observer. Jasper, however, knew the newborn vampiress was likely assessing her surroundings, especially with the gifts she would most likely possess.

Slowly, Isabella's eyes opened, revealing the deep crimson orbs that revealed the last clutchings to her human life. She inhaled, stiffening immediately and moving from her vulnerable position in a flash. What Jasper had not expected, however, was her creative use of her space with her defense tactics. Looking up, the vampires regarded newborn Isabella crouching upon the central beams above the table— a superb vantage point for scoping out the room and its many inhabitants.

"Isabella…". Jasper drawled slowly. He felt no aggression or worrisome emotions— just mild curiosity with a dash of apprehension. "We will not harm you. Do you think you could come down?" He flashed a small smile at her.

Isabella cocked her head, shifting just slightly in her crouched position from above before straightening and dropping with a gentle thud to the ground below. "Jasper." She smiled before hugging the blond vampire. "It's good to see you."

Jasper chuckled, pulling away from her to watch her intently with a mirthful expression. "After all this time, you still manage to surprise me. How are you doing it?"

"Doing what?"

"Not cowering or snarling at me, darlin."

"Why on earth would I do that?"

"Well… for one, you're a newborn. It would be easy to perceive anyone as a threat, especially with my visible scars."

Isabella rolled her eyes. "I wanted you here, remember? You're no threat to me. None of you are."

"Awesome!" Emmett's voice boomed before he scooped her up from behind, hugging her tight. "Immortality looks good on you, Bells."

Isabella giggled, punching his arm playfully once he set her down. "Thanks Emmett." Glancing to his mate, she waved. "It's good to see you Rose."

"Emmett you have to be more careful." Carlisle interjected, moving over to Bella slowly before hugging her as well.

"Why? I felt him coming. If I had an issue he'd be flat on his ass. Oh, uh… sorry." Isabella smiled apologetically at her long-time father figure. Carlisle shook his head, smiling at her. Esme followed suit, hugging her closely in a motherly embrace. "You look beautiful."

"That she does!" Alice couldn't help but squeal, launching herself at her long time best friend. "I missed you! You didn't get into too much mischief while I was gone, did you?" She teased.

"Define mischief." Isabella shot back, glaring with mock sass. She glanced to the looming figure just behind Alice. "Edward." She acknowledged, before moving on to more important, and interesting people.

She received a nod from Alec, Jane, and Demitri, and Renata as she expected. A fist bump from an elated Felix, though he tried to keep a straight face.

Athendora was beaming, quickly hugging her newfound friend. "I must agree, you are absolutely stunning, Isabella!" Caius still looked neutral, which was a great compliment. "Welcome to the Volturi." He said somewhat uncomfortably, seeming to want to look anywhere else soon after.

"Thank you, Caius." There was that uncomfortable expression again. Call her evil, but it made Isabella smile.

"Immortal life suits you well." Marcus complimented, flashing a knowing smile, eyes darting between her and Aro. She had left him for last, almost nervous to face him in her new state. When she finally did turn, she couldn't hold back the radiant smile that reflected his own. He walked to her, capturing both of her hands and bringing them to his lips. "Bellisima." He hummed, stroking the tops of her hands indulgently as they rested between them. "Amazing. Still, I cannot read you, piccola. Your gifts have followed you into immortal life…. Allistar will soon aid us in understanding them further… but let us first sate your thirst, hmm?"

A dull burning flared up at the back of Isabella's throat, causing her to reflexively swallow the venom that began to pull in her mouth. She nodded and began to walk with Aro from the room.

"Carlisle, are you really going to allow her to become a murderer? Like them?" Edward spoke disdainfully, making Isabella turn with a dark glare.

"Edward…" Carlisle warned, though his son did not seem to back down in hostility. "Isabella is capable of making her own choices."

"Or to follow their ungodly path it seems." Edward sneered, earning a growl from the Volturi guard in the room.

Isabella cocked her head, moving from Aro's side to walk over to Edward. She was not visibly tense, but instead smiled sweetly at him as she neared. "Edward." She purred. "I am so happy to know of your concern for me. It really shows how much you care." Her hand found his cheek, something that made Edward's eyes widen before he leaned into it fractionally.

"I've always cared for you, Bella. You must know that." He said earnestly, his attitude having shifted altogether as his unrequited love finally paid attention to him. He hoped, dearly, that her newfound immortality would change things for them.

"I know." She smiled again. "You know what would make me really happy, Edward?" The hundred year old vampire had adopted a puppy dog expression, hanging onto every word she spoke as she hovered closer to him.

A sharp crack sounded. Edward hissed in pain, clutching his cheek where Isabella's hand just was. "Get that stick out of your ass, and don't you _dare_ insult my friends again. Are we clear?"

Edward swallowed, blinking in disbelief. His face contorted to defiance, though it wilted as he glanced at the guard and kings surrounded the room. "Crystal."

"Great." Isabella said apathetically, turning again to Aro who beheld her with smug satisfaction and pride. "Now, how about that drink?"

—

Throne Room— Afternoon

Isabella withdrew from the man with a soft sigh, letting him drop to the marble floor at her feet. She felt no remorse, seeing the light fade from his eyes— something about him had let her know he was absolutely despicable.

Pivoting, she found Aro watching her as he lounged on the central dais. "Enjoy the show?" She purred, stalking towards him slowly with a tantilizing sway to her hips.

"Immensely… You did very well." He responded, moving to stand and offering his arm. Isabella visibly deflated, a look of frustration clouding her features. "Oh come now, cara. Do not mistake me for not wanting you…. I only desire to respect your wishes."

Seeing her eyebrows furrow further in confusion, he took her arm and guided her to a mirror in an adjacent room. It was the first time she had seen herself in all her immortal glory— and it understandably took her breath away. He stood behind her, watching her as her eyes studied her new form. Isabella was already beautiful in her human life… where immortality had enhanced what was already there. Her skin was now luminescent and pale— free from any flaws and smooth. Her hair had grown a few inches to the middle of her back, still a deep chocolate brown with a few highlights of mahogany. Her heart shaped face now held sharper angles, though none took away from her immaculate beauty. Her lips were fuller, and were now a cross between delectable dark pink and red. Dark lashes framed her startling crimson eyes, adding to her allure.

There they stood, motionless in front of a large looking glass, as they called it in earlier centuries. Isabella's beauty defied description, Aro noted, a satisfied smile gracing his lips as his eyes met her own in the glass.

"Seeing you this way…". His fingertips ghosted up her shoulders. "I desire you more than I can say. My earlier imaginings do not compare to your ethereal grace within this life. Even more radiant… though I doubt it is even possible, cara."

Locking eyes, she lifted her left hand and pressed her palm against his cheek. "What is it, then?" She questioned.

His voice lowered to a whisper, his nose skimming down the column of her throat, placing a single kiss to the mark from his bite. "Feeding can spur lustful frenzies, void of rational thought. I do not wish to take advantage, as tempting as you may be. I still desire to earn your trust and affections, the honorable way."

Isabella sighed, knowing he was right. Slowly, her reason was coming back to her as the high from feeding began to fade. She turned to him with a small smile. "And they say chivalry is dead."

"Never."

—

Author's Note: Just some fluff at the end. What did you think? :D


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Hello fair readers! So sorry for my prolonged absence from this story. Graduate school is a cruel mistress, and makes time for writing quite scarce around midterm season. I've also been quite nervous to begin going into the nature of Isabella's gifts, as it pertains to her past. The Isabella I've written is a depiction of myself, something I recently realized, so it's been more difficult to write. BUT I've created a longer chapter for everyone as penance. As always, I do not own the characters. I just play with them... consensually. On with the chapter 3

Last Time...

"Seeing you this way…". His fingertips ghosted up her shoulders. "I desire you more than I can say. My earlier imaginings do not compare to your ethereal grace within this life. Even more radiant… though I doubt it is even possible, cara."

Locking eyes, she lifted her left hand and pressed her palm against his cheek. "What is it, then?" She questioned.

His voice lowered to a whisper, his nose skimming down the column of her throat, placing a single kiss to the mark from his bite. "Feeding can spur lustful frenzies, void of rational thought. I do not wish to take advantage, as tempting as you may be. I still desire to earn your trust and affections, the honorable way."

Isabella sighed, knowing he was right. Slowly, her reason was coming back to her as the high from feeding began to fade. She turned to him with a small smile. "And they say chivalry is dead."

"Never."

—

Chapter 12

—

Castle Grounds- Afternoon

Everyone seemed more cheery now that Isabella's transformation had happened; whether they knew it or not, Isabella was a protector, whose presence calmed and nurtured the positive qualities of others, it seemed. The Volturi also felt reassured now that she was awake that they were secure, and more prepared with such a talented vampire in their midst. The question was how her human abilities carried over to her vampire life.

Gifts were finicky things— some appearing right away, invasive and harsh, such as when Edward and Jasper awoke to their inhumanity. Countless thoughts and vile emotions were swirling, and overwhelmed the young vampire's senses. The vampiric instinct for survival was the only thing that kept them from going mad. Jane and Alec's gifts developed over time, showing themselves fully when they felt threatened some time after their change. These direct opposites of the gifted vampiric spectrum left a lot to be speculated regarding Isabella.

At this point, she wished that her gift would make itself known, as the fate of her world seemed to rest on her shoulders. Her mind was still cloudy, rapidly attempting to make sense of the vast sensory information that humans could not comprehend. Everything made insufferable noise. The air, each blade of grass, fibers within the mahogany flooring, soft music within the reception area, the sharp scratching of quills on parchment, the very clinks of the chains of the Volturi crest as the guard walked, footsteps guard on the perimeter of the castle. Each vampire had a distinct scent, ones she could pinpoint even if the vampire were no longer present in the spot they previously occupied, or the person they were with. Mates for instance, such as Alice and Jasper, had intermingled scents from spending so much time with the other; they only began to distinguish from the other when they spent time away for a couple hours.

Isabella soon understood what Aro had meant to have missed upon her turning— she missed the warmth of her humanity. She could only somewhat replicate the feeling of heat bathing in the sun, so it was something she did to occupy the time while she adjusted. The courtyard where Aro and herself first met, and Athendora and herself grew close was her favorite spot. The smells of the leaves and flowers within the garden nearby were pleasant, and held much more complexity now that made their existence entirely more beautiful.

Jasper was preparing the guard for advanced combat training in a near field— the distance allowed his gift not to influence others with his natural authority and aggression in war mode. With Jasper now occupied, Isabella's newborn emotions were swirling. She was frustrated that she still hadn't figured out what she should be doing in the last 12 hours. Everyone had been wracking their brains as to how a vampire could be drained of their venom completely, Carlisle especially as the medical professional of the group….

Aro was busy with Caius on the structure of battle training, and contacting various allies as she put it, with his outwardly charismatic nature. This made her discontent, somehow. She vowed not to mind it that much, if she could help it.

Marcus had suggested meditation rituals, which absolutely puzzled her on how finding her inner chakras would stop the impending doom…. though now she did just that in her own way. Her task was simple: stacking smooth river rocks on top of the other while in nature. While it wasn't a traditional form of meditation, her concentration eased her mind from her sensory overload. When the rocks would tip, she would start over, legs folded crisscross on the warm stones of the courtyard under the Italian sun.

After an indefinite amount of time, Isabella had stacked 15 stones from big to small at her spot. She froze, feeling a worrisome gust of air… and crash. Isabella sighed, looking up with an exasperated expression to see an apologetic Jasper.

"My apologies darlin'." He drawled, sitting across from her slowly, in case any newborn tendencies would flare up. "Judging from the frustration I'm feeling, I hope it's not all directed at me."

Isabella rolled her eyes. "You're in the clear. Just frustrated that I'm still pretty useless as a vampire as I started to be just a few days ago."

"Gifts take time to develop… some slower than others. At this rate, most of us didn't even know our own names, let alone our gifts right after we were changed. But, if you're really that impatient we can accelerate the process with a few tests. I have a theory."

"It's a good one too." Alice sing songed, appearing next to her mate in a flash. Their newborn counterpart didn't flinch in the slightest, further confirming his theory. "Awesome." Isabella grinned, hopping up and starting towards the training field in the distance.

—

Training Grounds— Morning

Once word circulated that Jasper was intending to uncover Isabella's gift, an audience of elite and lower guard members, as well as the Cullens and kings formed a circle around Isabella and Jasper.

Alice was bouncing with excitement, a near mirror image of Carlisle's elated expression. At long last, the mystery of the human girl he had come to love as a daughter might be somewhat clearer. He hoped she might find relief in reason behind her gifts…

Isabella's emotions were a mixture of nervous anticipation. Jasper sent gentle waves of calm together, as they faced each other in the middle of the field. "Ready?"

"Hell yeah!" Emmett bellowed a few yards away, causing many vampires to laugh, even more so when Rose smacked him lightly on the arm. "Ow… Rose…. fine, sorry."

"It's okay Em." Isabella called, smiling softly in his direction before turning to face Jasper again, her chin held high. "I'm ready." She said with confidence, causing Aro's dead heart to swell with pride as he watched alongside Carlisle, Marcus, and Caius.

"Isabella, you showed immense promise in your human life with many qualities that enhanced your survival… and now ours. Many may not know that I could not initially influence Bella's emotions. Alice could not see her future, either. What is curious is that Edward has never been able to read your mind… have you wondered why that might be?"

"Obviously." Came an impatient growl from Edward, who had seemingly adopted Caius' trademark sour expression since coming to Volterra.

Isabella ignored him, remaining focused on Jasper. "What's your theory?"

"Your human talents gave a small glimpse at the promise of a protective gift in your vampire life. The reason for it may lie in your basic instinct to protect yourself, and others. Alice was the first to be able to use her gift on you, as she met you and got to know you first darlin. Then myself, but never Edward. Why might that be?"

Isabella glanced over to Edward with distaste before looking back to Jasper. "I trust you and Alice. Edward… not so much."

Jasper nodded. "Exactly. You let Alice and I in. You let down your guard, so to speak. When you first arrived in Volterra, the guard here could not affect you either. That part of your gift is very much clear… though the other practical components need some testing, if I may."

Isabella nodded eagerly. "What's first?"

"Reflexes." Jasper stated simply. "Alice is going to be approaching you from different directions, out of sight and earshot, even to us. If and when you sense her presence, simply point to the corresponding direction."

"Sounds simple enough."

"Try ten miles out starting off, sugar."

"Sure thing, Jazzy." The pixie gave him a quick peck on the cheek before darting off, quickly vanishing from sight. A minute later, a small chime from Jasper's cellphone rang out.

"Alice is ready. Oh and close your eyes, Isabella. No cheating." Jasper quipped. "Alright, go."

A few seconds of nothing passed slowly before a twinge pulled at Isabella's subconscious. The only way she could describe it was a faint poking sensation within a large void of space, specifically from the northwest. Outstretching her right hand, she pointed in the direction that Alice was coming. "There."

Twenty seconds later, her vampiric hearing picked up the sound of Alice running from that very direction. More time elapsed until she was wrapped in a hug from the happy little sprite. "See, told you Jazz." Alice giggled.

"Mhmm. Timing given, I'd say you picked up Alice's approach at five miles away. It's impressive, considering vampire hearing picks up anything within a mile radius."

Demitri spoke up then. "Could you tell who was approaching?"

Isabella looked thoughtful before nodding. "Yes."

"By smell?"

"No, a feeling of familiarity, though not attached to a specific person. I knew she wouldn't hurt me."

Demitri pondered this before turning to the kings standing to his right. "Masters, might we test Jasper's theory with a guard member Isabella has not met?"

Caius nodded. "It seems appropriate. Find an unoccupied guard member and replicate what Alice has just done."

Demitri bowed his head before blurring off towards the tree line of the clearing. Two minutes later, another chime from Jasper's phone signaled that the next test was ready.

"Just as before, Isabella. Go."

Isabella breathed unecessarily, though it soothed her nerves just as well as in her mortal life. Her lips quirked as she felt the familiar sensation within her personal bubble of space. "There." She raised a pale arm to the southeast section of the field. Her head cocked to the side before she raised her other arm, pointing to the west. "Tricky bastard, I assume Demitri is coming that way in an effort to throw me off."

Sure enough, one unfamiliar vampire and Demitri ran into the clearing nearly a minute later. Demitri pouted, while Isabella crossed her arms and glared at him in a mockingly scathing manner. She might have stuck her tongue out at him too if she wasn't in such esteemed company. Turning to the unfamiliar vampire, she gave him a small smile and walked over to him, extending her hand. "Pleased to meet you…"

"Alexander." Came his deep baritone voice, his cool hand encompassing hers briefly before he retracted quickly, and resumed his position beside Demitri. He looked at her warily, seeming to be much more cautious than she, which was a surprise to many as _she_ was the newborn.

"And your read on him?" Demitri questioned.

"Unfamiliar, but not a threat." Isabella spoke with confidence, not sporting a shit eating grin. "You, however, are familiar but equally annoying in your attempts to fool me."

Demitri huffed in mild disappointment his eyes before dismissing Alexander to his duties.

The gravity of the eyes on her, watching, calculating, and even judging was beginning to take its toll. None wished her any harm, but Isabella felt as invincible as she felt vulnerable in understanding her gift. Still, she would persist to be of as much use as she could in the coming weeks….

"I wonder how her defensive talents might show themselves in different circumstances." Mused Carlisle.

"How do you mean?" Aro responded, looking to his old time friend to his left.

"We have seen her gift's range from afar, but how might her defensive skills work up close?"

Jasper looked thoughtful before he responded. "It's an interesting question, but Bella hasn't been trained in fighting, yet."

Isabella growled in frustration, cueing Jasper to back up a few steps.

"Bella I don't-"

"We don't have enough time! Test me!" She cried, her eyes darkening to black. It appeared some newborn tendencies hadn't disappeared… including unstable emotions.

"Okay, darlin." Jasper soothed, his palms raised in a sign that showed he was not a threat to diffuse the explosion of frustration from his newborn counterpart. "We'll start off easy. I'm going to come at you, and you will have to defend yourself against my attack. Rely on your instinct, and remember I am not a threat to you… understood?" He asked her seriously.

"Understood." Isabella squared her shoulders, looking at Jasper expectantly from his position across the clearing.

Vampire vision allowed her to comprehend what her human eyes could not as Jasper appeared to move in slow motion towards her, his body contorting to a crouched position before he pounced at her. As if running on autopilot, Isabella's legs kicked up against Jasper's torso, the impact sending her flying backwards, and him in the other direction. Choosing a more graceful landing, she manuvered her body backwards to complete a small flip before her feet landed softly on the grass. Jasper, on the other hand, was a bit worse for wear and he brushed dirt from the front of his shirt before standing from the small Jasper-sized indent in the grass. "That was pretty good there, darlin. Again."

With a smirk, Isabella faced off with Jasper again from across the field, rocking gingerly from foot to foot with unabated anticipation. "Come at me bro." She grinned, extending a palm in a mocking "come here" motion before resuming her more neutral pose.

Jasper darted back and forth this time, a sure effort to confuse her she assumed. Her eyes drifted close as she anticipated his movements, feeling him change course to come around behind her. Stifling a giggle, she widened her stance to brace for impact, her arms coming up at the perfect time to wrap around Jasper's neck before flipping him over her body and to the ground in front of her.

"AWESOME!" Felix and Emmett cried in unison, causing Isabella to open her eyes to meet Jasper's eyes.

"You okay?" She offered him a hand, which he took as he got to his feet.

"Never better." He grinned. "We've got one talented vampire here… I would even be wary to face you once we've got you trained for combat."

Alice joined her mate, flicking a piece of earthy debris off his covered shoulder blade. "She did it with her eyes closed, too." She winked.

"How did you do it?" Came Caius' voice, causing Isabella to turn.

"I didn't do anything. It was automatic… a reflex almost." She shrugged.

"Hm." Caius' eyes clouded with a far away look before refocusing on her. "Might we also test your reflexes further, without the use of your vampiric senses? Alec has the ability of taking away individualized senses— in this case your hearing, sight, and touch."

"My ability does not work on Isabella, master." Alec replied cooly.

"Precisely." Caius continued impatiently. "Isabella will need to drop her defenses to allow the use of his gift. As she has said, we have limited time."

All eyes were on Isabella now, watching and waiting. It was nearly unbearable. An invasive sense of panic overcame her, causing her body to freeze entirely. If she were human still, her breath would have become shallow, her heart racing uncontrollably. She found it difficult to focus while she was completely on edge.

"Isabella?" Aro spoke, concern lacing his tone. He observed her eyes darting back and forth, seeming to pinpoint pathways and exits from their current place. She was within flight or flight mode, an instinct well know to him through the survival instincts of vampires.

"I can't." Isabella whispered, though those in proximity would undoubtedly hear her before she fled, leaving each vampire stunned.

Every vampire except Alice. Her gaze rested in a faraway place as her body remained stoic. Moments later she blinked, locking eyes with Aro before extending her hand, which he immediately moved to take.

A minute later he nodded, looking to Alice's left to Jasper. "Begin combat training. No one is to leave."

Jasper inclined his head in understanding, feeling the raven haired King quickly depart the space with swirling emotions of worry, longing, and contempt. From his wife, he was soothed with reassurance and confidence that he would take care of her.

—

Isabella's Rooms— Evening

Isabella ripped the suffocating cloak from her shoulders, gripping the knobs of the large clawfoot tub with shaking hands. Turning the water on full blast, only then did she allow her shaking sobs to escape as she crumpled to the floor, her eyes brimming with venom tears that would never fall.

As her strangled sobs continued, she swore to whatever it was above that was unrelenting in this personal hell. Could she not escape for one moment? Even immortality seemed to fail in granting her peace. Vulnerability was weakness— a mistake she would not allow herself to make again, everyone be dammed if they thought differently. Her talon like fingers pulled at her hair painfully as Isabella willed herself to forget. _Please… make it go away. I'll do anything_.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

IMPORTANT AN: Hello fair readers. My DEEPEST apologies for the delay in posting this chapter... it was a difficult one to write, and hits very close to home for me for multiple reasons. I realized a few months ago that I was in fact writing 70% of myself into Isabella, which made returning to this story and specifically this chapter so difficult. This chapter discusses sexual trauma, and the after effects of said trauma. It is NOT graphic depiction/explanation of said sexual trauma.

Please be warned that if you do not want to read that specific section, I have noted which part for you to skip it.. As an individual who had dedicated my life to supporting survivors in my professional work, I encourage any persons affected by this chapter to seek support that you deserve through anyone applicable to you- friends, family, a counselor, etc. RAINN is a website that hosts a 24/7 hotline via phone and computer if you need additional, confidential support.

Also, you will notice a location change. I didn't see it as realistic for Isabella to coop herself up in a bathroom with a fight or flight response, so she will have run off somewhere else!

Northern Italy Woods— Early Afternoon

Aro followed Isabella's path for many miles, any notion of protecting himself away from the castle grounds banished from his mind as his heart ached with Isabella's pain. It resembled the ever so sacred bond they shared, rarely discussed but known many who were lucky enough to change a person into a vampire that they loved. The bond was indescribable— though its facets let Aro into Isabella's heart and mind. He often felt what she felt. Her anger at him following her transformation was earth shattering, as he felt each sour note of the feelings betrayal he had wrought by his selfishness. Though it could not be explained in sensible terms, the truth was that she would only reciprocate the effects of this bond if she loved him in return.

Though he was far, he could hear the echoes of her anguished, tearless cries. He would always find her, no matter how far she fled. He swore upon her transformation that he would always protect her… guilt overtook Aro as the gravity of his failure became apparent.

Still, he pressed on as he approached where Isabella.. _his_ Isabella… had retreated.

Northern Italy provided many breathtaking sights, this dense pine forest serving as no exception. Framed by vast mountains with a glittering turquoise lake within its valleys, golden hued pine trees densely populated the rocky terrain. Whether she had willed it or not, Isabella's newborn strength indicated her path through the forest, the strength of her steps crumbling the rocks beneath her feet in several places.

Morbidly, the sky had become overcast and somewhat foggy, obscuring Isabella from view in the treetops above. Aro understood why she had come here. Within the first days of their meeting, she had described the town she had met the Cullens… Forks, Washington— small and unbecoming in status, but an entirely beautiful snapshot of the Pacific Northwest. With a melancholic, strained smile, Aro thought of how this environment— thousands of miles from where she had once called home— might comfort her with its familiar charms.

Aro had slowed his pace to a slow walk, nearing the periphery of her gift's radius. Soon, she would detect him coming, and judging by her emotions he would know if he was welcome. He would never inflict more harm on her by carelessness and oversight again…

He cursed himself, his hands balling into fists as the scene played again in his mind. How could he have allowed Isabella, just days old, to be under such public scrutiny? And for what? To advance the Volturi's power against their enemies? His power, he seethed.

From the beginning of his immortal life, Aro had craved all that an insignificant human life had failed to give him. Power. Unbelievable power that the world had never beheld at his fingertips. Weakness and sentiment were not an option. The transparent thoughts of his maker to use Aro as a pawn in his own craving for heightened praise in the vampire world were all too good reasons to kill him the first moment he could.

Countless figures, immortal and human alike met their ends at his hands. Empires fell. Civilizations burned. All to Aro's crazed glee, Caius' satisfaction, and Marcus' then acceptance. Each action by Aro's hand was calculated and cold… even the turning of his then sister, Didyme.

Through their relation, Didyme was thought to have had potential for a powerful gift. When it did not turn out as such, Marcus found love… and Aro was thoroughly miffed. Through the years, however, Aro had come to deeply care for his sister. It was a vulnerability he showed very few that he trusted, though the Volturi had esteemed themselves in status as practically untouchable after few centuries.

Weakness, he had decided, was the bane of any leader's rule following the death of Didyme by the hands of Sulpicia. Her execution was quick. Caluculated. Devoid of any emotion. Aro had reestablished himself as the feared, ruthless, and tactical ruler that many spoke of across the vampire world.

All remained the same with nothing amiss, or remotely threatening to the empire the Volutri had built until the fateful night Isabella had stepped into Volterra. Unlike many storybooks, Aro's dead heart had not instantly melted. It was not love at first sight.

The girl was a threat to everything Aro had built… including his thick, misleadingly jovial exterior. When her death or entrapment was not a feasible option with an impending battle and her vital use to the Volturi's protection, he sought to control her. First, he needed to fully understand her. Understand her motivations, characteristics, weak points. Like many women he had encountered, she would feel a false sense of trust and respect between the two. She might even become complicit, or begin to have feelings for him…. His subtle distancing and control with someone in such an emotionally vulnerable state.

Fortunately enough, it had not worked that way. Isabella was a force to reckon with— full of passionate fervor, much stubborness, and absolutely no fear in putting Aro, a millenias-old vampire in his "place" as the youth might say.

Though he struggled against it, Isabella had bewitched him. He was madly in love with her while every fiber of his being screamed to refute it. Closing his eyes, he sighed. As his younger guard would say, Aro was completely fucked.

—

Treetops— Afternoon

As her strangled sobs continued, she swore to whatever it was above that was unrelenting in this personal hell. Could she not escape for one moment? Even immortality seemed to fail in granting her peace. Vulnerability was weakness— a mistake she would not allow herself to make again, everyone be dammed if they thought differently. Her talon like fingers pulled at her hair painfully as Isabella willed herself to forget. _Please… make it go away. I'll do anything_.

Could vampires have panic attacks? If so, this was damn near close.

 **\- Trigger Warning- Skip Section if Needed-**

Unnecessary breaths filled her lungs quickly as her head spun, feeling the weight of invisible eyes and hands all over her body. Whispers filled her ears. Isabella was losing her fucking mind.

 _Had a little too much to drink there, Bella?_

 _Woah, easy honey._

 _Don't worry, I've got her._

 _You'll feel better if you sit down._

 _Shhhh, you're safe with me._

 ** _-_** **Trigger Section Over-**

"NO!" An inhuman scream burst from her lips, causing the large pine to shake and groan. Bark cracked and splintered, partially littering the mossy mulch ground far below her position.

A probe to her mental space stilled her, before she reflexively adopted a defensive stance. She willed her staggered breaths to still as she growled, realization dawning that it was Aro.

Isabella was so tired. So tired of fighting. She allowed his presence, though she might regret it in the near future. Let her perfect facade of strength be dammed. Let's see if he could handle her now, she thought bitterly. She was aware that he was near. A small creak from a neighboring pine confirmed the position her gift had previously indicated.

Though it was a small gesture as many things came crashing down around her, Aro's distance was appreciated. Laying reclined along one sturdy limb just below the fog line of the treetops surrounding them, Isabella let out a human breath— pained and uneven as her eyes remained closed. "If you've come for an explanation of my actions, you will be sorely disappointed." Came her monotone voice.

Aro considered his next response carefully, speaking as softly as he could to her now heightened senses. It was something Jasper had done previously in the day, in hopes to mitigate any sense of threat he might pose. "I've come for no such thing, I assure you." He paused, feeling quite out of place. "Isabella… I came to see if you were… ah… okay."

"Do I seem fucking _okay_ to you?" She snarled, eyeing him critically. Her eyes were deep onyx and feral.

Aro cursed himself for his poor choice of words. He was very obviously bad at this, like most things when it came to her.

Minutes passed in tense silence. Isabella seethed as Aro floundered. "How did you find me?"

Aro considered this response thoughtfully, as it broached a tender subject with Isabella's current state. "As the vampire who made you, I will always be able to find you."

Isabella groaned, covering her face with her hands before her fingers wove into her scalp once more, pulling in agitation. "Great."

"If you wish to be alone, I will go… so long as you promise not to hurt yourself any longer."

A look of confusion crossed Isabella's features. "What?"

Aro sighed deeply, his expression pained as he slowly approached her. His movements were lithe and graceful as he seemed to dance from tree limb to limb until he was next to her. When he reached her, marble fingers ghosted across her jaw, reminding her of that night in the library. Vulnerable. Trusting. His fingers flitted upwards to the cracks spanning across the top of her forehead and scalp. "The world has given you so much pain, la mia preziosa ragazza… please do not turn it on yourself."

Isabella averted her eyes shamefully after catching sight of herself within his crimson orbs. With a ragged breath, she turned back to Aro, moving forward to rest her forehead against his chest as sobs threatened to overcome her once again. "It didn't work. Why didn't it work?"

Aro paused at her contact before gently wrapping his arms around her, one hand brushing her hair back and rubbings circles into the back of her skull soothingly. "What, tesoro?"

"It wasn't supposed to be like this… Immortality was supposed to make it go away. I can't do it, Aro. I can't." Sobs wracked her chest once again as she gripped at his cloaks.

"Shhhhh…. you don't have to do anything. Everything will be alright, I will make sure of it."

An hour passed between them in that embrace. They only broke apart as the wind shifted, bringing rain and thunder. Though being soaked through was not remotely cold for vampires, the feeling of damp clothing was not a preferable one. Observing her depleted mental and emotional energy, Aro took the liberty of carrying Isabella as they headed back to the castle; she did not protest— to her, it was a silent acceptance of Aro's presence in her life… something she pushed away but now craved, needed, and most of all wanted as she began to pick up the broken pieces of her soul.

Wordlessly, Aro deposited Isabella in front of the fireplace in one of the oversized chairs that resided there. It coals still glowed with the embers of the blaze she sat by this morning, contemplating her mystifying new identity… the warmth gave her comfort, as the heat made her feel surprisingly human. Her humanity had been fragile, though in the end she had become sure of herself. She had been in control. Now…

Aro withdrew from her regretfully Isabella did not notice this, but heard his drawing of a bath in the next room. Once the water had stopped, she mentally tracked his soft footsteps back to her side, though he allowed a few feet of space for her comfort. "I will take my leave for your privacy, cara. If you require anything, I will be here in but a moment." A kiss was pressed to her forehead before she heard his retreat.

Isabella stood immediately, catching his hand quickly. "Stay with me." She spoke faintly, eyes downcast.

Aro nodded and allowed her to lead him by the hand to the bathroom. Though he had seen all of her, he remained a gentleman averted his eyes as she undressed and got into the bath. The various scented bubbles maintained her modesty, though Isabella looked at him with an expression of discontentment. Cocking his head to the side, Isabella looked to the spot behind her before meeting his eyes again.

Though he hesitated at first, Aro soon joined her in the steaming water. Had it been a more appropriate time with better circumstances, he would have purred in contentment when Isabella relaxed against his chest. Let it be known that there was nothing was sexual about it… rather it was an intimate moment of companionship, vulnerability, and acceptance for both vampires. His fingers worked expertly through her locks as he smoothed it away from her face and massaged her scalp with care.

Such careful actions helped Isabella begin to relax and emotionally regulate— her breaths slowly returning to normal… her sobs long gone.

 **\- Trigger Warning: Skip Section if Needed -**

Fixated on nowhere in particular in the beautiful white marble room, her eyes were distant. "I haven't told anyone why I am the way I am…. this protective gift. I was in college when it happened." She began, her voice withdrawn. "We had grown up together… Jacob and I. Our mothers were inseparable since Renee had moved to Phoenix. I mean, we did everything together. Each birthday, class, activity…. together. Renee joked about us getting married one day. But, marrying someone you saw as your brother halted any romantic feelings at the get go… Uh… Things changed in high school. He became someone else, and so did I… People change, interests change. I couldn't blame him. Still, I knew I had someone I could trust, no matter what."

Isabella paused, taking shallow breaths to muster her continued courage. She wanted someone to know. "I moved to Forks later that year to spend time with Charlie after Renee got married. Jacob and I kept in contact here and there, but we didn't see one another again until college at UW. I… didn't usually accept invitations to the weekend parties, but my friends all wanted to go, and Jacob would be there. I let loose— I drank with my friends. It was fun. The music was up and the liquor was flowing. I couldn't taste the alcohol. Pieces are still missing…. between that last drink and…" Her hands balled into fists as she warred with herself. Instinct told her to protect herself, though she equally desired the freedom of the truth.

"Isabella you don't…"

"I _want_ to." She cut in. "I… Jake was telling me I needed to sit down. Clear my head a little. The drinks were too strong. He was going to take care of me. I trusted him. The next thing I remember, I was upstairs and he was on top of me. He told me how much he loved me… how he had waited for me to reciprocate his feelings."

Aro could barely contain his anger and anguish as the nature of what had happened to her unfolded before his eyes. He felt everything as she spoke… he betrayal, her pain, her guilt and shame.

"When I woke up the next morning, Jake was there…. He made it seem like what had happened was normal…. And for a while, I believed it was. I blamed myself for so long. But no, not anymore." Isabella turned to face Aro then, her expression chagrined, despite the sadness that lingered in her eyes. "I don't want to be trapped in the past for the rest of my immortality. I want to... heal."

 **\- Trigger Section Over-**

Aro's expression softened, though it was serious as he gently lifted her chin so she met his gaze. "You have suffered in this alone for so long… The shame, the anger, the guilt… It eats away at your spirit and closes it from others…. Cara, when you were changed, all those present swore to protect you." He exhaled slowly before continuing. "Even before my venom ran through your veins, I vowed to myself that no harm would come to you. I will protect you with everything that I am and guard you with my life. No harm will come to you again. In this life, you will never have to be alone again. This I promise you."

Isabella met his eyes then, any strength she clung to crumbling visibly as she shook, heart wrenching sobs spilling from her lips. As she clung to him, his arms just as fervently wrapped around her, it became clear that each equally needed the other with the belief they might, for once, allow themselves to let someone in so wholly. Each had opened their hearts and let another in and it felt… right.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: Hello fair readers. I know.. I suck! I have taken a gap between chapters due to life being CRAZY. Finishing my first year of grad school... moving... But now we're back because it's summer! So expect more chapters soon. This one also took a long time because it had to be just perfect. Yummy, detailed adult content at the end of this chapter. Please be kind, I haven't written smut in 6 years. Though it's rather good if I say so myself ;)

 **Last Time in Monarchy in Flames…**

"It was not your fault."

"It was, Aro…. I could have protected myself. I was stupid."

Aro growled, turning her sharply to look at him. "Don't you dare, Isabella. That pathetic excuse for a man betrayed your trust and took advantage of you… I will not allow you to blame yourself any longer." He paused, his expression softening, though it was serious as he gently lifted her chin so she met his gaze. "You have suffered in this alone for so long… The shame, the anger, the guilt… It eats away at your spirit and closes it from others…. Cara, when you were changed, all those present swore to protect you." He exhaled slowly before continuing. Even before my venom ran through your veins, I vowed to myself that no harm would come to you. I will protect you with everything that I am and guard you with my life. No harm will come to you again. In this life, you will never have to be alone again. This I promise you."

Isabella met his eyes then, any strength she clung to crumbling visibly as she shook, heart wrenching sobs spilling from her lips. As she clung to him, his arms just as fervently wrapped around her, it became clear that each equally needed the other with the belief they might, for once, allow themselves to let someone in so wholly. Each had opened their hearts and let another in and it felt… right.

—

Chapter 14

—

Isabella's Rooms- Dawn

Vampires had no need for human mannerisms or observances of time, though the bath grew a bit tiresome after some hours. Aro had dressed before her, leaving to the other room to respect her privacy despite the rather intimate moment they had shared.

Still, after all this time they tiptoed the point of no return of complete vulnerability with one another. The idea was terrifying, if Isabella was truly honest with herself. Maybe that was what made her crave it all the more. She mused on this thoughtfully as she pulled a luxurious black plush robe around her and tying the sash at her waist.

Isabella gnawed on her lip as she entered the room, a habit she hadn't lost in her immortality. It was unexpectedly vacant, save for the breezy drapes that lured her out to the balcony. A small sliver of light hinted at the horizon, signaling that dawn would come in the next few hours. Aro stood to one side, his back facing her as he looked uncharacteristically unsure of himself, shoulders hunched so slightly and hands gripping the iron wrought rails.

She paused as she began to approach him, remembering something a bit hazily from her human life.

 _"You are asking me if I am 'okay'?" Slowly a smirk spread across his lips, that turned into maniacal laughter. "How brave of you."_

Blinking, Isabella closed the distance at an inhuman speed, holding her breath as she wrapped her arms around his torso from her position behind him. Her cheek laid on the soft fabric of his suit jacket, the moment stretching longer and longer in her mind as she waited for his response.

With relief, her eyes shut as his shoulders relaxed. The intimacy confounded her, but was entirely welcome in their state. Pressing a kiss to his clothed shoulderblade, she spoke.

"Tell me something." She mused, eyes now fixated on the lightening horizon.

"How endearingly vague, cara mia." He smiled forlornly, bringing one of her hands to his lips to kiss the knuckles before resting back with the other hand on his abdomen. "Would you like to hear of the process of binding ancient books? Translating scrolls from pig latin?"

For a moment she was concerned he was actually serious in finding these droll things interesting, though his chuckle at the end clued her in just as well. Shy of sticking her tongue out at him, she growled gently. "Tell me something you haven't told anyone."

What a task, he thought. Rarely was he asked such searching questions since Didyme passed away. His heart constricted painfully as he thought of her. Rather than shutting this memory away as he often did, he thought back to what Isabella had shared with him. She had opened her soul- raw and ravaged by shame, resentment, guilt... It would be wrong to see that from her, but refuse to make himself vulnerable. That is, more vulnerable than he had already become around her without a second thought.

Isabella thought that he had ignored her before she felt him sigh in a large exhale, turning fluidly in her arms to face her. Now this, was a more intimate embrace. He was undoubtedly preparing to reveal something of great importance or pain to himself, eyes distant and visage withdrawn.

"For centuries I have blamed Sulpicia for what happened to Didyme… but it was my doing. Sulpicia may have completed the act, but I drove them both to it... Didyme was a light in the darkness. Pure of spirit, kind... Marcus was drawn to her instantly, and I loved her just the same... as a brother of course. She seemed happy for some time with us... but I grew impatient and unyielding in my thirst for power. I would not rest until every immortal creature bowed to our might.

Just like a caged bird, Didyme's heart sickened... her happiness faded. Still, she stayed in her devotion to Marcus and love for her own blood. The night that she was taken from us, she came to me. She begged me to reconsider my actions, to find the benevolent man she had known centuries before. She confided her fears- she feared _me_. I... I had none of it. I cast her away, too selfish and prideful.

Sulpicia and I were alike... we reveled in power. Though I did not love her, nor her me- she would do anything to accomplish the Volturi's aims. Victories were our own brand of heroin. Didyme and Sulpicia were close, as all the wives were. Didyme had confided that she was leaving with Marcus, and this was a predicament to our strength. Didyme had gotten in the way as Marcus as one of our key assets and strategies of breaking opposing immortals. Sulpicia killed her, ruthless as I. If I had not compelled her to leave as I had... the monster I had become... she would still be alive."

Silence stretched between them for some time.

"What a pair we make." She smiled sadly, interlacing her fingers with his own and squeezing gently as possible with inhuman strength. "As you told me, I can't let you blame yourself. Didyme is gone because of Sulpicia." Aro began to argue but she silenced him quickly, turning to look at him softly, her back against the side of the tub. "It is fair to say that your ways caused her to leave... Marcus and Didyme would have been happy outside of Volterra, should Sulpicia not have killed her. You say you are ruthless, but even you could not kill your own sister. Some part of you must know that in over one thousand years."

"Somewhat, yes. Blaming Sulpicia entirely became an easy way out of my own guilt. Look back to how I vilified you. I jumped to the conclusion that you had infiltrated us... conspired against us... Even as over 1000 years have passed, I fear that I cannot trust myself... It is why I have pushed you away so far. I cannot stand to do it for another moment, Isabella. Do you understand?" His eyes searched hers, longing and fearful of her rejection.

Isabella mirrored his expression, mingled with self-doubt and apprehension.

"I do understand... I don't want to keep people out either. Not anymore." She drew their interlaced fingers up, releasing his hand and gently kissing the knuckles before resting it on her cheek.

Her eyes drifted close, eyebrows knit somewhat together in soft concentration. Aro let out a strangled gasp. His eyes had widened in surprise as he began to see her memories. The first- fitting in the first night they met. Her heart had raced in her chest as she walked through Volterra and to the ballroom, swirling with immortals in immaculate dress, though she never betrayed her fears. He saw himself on the marble balcony, watching over the grandiose fare. Elation and immediate surprise as their eyes met for the first time from Isabella's perspective.

 _These crimson eyes met Isabella's from across the room, his coming alive with curiosity. Seeing this, Isabella gently inclined her head downwards a fraction, lowering her eyes to the marble below her feet. After a moment, she began moving fluidly across the line of windows that encompassed the ballroom to a doorway leading to an exterior area of the castle, all the while feeling his gaze on her._

Their first meeting, her heart fluttering undetected in her chest.

 _"Buona sera, piccola… May I?" He murmured, outstretching his palm. I_ _sabella unclasped her hands and offered hers, feeling his cool hands enclose around her own._

The immediate warmth that encompassed her entire body at his touch.

 _The sensation of tingling electricity between their hands caused her to inhale warmth and wonder she felt in every aspect of her being, though she did not understand it then._

The wonder at hearing his tales over the centuries.

 _Each tragic account described by Aro began to blur together into a familiar pattern; humans were just as capable of monstrosity, as monsters were capable of humanity. This revelation left her shaken to the core— something that Aro had picked up on, but left unspoken._

Morbid curiosity at his pure predatory, vampiric state.

 _"Many know not to be around a vampire after he's just fed… Why not call someone to your rescue?" His eyes narrowed slightly, though his voice was still smooth like honey._

 _"Am I in need of rescuing?" Isabella quipped, brushing her fingers against his jaw as she stared up at the ancient vampire haughtily._

Anger at his reluctance to let her in.

 _A sardonic chuckle bubbled from his lips as he sneered. "Your regard for me will not fool me."_ _Isabella stiffened. "What?"_ _His gaze held firm— both accusatory and certain. "I will not be fooled by your pathetic affections when you so easily conspire against me. What do you seek to gain, hm? I may not be able to read your mind, but you are a hollow replica of her sent to destroy us!"_

Defiance at his unfruitful attempts to push her away.

 _"So now if you truly think the worst of me, if I am wrong, then let me be damned."_

Pure, unadulterated lust, cravings for intimacy finally sated.

 _Settling between the cradle of her thighs, he kissed her collarbone, her throat, her jaw… and finally her lips in a searing kiss._ _Isabella was lost in it. God, he tasted good. Icy hands gripped her wrists as her fingers pulled at his clothing. "Ah, ah, ah. Not too fast, Isabella. What good is dying a little when we do not stop to savor it?"_

Past and circumstance be damned, trust.

 _And, even if she didn't admit it to herself, she wanted to bear his mark as she met the end of her fleeting human life, and the beginning of an eternity._

 _Time seemed to move in slow motion as Aro regarded Isabella one last time, if not apologetically, before he lowered his mouth to her pulse point._

Seeing him at last in immortality.

 _She had left him for last, incredibly nervous to face him in her new state. When she finally did turn to him, she could not help reflecting the radiant smile that crossed his features. He closed the distance between them, capturing her hands and bringing them to his lips. "Bellisima", he hummed as he stroked the tops of her hands indulgently that now rested between them. "Amazing... I still cannot read you, piccola."_

And finally…

"I love you." She spoke softly, watching his eyes open at last from the memories she had shown him. His expression held wonder, reverence, and the deepest affection.

Aro swallowed audibly, moving their joined hands to rest over his unbeating heart, his expression earnest. "You have had my heart from the first moment I saw you. I will love you as long as you let me." Seeking permission in his searching gaze, he lowered his lips to hers and kissed her.

 _Mate._

Private Chambers- Dawn

The vampire growled, seething with anger and contempt, pacing the floor until the wood began to erode away. Their chest heaved needlessly with each deep growl that ripped to the surface, fingers clenched into sharp, deadly talons. An inhuman scream pierced the stagnant air, the surrounding walls and fixtures groaning in dull defiance.

Glass burst from the window panes and light fixtures, littering the ground around the immortal, to their laughter.

"Let it be so." The whisper came, like a fleeting change in the wind as the room now stood empty- ravaged and destroyed amidst inherent turmoil.

Moments blurred into ceaseless time running- away- far away, until something peculiar flitted across their periphery. This was a scent never before encountered... sickly sweet, musky, and altogether indescribable. The vampire covered their nose, wincing at the subtle pain it brought as instinct screamed _run_.

Glowing green eyes filled the void of darkness before them, an indistinguishable figure waiting somewhere within it. "I've been waiting for you."

Isabella's Rooms- Dawn

The air around them crackled with fervent electricity, eliciting their bodies to come alive at the other's touch. Every moment between them had come to this. They had been with one another before,

Isabella moaned into Aro's mouth at the feeling of his arms wrapping tightly around her waist, pulling her body flush to his. Her body was on fire in the most delectable way. She wove her fingers into his hair, wrapping her legs around his waist, hands moving to support her backside.

Pulling back slightly, she smirked at Aro's generous squeeze of her ass. She quirked a brow at him before leaning forward to nip his lower lip. Her lips trailed to his jaw, then his neck, and collarbone. "So, are you telling me you're an ass man?"

Aro seemed to weigh his options quite literally, palms grinding her further against his manhood. "Shh..."

"Oh..." She hummed, moving her body with inhuman speed to then saunter from him slowly, hips swaying tauntingly. "You take pleasure in teasing me times over... but I can't return the favor? How unfair." Her eyebrows drew together, her expression becoming doe-like with a sexy pout.

"How ever may I make it up to you, cara?" Are purred with dark eyes.

Isabella's lips pursed, her hands placed elegantly on the curves of her hips as she regarded her mate. "Sit." She gestured to the ornate, tufted bench at the end of the massive bed.

Aro sat as she requested, looking all too smug. His mate was beyond beautiful as she stood before him, across the room. Her figure was highlighted by the light slowly filtering in from the double doors to the balcony and windows as the sun slowly rose past the horizon.

"I suppose," she began, cocking her hip to one side as she began to pull at the tie of her silk robe "I could return the favor." Isabella smiled wickedly, running the tie between her fingers as the knot unraveled, exposing an inch of pale skin from her sternum to her navel. "I could take it slow... drive you as sweetly insane as you did me with your... mm... ministrations?" She shifted her shoulders then, keeping eye contact with her mate's smoldering crimson stare as the sleeves flitted from her shoulders to rest just above her elbows. "How does that sound, amante?" Her voice dropped to a low, sultry purr at the last word.

Aro groaned, his hands balling into fists as he fought to stay in control... to not pounce and ravish her senseless as the beast inside him urged him to do. Venom pooled in his mouth, his need to claim his mate slowly becoming more pertinent.

"I'll take that as a yes, please, Aro." She smirked, stepping closer to him, allowing his eyes to rove over her exposed, milky thighs and her legs that seemed to stretch on for miles. Isabella now stood just a few inches from her mate, the last traces of fabric sliding slowly from her body. Over the rise of full breasts- audibly dragging over the rosy pink nipples. Down her torso, sliding against the tantalizing curve of her hips. Finally, falling to the floor, revealing the seductive vampiress in all her immortal glory.

"Mine." Are growled, hands twitching instinctively to surge forward to ravish and claim.

"Ah ah ah..." Isabella chided, wagging her finger between them slowly with each syllable. "Not so fast, Aro. What good is dying a little when we do not stop to savor it?" She echoed the words he had taunted her with when they had become lovers.

A growl rumbled from his chest, though he obeyed. Her fingers ghosted over his jaw, sending warm sparks dancing across the expanses of their touch. Isabella leaned down to kiss him softly, watching his gaze follow her breasts as they stopped only an inch from his lips as she had progressively leaned down. When he became so close to sucking a rosy nipple into his mouth, she finished her descent to kiss him.

Her fingers continued deftly downwards, agonizingly slow down each button of his shirt, a pop sounding as the fabric tore at each sewn juncture. Isabella's knees met the carpet between Aro's clothed thighs as her fingers reached the waist band of his pants. Aro hissed as Isabella's lips met the inside of his clothed thigh, her fingers slipping under the band, ripping the fabric away with similar slow precision.

Her cool breath ghosted across the hardness of his cock, eliciting another groan from his lips as his body reverbrated from the force he applied to keep still. "Mm... tell me. What do you want, amante?"

"Let me move and I will show you." He purred enticingly.

"Hm... not yet." She smiled sweetly, running her tongue across her lower lip as her eyes moved from his cock to his gaze once more. " _Tell me what you want_."

"Voglio rapirti senza senso..." The Italian sprung from his lips in his earnest, his deep, gutteral moan joining in as she brought his cock into her mouth. "Oh cazzo, Isabella... Devo essere dentro di te, fottere e riempirti del mio amore ed essenza in questo inizio della nostra eternita. Devo farti mio, sentirti urlare il mio nome. Ah, perfavore lascia che ti tocchi il mio amato. Non posso più sopportarlo. Per favore... Per favore, Isabella." He pleaded, his fingers tearing into the fabric of the tufted bench as her mouth and tongue worked him over, bringing him closer and closer to release.

"Come for me." She purred before taking him into her mouth again. This gave him the only permission needed to release with a low, feral groan into her mouth, his hips bucking against her mouth with each pleasurable shock.

"Enjoy yourself, love?" Isabella smiled, leisurely kissing up his navel to his chest.

"Immensely." He sighed, a mischevious glint in his eye. In a flash, Aro was atop her on the massive bed just behind their previous position. "Unfortunately for your little game, I am out of patience." He gingerly kissed the top of her breast, dragging his tongue across her pert nipple. "I must have you."

"Then take me, mate." She replied, wrapping her legs around his waist as his cock slid between her slick folds. Isabella would die if he attempted to tease her now. "Claim me."

"With pleasure." He growled, burying himself deep inside her in one movement with a feral growl. Propriety aside, this was feral... the need to fuck and claim overcoming any convention. And Isabella _loved_ it. As he pounded into her with abandon, she dug her nails into his shoulders, leaving superficial cracks as he hissed in pleasurable pain.

"I need to feel more of you." Isabella demanded. She was rewarded with a new position, straddled across him as their bodies blurred together in a centuries old dance of passionate play. Her hips met each thrust, the sensation overwhelming each fiber of her being until she exploded with an inhuman scream as her entire body shook with a powerful orgasm.

Aro's rhythym was incessant, his hands gripping her hips as he ground her into his pelvis with each thrust that brought her closer to her next successive orgasm. "Come with me, Mia cara." He growled, his dark gaze locked on hers as her moans hitched once more. "You are mine, Isabella. Tell me you are mine."

"Ah... Fuck... yes! I am yours, Aro." Her moans reached a crescendo. In this moment, Aro gripped her close, his razor sharp teeth slicing into her marble skin at the base of her neck, eliciting another inhuman scream from her. Isabella clenched around him with her orgasm as she bit at the hollow of his throat. She was rewarded with a loud groan from her mate as he came inside her, their claims completed on the other as lovers for eternity.

Author's Note: Soooooo... What did you think? ;) worth the wait? Reviews are love 3


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: Hello lovelies! I've been gone for a few weeks so I'm here with a 3,500+ word chapter for you WITH some steaminess ;) Am I forgiven? No? Darn it...

Last Time...

"Come with me, Mia cara." He growled, his dark gaze locked on hers as her moans hitched once more. "You are mine, Isabella. Tell me you are mine."

"Ah... Fuck... yes! I am yours, Aro." Her moans reached a crescendo. In this moment, Aro gripped her close, his razor sharp teeth slicing into her marble skin at the base of her neck, eliciting another inhuman scream from her. Isabella clenched around him with her orgasm as she bit at the hollow of his throat. She was rewarded with a loud groan from her mate as he came inside her, their claims completed on the other as lovers for eternity.

Chapter 15

Over the decades, Jasper could easily spot when Alice had gotten her way. It was an elated smugness, distinguishable by the delighted look in her eyes and subtle quirk of the corners of her lips. A vampire, or human for a considerable few years, would quickly learn to never bet against Alice.

That being said, even Jasper was surprised by the turn of events with Isabella and the ancient Volturi King. His emotions towards her, turbulent but true, nearly took him off his feet when they arrived. Love, loss, admiration, curiosity, yearning, apprehension, pain, lust. Soon after her transformation, Jasper and Alice had watched and waited for the other shoe to drop, as some might say. And thank god that it did- the pent up sexual frustration and internal conflict was driving Jasper mad. While Alice and Jasper would never want to inflict harm on Isabella, the moment in the clearing was a catalyst for what needed to happen... and happen it did, for several, several hours.

Without the option to leave fully from the grounds with imminent doom on the horizon, and each vampire much too distracted or uncomfortable to continue combat training, they each had their own ways of staying busy. Some got busy, so to say. Rosalie and Emmett were the worst, by far. Others hunted- Carlisle, Esme, and Edward specifically. Jasper would hate to be a mind reader at this very moment, though the emotions were eating away at him.

Looking to Alice, he quirked an eyebrow at her, a smug smile crossing his features in the most southern gentleman way. "What do you say, darlin?"

Alice looked at her mate knowingly, pecking him on the cheek before leaning in to whisper "I know just the place."

For the first time, many of the Volturi guard were left to their own devices. Caius had quickly disappeared with Athendora for "business arrangements." It seemed that the dynamics of the newly mated couple had lit a new fire in their centuries old marriage... good for them?

Felix had assessed his options quite thoroughly before making his move, approaching Heidi on the far end of the castle. Casting one look at him, she smirked. "In your dreams..." Still, she sauntered off, quite dramatically with the exaggerated sway of her hips and one single curl of her pointer finger. Fist bumping the air, Felix ran after her. A few centuries of conversational foreplay was starting to pay off.

Isabella's Chambers- Afternoon

This is what being with one's mate felt like, Isabella thought in pure bliss. Carnal pleasure had not ceased since they had admitted their true feelings for one another, and there was no stopping in sight...

That was yet another advantage of being a vampire... they never tired.

"I have to say... I am still impressed you managed to keep up with me for those hours in your human life." Are grinned, tracing his fingertips across the swell of her breast, lips spanning across her collar bone... down... _down_.

"Now you'll have to keep up... oh..." A low moan escaped her lips, her creamy, pale thighs spreading further to allow him better access as his tongue lapped ever so softly and slowly across her inner thigh. Aro's cool breath caused her to gasp, her nipples hardening to rosy peaks in anticipation.

A resounding knock sounded in the chamber.

"Go. Away." Isabella managed, her thighs gripping the sides of Aro's face as he flicked his tongue against her clit so softly, just once.

"Master... Mistress?" Came a small, shaky voice. The gods themselves would never have had the audacity to interrupt with the wrath they would face.

Silence followed the intrusion before the chamber filled with the two's hisses. "What?!" Aro belowed.

If looks could kill, Isabella's surely would, though it might have less emphasis and strength in accusatory appeal with the raven haired king ready to completely devour her... "I swear to the gods above," Isabella began impatiently "if you do not leave this instant I will end you!"

Silence again followed, minus the light chuckling by her mate. "Do continue, lover, your wrath excites me." Came his whisper, inaudible to whatever creature that still bravely stood behind the far door.

"Master Marcus and Master Caius request your presence..." Came the small voice again. If one listened closely enough, the quiver and shaking of the vampire's form would be observed.

"Mother fu-"

Castle Grounds- Afternoon

"Oh my god... you just cock blocked a newborn!" Emmett bellowed, staggering slightly before rolling in laughter to the subtle amusement of the Volturi guard. "She's going to kick your ass! Bahahaha!"

Marcus coughed, raising his hand to cover the smile that was forming as he looked at Caius.

"Do not look too amused, brother. I explicitly instructed Renata to disclose we both requested them."

The smile vanished, though Emmett's laughter continued as obscenities could be heard from the nearby tower that the newly mated pair had resided in quite actively for the past day...

"OH shit here she comes!"

"Brace yourselves..." Jasper smirked, standing a fair distance from the two Volturi leaders with his arm wrapped around Alice. "This will be good..."

In a blur of movement, Isabella appeared with Aro trailing languidly behind her, intent to see the wrath his mate might unleash. None could miss the satisfied smirk on his lips, though it was dissapointing to see their leader in a pristine state of dress as always... nothing to hold over him, Marcus sighed internally.

Looks would certainly massacre all those standing, in Isabella's books. Power radiated from her form, a short black dress and black velvet cloak thrown haphazardly over her form. Much to her dismay, Aro had stopped her rage for just a moment to ensure his mate was covered from other's eyes.

"Caius, Marcus. How may I help you?" Came an all too controlled voice from the newborn Isabella. Icy and serene, Isabella had learned how to make others fear her with only a few, calculated words as anger simmered underneath, as her maker and mate had done for centuries.

"Caius?" Marcus cued the blonde king.

"Ahem... Well... We are simply running out of time and must take account of each vampire's abilities for strategic battle plans. The only ability we do not have a full account of is yours."

"Oh, you're volunteering, dear Caius?" Isabella smiled sweetly. "How nice of you. Let's begin." Looking over her shoulder, she winked at Aro who watched on smugly.

Soon, Isabella was squared off with Caius across the training field. Jasper and Alec stood the closest to the pair. "Alright, Isabella. We're going to take away your sense of sight and sound first." Purple and black smoke swirled from Alec's palms, wrapping around Isabella as she stood motionless, calm and relaxed, thanks in part to Jasper as she got used to the sensation. "Tell us which direction he is coming from. Go."

As Caius approached Isabella with vampiric speed, she gestured in his direction automatically.

"Alright, Alec- retract your gift for the next instruction." Isabella sighed as the smoke departed. "Now, Isabella, we will take away all senses. Your aim is to protect yourself. Whether it is offensive or defensive is up to instinct."

Isabella nodded, cracking her knuckles for dramatic effect as she grinned at Caius. She knew she would accomplish this without a doubt. For a moment, she was rewarded with a glimmer of apprehension from Caius. Served him right.

Once again, the smoke billowed around Isabella, wrapping around her like a lover's embrace.

"Go." Jasper instructed, folding his arms as he watched the impending smackdown in three... two...

Caius approached from the side before changing direction, diving at Isabella from behind with steely precision. For a moment, it seemed that he would strike until she had vaulted into the air, dropping down behind Caius. She smiled, even as she could see nothing, and tapped him on the shoulder before gripping at his cloaks, and with one movement flung him backwards over her shoulder. Caius went crashing into the trees, splinters flying everywhere.

"Keep her senses at bay." Jasper instructed Alec.

"Is that all you've got?" Challenged Isabella, one hand resting on her hip.

The ancient vampire hissed,throwing his cloak aside and rolling his sleeves as he zeroed in on the newborn intently. While he looked absolutely menacing, the other was perfectly at ease. "I'll teach you a thing or two, fledgling." Snapping his fingers once, he beckoned Felix. "Sword. Now."

"Brother, it seems unfair for you to have a weapon and Isabella to have none." Marcus offered, smirking slightly at the exasperated look Caius gave him afterwards.

As if on cue, Isabella raised the hand that had been resting on her hip and held it out expectantly in Demitri's direction.

"Interesting... are you sure she can hear nothing Alec?" Aro wondered aloud, glancing to the raven haired boy at Jasper's side.

"Absolutely positive, sire." Alec responded. "The mistress does not struggle at all, despite her senses being taken away completely. Her reactions, I would think, are direct causation of her gift."

"Fascinating as ever. I wouldn't be so sure that you will prevail, brother." Aro commented, reveling in the annoyed expression that crossed his blonde counterpart.

Just then, Demitri reappeared with a sword for Isabella, placing the handle in her awaiting palm before backing away carefully. Isabella flexed her fingers around the intricately carved handle as she adopted a defensive stance.

"For example," Alec continued "Mistress Isabella should not be able to feel the sword in her hand, nor be able to moderate her grip- just enough to not crush the metal- is purely due to the perception her gift of protection allows." Looking to Jasper, he continued. "Master Caius is an expert swordsman. Extreme skill and precision in the art can be traced through his lineage, and was a preferred execution method for non-vampiric offenders of our laws."

Caius's gaze was quite frankly, terrifying. It was like one of those moments on a nature show where an aggressor- a predator of some kind- was just about to strike its intended victim. No one could look away. Some even made wagers, judging by the animated expressions on Emmett, Felix, and Demitri's faces. Meanwhile, Esme and Carlisle looked quite perturbed, Esme especially as she looked close to tears. Any mother would fear for their child, adoptive or not, in a similar situation. Alice looked on approvingly, setting a hand on Esme's shoulder in comfort and confirmation of a positive outcome. Though vague now with the imminent danger, Alice had seen that Isabella left this fight okay.

"You have even chances in this battle. Strike to restrain, not to harm or kill. Go." Jasper ordered, a glint of the Major shining through to Alice's delight.

Caius gripped the ancient sword with both hands, a formality of swordsmanship as he did not need this grip with inhuman strength and precision. Isabella, however kept the sword in one hand, giving her a freer range of motion with her incoming attacker.

Isabella tracked his movements around her- a slow circling at first in her mind- they appeared almost like wisps of glowing smoke in her subconscious- each step disappearing the second he took another. He had squared off with her again within arms distance. Caius gave an initial offensive swing downwards of his own blade. Instinct guided her to block the blow that would have sliced against her stomach- a superficial cut if anything- though successfully blocked.

Even in this state, she quirked a brow at the scowling blond King as she moved backwards, light on her feet as he hissed in frustration. It was interesting to the vampires in attendance to see her so quickly withdraw. "She does not strike, at least until necessary it may seem- another sign of a purely defensive talent." Allistar murmured thoughtfully.

Squaring his shoulders, Caius growled as he descended on his target once again, closing the few feet of distance between them quickly. He attacked her side, swinging deftly to be met with her own sword expertly. Bringing his leg up, Caius brought his leg to her abdomen and kicked fiercely. This sent Isabella sprawling back into a somewhat graceful backwards tumble. Their difference in vantage point put Caius at an advantage, and with the smirk he wore- he knew it. Swinging down once more, the blade connected with the top of his opponent's arm, a painful hiss spilling from her lips as a crack appeared there. In that moment, he kicked the blade from that hand, correct in his assumption that the pain would overwhelm the newborn's senses.

Venom oozed from the wound slowly as the cells already began to heal themselves. Still, Isabella looked perfectly composed. She hadn't lost yet.

Caius circled her like a cobra ready to strike, his blade dragging in the earth just to the right of him for dramatic flair. As he reached her back, he stopped and lifted the blade once more, crouching slightly behind her to bring the sword from behind her to her throat. This moment stretched in calculated slow motion. "Do you yield?" The blonde King sneered, well aware that she could make the decision to give in this current circumstance, despite her sense of hearing being taken from her.

Laughter bubbled from her lips, reaching a high crescendo, much to everyone's surprise and Aro's delight. Like maker, like child, some said...

Cause growled, pressing the blade closer to the marble skin there, rewarded with the sounds of the skin beginning to crack. "You talk too much." Came her voice, the deadliness there prominent. Thrusting her head backwards into his chest, she managed to get far enough from the danger of his grip ripping off her head to wind one arm around the back of his neck, a deadly lover's embrace, while the other lithely gripped the steel of the blade at her throat. "Now, it seems, I could remove your head from your shoulders or break this beloved weapon to pieces in my hands... _do you yield_?"

A deep, animalistic growl rumbled from Caius' chest. "I yield!" And just like that, the deadly embrace ended just as it started. Isabella straightened from Caius' still crouched form just behind her.

Isabella shook her head and blinked twice once Alec allowed her senses to return. "Well that was fun."

Caius began to straighten his clothes, sneering in a vain attempt to regain some pride lost as he huffed and puffed. Isabella turned back to him, looking curiously at the ancient weapon he held. Just seconds before, she had weighed the possibility that she could have easily crushed it to dust. Yet, when she finally had the opportunity to look at it, a feeling of deja vu crossed over her. She looked down to the sword she held, noting that it didn't hold the same piqued level of curiosity for her. "Caius, might you tell me about your weapon?" Isabella asked with significance. This caught the attention of all vampires present.

Caius straightened even further, his icy and proud demeanor back in full force. "This weapon dates back to the time before I was changed to vampire... Ancient Greece as they call it now... wars were vast and bloody..." His gaze fixated on a time past, a glint of mischief and satisfaction present there. "Spears were a weapon of choice, the skilled warriors having been bestowed double edged swords... fine and unmatched in craftsmanship with a matching dagger to inflict swift, brutal pain." And for one of few times in the last century, Caius smiled. A deadly smile.

"Similarly, you have utilized this weapon in the rulings of your triumvirate." Isabella stated this as fact, rather than question. This was mystical, especially as Isabella should have no context of this during Alec and Jasper's conversation-her senses robbed of her earlier in the battle.

"You are correct." Caius admired the shine of the blade in the waning afternoon light. The smile soon vanished as Caius caught on to the importance of her question. "Be direct with it, newborn."

Tilting her head to the side, Isabella mulled over the awkward sense of familiarity. "There's something... familiar about it. I feel I will reach a clearer conclusion with examination of your weapon."

Indignant, Caius' crimson eyes smoldered as he stared her down. Prepared for a spiteful rejection, Isabella was surprised with a spark of excitement crossing his features. _Ooh... the big bad vampire likes talking nerdy about his torture toys..._ she mused silently to herself, rolling her eyes internally.

"You see, the handle is carved to meet the-" his words faded into nothingness as her fingers met the cool metal in a soft stroke. Her eyes flicked back and forth quickly, seeming to encounter a quick onslaught of images within her own mind... much like when the venom coursed through her during her change. Just as soon as it started, Isabella jolted back like she had been burned. She looked over her shoulder to Aro, seeming to study him inquisitively.

Offering her hand to him with a gentle smile, he met her next to Caius, allowing his mate to interlace their fingers.

"Ah..." Aro breathed after a moment, wonderment crossing his features at the images Isabella had shown him. "It seems the blade has sparked a memory kept hidden in Isabella's mind."

"Pardon me, Aro, but how could it be kept hidden with vampire memory?" Carlisle asked, looking quite conflicted.

"While I was burning, many images passed through my mind... Not a vision as Alice has described to me... but images like memories. Familiar... When I regained my senses just moment's ago, having the ability to see Caius' blade left this sense of deja vu. Like I had seen it before, that I innately knew its purpose... Rather than dreams that informed my decisions in my human life as a protector of sorts, as Allistar believes, the piece of information I was given during my change resurfaced when I touched the blade." Looking to her mate, her eyes urged him to continue where she was still unsure.

"Yes... this memory of sorts that Isabella showed me dates back centuries to an execution... which, I am not certain... there were so many in that time." Aro looked at his mate a bit apologetically. "Our state of dress- Caius, Marcus, the guard, and myself, indicates it was somewhere in the 1600's... The castle's archives on unlawful executions will allow us to search into this matter further."

" _Archives_?" Edward questioned with emphasis, earning a concerned glance from Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle's dissaproving looking seemed to silence him. Though, the possession of archives for executions done by the Volturi, rather than a volume or two was sure to elicit some raised eyebrows...

Isabella ignored the copper haired killjoy completely, though Jasper stiffened slightly at the extreme annoyance that came from her in waves. "Marcus, Caius, Athendora." Isabella began, taking Aro's offered arm with grace, and a warm air of easy companionship with her raven haired mate. "Join us? I hope to utilize your knowledge as I seek to understand what this glimpse might mean."

"Of course." Marcus said cordially, though his warm smile hinted at his pleasure at the recent, public antics with Caius. "Lead the way."

The five vampires took then took their leave, not before Isabella shared an endearing smile with her golden eyed family as she passed. Once they were gone, Emmett whooped, pumping his fist into the air. "Okay. That. Was. AWESOME!" Emmett cheered, raising his fist into the air. "Pay up, Demitri."

Demitri grumbled and handed Felix and Emmett a velvet pouch of gold.

"Demi, you'll learn eventually not to bet against Alice." Emmett nudged him, pocketing it and sweeping up Rose into his arms with a swift kiss before disappearing.

Carlisle sighed, running his hands over his face as he chuckled. Despite the uncertainties and distance between the Cullens and their home, it was moments like these that made things feel entirely normal.

Author's Note: And the plot continues! I have many things planned, so I'm thinking updates may come sooner going forward, given that work stops being so crazy... I promise to insert more sexy times and Aro/Bella fluff while I can. Let me mull over some creative ways to get it on in the archives.. Any suggestions? Reviews are love!


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: The writing spark is back and in full force with this mellow weekend! Thank you to you lovelies who left kind reviews right after I posted the last chapter. This one is for y'all. This chapter is prone to some grammatical errors because I wanted to get it up so fast! Enjoy

* * *

Last Time...

"While I was burning, many images passed through my mind... Not a vision as Alice has described to me... but images like memories. Familiar... When I regained my senses just moment's ago, having the ability to see Caius' blade left this sense of deja vu. Like I had seen it before, that I innately knew its purpose... Rather than dreams that informed my decisions in my human life as a protector of sorts, as Allistar believes, the piece of information I was given during my change resurfaced when I touched the blade." Looking to her mate, her eyes urged him to continue where she was still unsure.

"Yes... this memory of sorts that Isabella showed me dates back centuries to an execution... which, I am not certain... there were so many in that time." Aro looked at his mate a bit apologetically. "Our state of dress- Caius, Marcus, the guard, and myself, indicates it was somewhere in the 1600's... The castle's archives on unlawful executions will allow us to search into this matter further."

" _Archives_?" Edward questioned with emphasis, earning a concerned glance from Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle's dissaproving looking seemed to silence him. Though, the possession of archives for executions done by the Volturi, rather than a volume or two was sure to elicit some raised eyebrows...

Isabella ignored the copper haired killjoy completely, though Jasper stiffened slightly at the extreme annoyance that came from her in waves. "Marcus, Caius, Athendora." Isabella began, taking Aro's offered arm with grace, and a warm air of easy companionship with her raven haired mate. "Join us? I hope to utilize your knowledge as I seek to understand what this glimpse might mean."

"Of course." Marcus said cordially, though his warm smile hinted at his pleasure at the recent, public antics with Caius. "Lead the way."

* * *

Chapter 16

* * *

The group of vampires traveled through the crumbling halls of rarely used parts of the massive Volterra castle. Isabella recognized the area they passed as the secretive safe rooms, accompanied with swarths of ancient tapestries. Still, they continued further, Isabella's vampiric perception noticing the gradual change in temperature as their surroundings became cooler as they were surely heading underground in a matter of seconds with vampiric pacing.

Always a coven for intentional dramatic timing, Aro paused by a section of stone wall after they had traveled for some time. At this point, the halls they had traveled- dim except for the fading light of torches- looked entirely the same with scarce minute differences. Isabella had realized that this area was meant to confuse any seeking knowledge that they were not granted- and such was heavily guarded by a labyrinth of halls that stretched on like elaborate tunnels. Aro's pale fingers found purchase on an embedded stone in the cavernous hall's walls, similar to all those around it. With a swift push, the stone sunk a few inches back from the rest of the wall, and with a dull thud a section of wall fell back in suit, just wide enough to allow a person through.

Athendora, Caius, and Marcus dissapeared into the blackness beyond the entrance while Aro stayed behind, offering his hand to Isabella seeing her curious stare. He smiled endearingly at her as she took his hand, squeezing gently as he pulled her into the darkness with him, pushing the wall back into its original place on the outside before continuing forward. If she had been less focused on the task at hand, Isabella would certainly oblige her desire to steal a few kisses in the darkness. She could see of course, compared to her prior vision as a human just a week before... but it was the romantic in her that compelled her. These ideas were not lost on Aro, as he observed her distracted expression with mischievous resolve. "Later." He hummed, his arm wrapping around her waist. Isabella almost wanted to huff at the slow strokes he made with his thumb at the curve of her back, much too within her newborn hormones to deal with idle teasing at a time like this.

A few more strides in relative silence gave way to a softly illuminated room, the simple candles lit just recently as Isabella detected the remaining wisps of smoke from a match being struck. The room itself was also simple, a circular table for six set up in the center of the windowless room, given the place they occupied in the castle. The significance of the chairs present was also not lost on her as each vampire sat in what she could only infer as their usual places, each leader with their mate to their left. Isabella stroked the arm of the seat she resided in thoughtfully, the image of pale skin, curled dark hair and wrathful crimson eyes passing through her subconscious. Shaking her head slightly, Isabella stole a glance to Marcus who sat with an empty spot to his left. He met her gaze with a small forlorn smile, understanding passing between them.

The space remaining in the snug room was filled with weathered book cases and trunks- it seemed the overwhelming presence of them was what made this space almost claustrophobic.

"Necessity has not shown itself in regard to this room in some time." Athendora explained, seeming to sense Isabella's unspoken question as she took in her surroundings. "All recent documents reside in Aro, Caius, and Marcus' personal studies... they are updated each decade before they are stored for each passing century..." Athendora paused, giving Isabella an empathetic smile. "Knowledge of this place- its exact location, that is, is reserved solely to those present." Athendora did not elaborate on these members, as no further explanation to whom was absent was necessary. "All founding documents, laws, and anything henceforth resides within these walls... millenia of knowledge and secrets that, if in the wrong hands would rule certain disaster."

The room grew quiet, unease interweaving into the empty space. Marcus cleared his throat in a human mannerism. "Isabella, as I'm sure you must know, time has not been kind to us as of late. Many customs have been overlooked in the presence of peril... peril that we are just beginning to understand, necessary to the continuation of our existence. As such, as the mate of one of the Volturi Triumvirate, you have adopted a powerful, yet equally precarious position within the world of vampire kind. Though you have not been presented to all as the mate and inherent equal of Aro, enemies- centuries old- may detect this and seek to use this against the Volturi. It does not take a gift such as mine to see the bond that you share as true mates. Ancient ways such as keeping our mates hidden from our enemies has... failed to maintain their safety." Marcus paused, eyes traveling to their hands, still interlocked and resting between them. Marcus' expression had clouded with grief. "With a gift such as yours, I can see that you will defend yourself and your mate vehemently... but, should under any circumstance, you are placed into that dreaded precarious position.. you must swear that you will remain secretive of any privileged information you are about to lay witness to." Marcus ended with an air of utmost formality, eyes searching hers.

"I swear it." Isabella responded softly, squeezing her mate's hand in affection and understanding of the gravity of her position.

Marcus then adopted his normal somewhat withdrawn, but now warm visage in the presence of Isabella. He nodded to Caius, who immeadiately went to a shelf, pulling a large volume.

"An account of executions from 1600 to 1700." Caius set the massive volume in the center of the table. "Make sure you take utmost care... the parchment is delicate."

Isabella nodded. "It includes the reasoning as well?"

"Yes, though all written records from previous centuries were written in Latin was the preferred language… that is until the 17th century. We've continued to use it since that time for continuity. I'm sure Aro will translate." Caius gave a pointed look and resumed his seat, posture as rigid and severe as ever.

"Thanks Caius." Isabella genuinely smiled, intent on pushing a few of his buttons.

Caius bristled, suddenly seeming not to know what to do with himself. "Well I wouldn't want to be responsible for the world ending, newborn."

He disappeared soon after, leading to a subtle eye roll from the _newborn_.

The volume itself was massive- the pages must have equated to at least 8 inches of compressed documentation. Her improved vision allowed her to capture the very presence of the fibers that made up the cover and visible edges of pages- each divot and scratch from centuries old use. The pages had become discolored- the fibers at the very top layer of each textile holding a yellowed tint, while layers underneath were pristine to the vampire eye.

Isabella inhaled, humming in contentment at the rich smell of the worn parchment. She had soon come to realize in her immortal life that not only had her love of books followed her, but also that Aro's scent was often intermingled with the scents of such volumes, parchments, and inks when he had been working.

Apprehension clouded her senses, however, as she stared at the deep onyx shade of the leather that encased these records. With one touch to the ancient sword Caius wielded joyfully in bloodshed of countless enemies, she had become overwhelmed with images of a scene of destruction and abject terror and pain. It still tingled across her skin like a fervid nightmare when she had jolted back.

It almost made her wish that she could still dream- to reach that level of relaxation and calm that she hadn't felt since she was human. That way, any negative emotions from her dreams would dissipate moments after she woke up. Now, they lingered...

Isabella took a futile breath before bringing the volume closer to herself, stroking the top absently before opening the cover. With each page turned, Isabella reveled at the feeling of the thick, textured parchment under her fingertips. Her face twisted into an expression of dissatisfaction, seeming not to find what she was looking for at first. Though she could not read Latin, the numbers were all the same as she passed by the years in rapid succession- 1600 to 1660 before something piqued her interest.

"There." Isabella pointed to one page. The year 1661 was written in elaborate letters at the top left corner. Following it were three neatly drawn columns.

"Nomine refers to name of offender... Genus, referring to type or species as one would say now... and scelus, the crime committed." Aro interjected softly as Isabella traced the page.

"Filii luna..." Isabella murmured, earning a sudden reflexive growl from Caius. Her head snapped up at this- seeing his expression of rage. Eyeing him warily, she looked to Aro in confusion.

"The Children of the Moon... they do not conjure positive memories for Caius."

She recalled with finite clarity the scene she had witnessed- the ancient scene flashing before her eyes like a dream. How she did not recognize the sprawling grounds, heavily wooded and untouched by more modern civilization. She could smell blood… but it was foul… the metallic, disgusting way blood smelt when she was human… but worse.

Blurs of movement had surrounded her-dark, pale limbs enshrouded in jeweled cloaks. It was dizzying, though when her eyes had focused she saw Aro… a version of him she had never seen before. He wore elaborate cloaks of dark green and black. Beneath The edges were trimmed with rubies, emeralds, and gold fleece. His posture was different as well, speaking of a clear, terrifying power.

Atop his head was a silver crown, the metal dipping from hairline to the center of his forehead in a V. The rubies inlaid there glimmered with his bright red eyes- all heightened by the light of the flames that lapped at their pires in the space around them. His eyes were alarmingly cold. Bloodthirsty. As this Aro scanned the area around him, seemingly satisfied until he turned away from the two figures aside him...figures Isabella could only place as Marcus and Caius from the color of their hair from the back.

He had turned, caught unawares but still smiling in morbid delight. "Ah... it seems we have missed one." And like that, the images ended, causing Isabella to retract from the blade like she had been burned.

"What was their crime?"

Caius began to seethe, eager for an enthralling response of bloodshed and victory with the foul beasts. Yet with Isabella's faraway look, Marcus raised a hand to gently deter such a response. "Old wives tales of men turning into monsters until the light of the full moon is no legend. The children of the moon were slaves to the disease to that ran through them once infected, or simply born... Entire villages were slaughtered and burned, save for those they bit, becoming one of their clan so to speak... With no control over their own nature, we could not risk further further exposure."

"Not before they destroyed one of our own." Caius seethed. "The children of the moon could end vampires... our entire kind if they saw fit."

Athendora placed a soothing hand on his shoulder, rubbing soothing circles into the marble flesh. "Caius was almost lost to us as well, you see."

"Caius..." Isabella began, her brow furrowed in apology. "I'm sorry..."

"Never mind it." Caius cut in. "You've found what you're looking for. The beasts are gone." He remarked cooly with finality.

"Yes..." She began. "What I cannot fathom is how this is of use... as you say, the children of the moon were wiped out. Were any others aware of their presence before the Volturi stepped in?"

"No... any vampires that would have crossed their path would be no more... The guard who fought against them with us were sworn to secrecy."

"I see... I'm sorry, it appears we are at another dead end." Isabella sighed in frustration, running her hands over her face before her fingers found purchase in her hair. "I just.. wish I could be of more use."

"We know more than we did hours ago, piccola." Marcus murmured soothingly. "Perhaps feeding might aid in clearing your mind. If I recall correctly... you haven't felt the urge since you were changed just a week ago."

"I've been... preoccupied." Came a soft response, eliciting a chuckle from Athendora.

"Yes, well then... shall we?"

* * *

Once Isabella was satiated... thirst wise, she went out in search of her family- hadn't seen much of them since her transformation. It seemed that preparing for the end of the world and passionate, animalistic sex within a newly made mate bond didn't leave much room for quality family time.

Aro was playfully reluctant to see his mate go, though he did have some affairs to catch up on since he had been... indisposed by recent developments. "Don't run off for too long, now. There are still some things left to resolve that were so _rudely_ interrupted." He whispered, nipping her ear lobe before withdrawing from her with a soft kiss.

"Oh I won't... I wouldn't want to leave you in your lonesome for too long, old man." She mocked, retreating with his laughter filtering away behind her.

Not surprisingly, she found her family in the most homey part of the castle... an elaborate sitting room that mirrored the environment she had known them in quite closely, though the Cullen manor didn't have a wall dedicated to elaborate stained glass. Comfy couches were situated near the fireplace, a flatscreen and gaming systems set up on the mantle. More unsurprisingly, this is where she found Emmett and Jasper... though she wasn't expecting Felix, Demitri and Alec there as well.

Carlisle was content in another sitting area near the expansive windows, certainly a spot for reading with a few bookshelves nearby. Theology seemed to be the subject of the day, as Carlisle was thoroughly engrossed.

Lastly, there was long dining room style table- though its original purpose would remain unfulfilled in a castle full of vampires. Rosalie was surfing the internet, looking for new ways to tune up and modify the coven's cars. It appeared that the italian makes and models that the Volturi had at their disposal had caught her eye from the tabs Isabella could discern. Next to her were Alice and Esme, each with their own sketchpads and various magazines- for Alice, fashion of course, and for Esme home and garden collections of neighboring Italian Provences.

Observing her family in this way put Isabella at ease, displayed by her contented smile. If she could, she would have taken a photograph- freeze this moment forever, as it was unclear how much longer this might last. Her musings were interrupted when the ever intuitive pixie perked up at Isabella's presence, wrapping her in a hsug a moment later. "You'd think as a vampire your hugs would be less surprising for me." She laughed, hugging her friend tightly.

"Never... I still have a few tricks up my sleeve, being psychic and all." The pixie winked, bumping Isabella with her hip. "I'm glad you're here, the levels of testosterone was getting a bit unbearable."

"Hey..." Jasper called in mock indignation, though he continued looking at the screen they were playing some sort of multiplayer combat game.

"It's true!" Alice laughed.

"Really?" Isabella retorted, sarcasm lacing her tone as she walked towards the boys with Alice at her side. "You've never been one for complaining about overwhelming testosterone, have you Al?"

"Oh shut it!" Alice giggled, feigning exasperation as she lightly hit Isabella's arm.

"Owwwww... Alice... you wound me!" Isabella moaned in fake pain, draping herself over the arm of the couch in a mock faint.

"Uh huh." Alice rolled her eyes, perching on the other arm of the couch next to Jasper.

After a few beats, Isabella perked up to watch the game in her spot next to Felix. "Giving Emmett a run for his money, Felix?"

"He wishes." Emmett guffawed. "Wait no... What the hell is that?! You can't get supercharge at this level!" Obscenities followed soon after. Isabella was surprised to see the controller in one piece after it was thrown down to the ground in his frustration.

"Wow, someone finally beat Emmett at video games. Felix, I'm impressed."

"Thank you, Mistress Isabella." Felix grinned, placing emphasis on the latter half of his sentence- surely to make her uncomfortable.

"Oh god, do _not_ make it weird on me." Isabella shoved him. "We're friends, so cut the mistress crap. At least when Aro's not around."

"I don't think friends hear the other have animalistic- OW! Rosie!" Emmett rubbed his temple, a pen that Alice had been sketching with dropping to the ground beside him. "Hitting a man while he's down... low blow."

Turning, Isabella gave Rose a thumbs up while the other boys snickered. "Serves you right, Emmett." He only grumbled in response, looking engrossed in the last game's stats all of a sudden.

Sass aside, Isabella eventually got her hands on a controller and did pretty well before losing, obviously. The others had a few decades to practice their skills. It was nice to have a feeling of normalcy for the first time in the last few weeks. Gaming, engaging in a friendly debate with Carlisle on prose, pretending to know things about cars, and laughing at avant garde trends Esme and Alice filled her unbeating heart with a warm joy that Isabella hadn't know she was missing. Still, it felt a bit incomplete without a certain brooding vampire lurking in the corner.

"Hey Al?"

"Uh huh?" Alice responded distractedly as she added another pair of death traps to her shopping cart.

"Where's Edward? I somehow miss his stoic self with present company."

Alice surpressed a chuckle for Esme and Carlisle's sake, though the glint of amusement in her eyes was there. "I believe he was on the hunt for a piano... something's got him in a great mood."

"Huh..." Isabella pondered, intent on seeking him out after a little while longer. If he was happy, it would be a refreshing change. All she wondered was _why_.

* * *

Author's Note:


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note: *Strolls around in merriment, humming contentedly* Oh why so merry? The plot thickens and it is GOOD in this chapter. Enjoy ;)

As always, I do not own these characters, I simply play with them... consensually. On with the chapter!

* * *

Last Time...

Gaming, engaging in a friendly debate with Carlisle on prose, pretending to know things about cars, and laughing at avant garde trends Esme and Alice filled her unbeating heart with a warm joy that Isabella hadn't know she was missing. Still, it felt a bit incomplete without a certain brooding vampire lurking in the corner.

"Hey Al?"

"Uh huh?" Alice responded distractedly as she added another pair of death traps to her shopping cart.

"Where's Edward? I somehow miss his stoic self with present company."

Alice surpressed a chuckle for Esme and Carlisle's sake, though the glint of amusement in her eyes was there. "I believe he was on the hunt for a piano... something's got him in a great mood."

"Huh..." Isabella pondered, intent on seeking him out after a little while longer. If he was happy, it would be a refreshing change. All she wondered was _why_.

* * *

Ballroom- Evening

Finding Edward was not a difficult task.

Beautiful music echoed through the elaborate room, swirling effortlessly against the marble, each note its own dancer in the melody. The familiarity of it had drawn Isabella in... she was not at all surprised to see that Edward was its maker, seated at the grand piano in the corner of the rooIsabella had entered the room silently as to not disturb the beautiful sound, though it was certain that Edward knew she was there.

A wisp of a smile played at his lips as his expression was almost dreamlike as his fingers glided across the ivory keys. All traces of tense rigidity and animosity seemed to have evaporated completely from his posture. It reminded her of what seemed to be a former life in itself, all those years ago.

Yes, one of Edward's attempts at wooing her at first- a match Alice had forseen as an albeit offchance possibility in Forks- was through the Cullen's baby grand piano. She had to admit, Edward was a talented musician- a master of the craft with decades of work infusing his expertise. The passion he poured into his music was unlike anything she had ever seen, compared to the stuffy suited composers Renee had dragged her out to see in her youth in efforts of a "musical immersion."

As she crossed the floor, it made Isabella somewhat happy to see Edward content in this moment, though she still resented his behavior on several occasions. Sure, they had differences. _Many_ differences. Much like oil and water, modern and traditional, greyscale and vivid color... But did she wish him to be unhappy? No... there was no sense in that. What she had wanted for those years in Forks was for him to realize he was not meant to be happy with her... and be less of an ass if at all possible, but hey that might just be personal taste.

There was a pause between pieces when Edward glanced up, golden orbs locking momentarily with scarlet ones. "Isabella." He acknowledged her neutrally- a shift from his more sour demeanors as of late.

"Edward." She started, leaning in a human mannerism with her upper arms on the smooth case of the grand piano to Edward's immediate left. "What has you in such a merry mood?"

His signature crooked smile- one that made many a girl swoon at Forks High- appeared then on his boyish features. "Wouldn't you like to know." He skillfully transitioned into Claude Debussy's Clair de Lune. Understanding struck her and she managed an authentic, small smile. "I see... you've _met_ someone."

"Something like that." He answered, neither confirming nor denying Isabella's suspicions.

"Oh come on..." She drew out the last syllable with exaggerated emphasis. "Debussy? A classic indicator for you, Edward Cullen."

"You weren't a fan, were you?" The smile reappeared, though more controlled and lacking some of its original luster.

"Ah... not quite with that particular move. Though your playing was impressive, I'll admit." She admitted. "Things have a funny way of working out, it seems. It's... refreshing to see you so lighthearted, Edward." Though hard to admit through the difficult times they had shared, it was true.

"I suppose they do..." He mused thoughtfully, the corners of his mouth quirking slightly. "You have found your happiness in the most unlikely of places."

Isabella bristled slightly, crossing her arms over that chest. The amiable moment had apparently gone on for too long. "What is that supposed to mean?"

The onslaught of notes continued, Edward looking all too pleased with himself at the seamless transition to the first movement of Moonlight Sonata. "Aside the fact that he is over 3,000 years old... The atrocities he has committed for his own gain over countless centuries... does it not bother you?" His eyes lifted to hers, glinting with a mixture of mischief and self righteousness as his tone never shifted from pleasantly conversational, despite the inflammatory nature of his words.

"Oh, so this is how this conversation is going to go. Huh." Isabella clucked her tongue, considering if this was even worth her effort. Of course, leaving this conversation would make the bastard even more smug. "Let's just say if you paused your self righteous stick-up-your-ass attitude, Edward, and truly got to know him you might think differently." Isabella replied indignantly, well aware that is wasn't her most elegant comeback to date, but it served its purpose...

"Would I now?" Edward continued his morbid playing, a fitting accompaniment to the strange sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. "There would be no 'getting to know him' for you if he had discovered your existence before you arrived in Volterra."

"Really Edward?" Isabella sighed- less in frustration at his words, and more at the time she would waste spelling this out for him. "Let me remind you, _you_ brought me into this world. You pursued _me_. With all the theatrics, you'd have to be pretty fucking dull to not put the pieces together to guess that you weren't human. So I wouldn't play the die or be changed card."

"And all the people he has killed? Vampires, humans, god knows what else... You could almost say it rivals his lengthy list of long-gone lovers."

"All with purpose," came a light, melodic voice. Isabella turned to the entrance of the room, sharing a smile with Athenodora. This was going to be good. "Though I must say, your view of the pleasures of the flesh is quite archaic and unbalanced in this particular situation, Edward Masen." Athenodora began to glide across the floor, the sound of her heeled steps nearly drowning out Edward's muttering. It was something along the lines of the conversation not concerning Athenodora... Now he was a massive asshole and stupid. Now, there was even less going for him, Isabella mused to herself in an elated sense of satisfaction.

"Oh Edward," Athenodora sighed, folding her slender hands in front of her as she reached Isabella's side. "What a young boy you make yourself to be. Even you must know that... how do they say it... sticking your nose into other's business so rudely is impolite. I am only returning the favor." Her dainty smile turned into a smirk momentarily as she met eyes with Isabella. "You see, Edward, one does not require access to archives, visions of the future, or seeing your every thought to know of your transgressions against humankind. Your reputation proceeds you, you see, as to when you deviated from fair Carlisle all those years ago. How long was it? Five years? A decade?" Now, with each step she made towards Edward were Each purposeful, graceful, and full of poised authority as the music filtered out to nothingness. "Quite a messy clean up too... you were not exactly discreet... yet the Volturi showed mercy due to your unique gift and relation to an old friend, yes?"

The look on Edward's face said it all. He had been positively schooled. It served him right. Athendora sighed again, feigning boredom. "Come, Isabella. I think we are done here." Offering her arm, Isabella smiled and took it, walking arm and arm with Athenodora out of the ballroom as Edward remained, stewing in his contempt.

"Oh and Edward?" The pair turned, Isabella's crimson eyes regarding him seriously. "Do not think I will forget your transgression this evening. The hospitality of the Volturi only goes so far..." And like that, Athenodora and Isabella were gone.

* * *

Courtyard- Evening

As soon as they were out of earshot, Isabella's composure of mild authority and poise melted into a stream of giggles. "That was absolutely fantastic, Dora. Thank you."

Athenodora responded with pealing laughter. "Oh, the look on that boy's face was reward enough. How could anyone have thought you might be a match?"

"No idea... I have to feel bad for this girl he's interested in now. I hope she knows what ass-ery is coming." Isabella wrinkled her nose for additional effect.

"Oh yes, a little birdy told me that he covets Renata. A shield for a shield."

"How unoriginal." Isabella rolled her eyes, feeling all too sorrowful for the poor girl.

"Oh and speaking of matches, I ran into Aro earlier. He's asked me to collect you."

A jolt of electric anticipation spread across her body at the thought of seeing Aro. Her body had craved his presence from the moment they had parted just hours ago. Clearing her throat, she attempted to remain coy. "Whatever for?"

Athenodora just smiled, placing a perfectly manicured finger to her lips. The rest of their short journey was silent- it quickly dawned on her where they were heading to given the scent of lavender and honeysuckle in the evening breeze.

Her companion drew back, giving a wink before dissappearing to another part of the castle, leaving Isabella under the archway separating the castle from the outdoor courtyard.

"There you are, stranger." Isabella swiftly closed the distance to sit by her mate's side at the edge of the fountain. "Feeling nostalgic are you?" She nudged him playfully.

"Hmm... perhaps." Aro smiled at her indulgently and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her flush against his side. "I missed you so, mia cara."

"Oh good." She laughed softly. "I thought it was just me... It is so strange to feel so.. incomplete without you. How can anyone stand it?"

"Under better circumstances, a newly mated pair would have many months to sate their bond... Caius and Athendora's wing of the castle was expressly forbidden as such... no one could stand to go near them." Aro then looked thoughtful. "Once this over, I will ensure we have all the time in the world, cara." Bringing her hand to his lips, he kissed the top of her knuckles endearingly. "I was thinking the French countryside. It is breathtaking in the spring and summer."

Isabella couldn't help but giggle, seeing his typically cool exterior melt before her very eyes. Just for her. "Do be careful, Aro. One might take you as a romantic."

"Only for you, cara." He murmured, kissing her sweetly before pulling back, a pensive look crossed his marble features. "You have made me a very lucky man. I often wonder how I had gone forward in this existence without you." His fingers came up to stroke her cheek affectionately.

Isabella leaned into his palm, her own hand moving to rest atop it as she gazed at him. "The feeling is no stranger to me, Aro. I fear that now that we are together, I shall not be the same if anything were to separate us." Desperation and longing now laced her tone.

"It shall never happen, tesoro mia." Aro comforted her, though a small flicker of uncertainty and sadness could be detected in his eyes. They darted to the space around them- a courtyard they knew all too well under the starlight.

"Many philosophers have considered the stars as just a glimpse at our vast universe- brimming with fleeting possibilities wrought by life and death, the present and past, and individual destiny. Such destiny brought us here on that winter's eve not too long ago. In these millennia, I never dared to imagine such contentment... a morbid purpose I fulfill within our world has not allowed such things. Love was a futile dream for those who were gifted to covet it. Yet I have found it in you, mia cara. My l'amore che muove il sole e l'alter Stella [love which moves the sun and other stars of heaven]. Of all infinite possibilities, I wish nothing more than to have you by my side, il mia amore piu preziosa [my most precious love]."

Shifting away from her, Isabella's eyes widened as Aro pulled a velvet box from his suit jacket pocket, sinking to one knee in front of her. Taking an unessecary breath, his slender fingers opened the lid, one hand holding it while the other rested on his knee. "While the Ancient Greeks were quite a bit after my time, their mythology around precious stones is fitting." Looking down at the band, her mouth most certainly agape in shock, a beautiful opal ring was perched in the dark velvet lining of the ring box. Oval in shape, diamonds surrounded the luminous stone- near the shade of a full moon, along with diamonds around the beautiful platinum band. "They believed that an opal granted the power of prophecy to whomever it was bestowed upon. In this life, I have born witness to the falling of countless empires... and fall they may throughout our lives, mia cara, but our love shall never fail. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Isabella's eyes stung with venom tears as her hands came to cup her mouth in awe, before moving them to take Aro's free hand, gazing at him with adoration. "Yes."

Are blinked, leaning forward again for her confirmation. "Yes?"

Isabella nodded, laughing softly. "Yes. God yes." His arms were around her then, lifting her by the waist as his lips moved against hers in a passionate kiss. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she giggled against his lips as she realized he was spinning them gently in their glee. "You have made me the most joyous immortal alive, Isabella." He gave her another quick kiss before seeming to remember the ring, sliding it on her finger of her awaiting left hand.

The awed expression never left Isabella's features as she gazed from the ring to Aro. "I hadn't expected... even so, this is so..."

"Perfect? Marvelous? Splendid?" Are offered, animated with delight with his mate, and now bride to be.

"Perfect." She confirmed, pulling him again into a tight embrace. There they stayed for some time, dancing to their own melody and whispering sweet nothings to the other. That is, until duty once again called, summoning them to the throne room in the far part of the castle.

The elite guard were present, as well as Caius, Marcus, and Athendora. Athendora seemed to find difficulty remaining composed, though she bit her tongue to allow the couple to make the announcement themselves. Marcus, however, had different plans.

"Aro, Isabella... I'm sure congratulations are in order." This peaked everyone's interest, Aro lifting Isabella's hand and placing a kiss over the ring that was nestled on her left ring finger. Athendora squealed then, the guard becoming quite jovial as they gave their congratulations. Once the pair neared the dais, Athendora wrapped Isabella in a tight hug, though she was rewarded with a playful glare at her plotting and secrecy of the whole event. Caius gave a stiff congratulations, though his sneer was gone. It was quite the compliment. Lastly, there was Marcus who wore a soft smile- he must have been incredibly happy, then. "Your bond grows ever stronger, brother." Aro brushed his fingertips against Marcus' outstretched palm, smiling at the vision of their bond, ethereal and wound in silver- near the shade of the platinum band that now adorned Isabella's finger.

Marcus' expression then became serious. "I'm afraid this is not solely a social call... One of our bonded lower guard... their bond has vanished completely. "What is most peculiar is that he still lives... no vampire has been able to break Heidi's bonds. Until now." Marcus mused, a distressed look crossing his face.

Aro nodded in morbid understanding, his eyes scrutinizing the thoughts shared between them both, though none could see the thoughts shared. "It is true... Krystoph is lost to us." Sighing, Aro led Isabella to his throne, sitting with what looked like a heavy weight to his shoulders. Isabella moved to stand behind him, looking to Athendora who occupied a similar position behind Caius, her hand resting on his shoulder. Athendora looked worried as well, which did not quell the sinking feeling in Isabella's stomach.

Demitri stepped forward then, his head bowed as he waited for permission to speak. After a nod from Aro, he began. "Masters, Mistress Athendora and Mistress Isabella, no other guard have returned from their regional scans. I have attempted to track each on multiple occasions, but their location is a void to me. I have never been unable to visualize where each member of our coven is located. With Krystoph lost to us, as Master Marcus describes, I would like to inquire their fate as well."

"Brother?" All eyes turned to Marcus upon Aro's cue. Marcus looked thoughtful, brows set in concentration. Lastly, he became quite resigned, giving a heavy sigh. "They have been destroyed."

"How many?" Isabella whispered, hardly believing what she was hearing.

"16, including Krystoph." Aro answered. "

* * *

Northern Russia-Sunrise

Krystoph had been running for days, the scathing burn in his throat proof of that. Where had he begun? Extreme hunger had often induced delirium in lesser vampires... yet he had no choice but to fall prey to it. He had crossed a sea, that he knew, but still they followed.

They grew closer, their scent sickly sweet yet putrid. His body screamed at him to escape, but as he looked upon the rock face in front of him, he knew he had been trapped. There was no escape in sight.

The slowness of their steps was proof of that. They were taunting him, drawing closer and closer until the figures were before him.

"Do not be afraid." The leader spoke then, with an enchanting smile. "How lucky you are..." Their gait was languid as they sauntered towards their prey with a look of delight.

"What luck?" He spat, eyes glinting with vehemence. The Volturi had taught him better than to grovel at the near end of his immortal life. "Enough of these games. If you are to kill me, do it now and be done with it."

"Kill you?" The leader posed with an airy tone, eyes full of displeasure. "Now what would be the value in that? You, darling, are the one that managed to slip from our grasp. The one that got away in this age's colloquial terms." They cocked their head to the side, seeming to rake the captive man up and down. "Evading us the longest of your coven mates, you deserve your just reward."

The surrounding figures chuckled darkly, sending chills down Krystoph's spine. In a mere second, the leader pounced, pinning him to the ground with unimaginable strength. "Oh, darling, you will thank me. I am giving you the gift bestowed upon me long ago... but do try to keep your screams down, hm?"

They opened their mouth then, putrid breath spilling across the exposed flesh of his neck. Before his eyes, teeth elongated and sharpened into jagged fangs. In an instant, they dug mercilessly into the marble flesh at the base of his throat with a deep grinding sound. As the venom drained from his body into their waiting mouth, it was replaced with something else.

That is when he roared in agony.

* * *

The discussion of the locations of the guard members before their dissapearances slowly filtered into the background of Isabella's subconscious. Her vision became unfocused and hazy, her hand slowly dropping from its place on the back of Aro's throne.

"Isabella?" Athendora's distant voice questioned her sudden change of demeanor with considerable alarm. Isabella looked everywhere and nowhere at once.

With an anguished cry, she collapsed to the ground, the skirts of her gown enveloping her crumpled form. Her marble fingers clawed at her neck as she screamed. Cool hands tore her hands away, Aro's distant words of panic for his mate echoing in her ears.

"Get Carlisle and the seer now!" Aro roared.

* * *

Author's Note: Dun dun dunnnnnnn. What did you think of Aro's proposal? And we have another look at our villain! The plot thickens...

Translations:

L'amore che muove il sole e l'alter Stella. [Love which moves the sun and other stars of heaven.]

Il mia amore piu preziosa [my most precious love]


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: *comes out of hiding* Hey lovelies... I know, I suck. I accept any tomatoes and pitchforks due to my dissapearance. Work has been CRAZY, and then I got the flu. So fun. Sooooo here is chapter 18 at long last. A lot of things I've been working on in this story take shape here, which is partially why it took a bit. The next chapter should be posted next week! Thank you for your continued readership and support.**

As always, I do not own the characters, I just play with them... consensually.

Last Time...

They opened their mouth then, putrid breath spilling across the exposed flesh of his neck. Before his eyes, teeth elongated and sharpened into jagged fangs. In an instant, they dug mercilessly into the marble flesh at the base of his throat with a deep grinding sound. As the venom drained from his body into their waiting mouth, it was replaced with something else.

That is when he roared in agony.

* * *

The discussion of the locations of the guard members before their disappearances slowly filtered into the background of Isabella's subconscious. Her vision became unfocused and hazy, her hand slowly dropping from its place on the back of Aro's throne.

"Isabella?" Athendora's distant voice questioned her sudden change of demeanor with considerable alarm. Isabella looked everywhere and nowhere at once.

With an anguished cry, she collapsed to the ground, the skirts of her gown enveloping her crumpled form. Her marble fingers clawed at her neck as she screamed. Cool hands tore her hands away, Aro's distant words of panic for his mate echoing in her ears.

"Get Carlisle and the seer now!" Aro roared.

* * *

Chapter 18

* * *

 _Throne Room_

Voices were distant echoes to the roaring agony piercing Isabella's ears. Her vampire mind crossed incessantly between seeing everything and seeing nothing. Every fiber of her was being ripped apart all at once, no reprieve in sight as it continued mercilessly. Acid creeped up every vein, artery, and capillary, eating the immortal venom, traveling to the flesh in painful stabs and spikes of pain.

Her chest caved inwards, her body rocking in a fast rhythym as her body convulsed violently- every inch of flesh twitching and shaking. It was complete internal chaos, the sensations driving her mind nearly mad with an incoherent pleading for death to top everything combined.

The grip on her arms, a forceful touch by her distressed lover, fading into nothingness in her subconscious.

"Isabella... Isabella!" Aro's baritone assaulted the senses of every other immortal present, visages of shock and concern apparent on their faces.

Alice appeared then, Carlisle and Jasper hot on her heels as the door cracked with the impact of their entry.

"What has happened, Aro?" Came Carlisle's alarmed voice as he stopped at Aro's side, sinking to his knees next to the thrashing newborn automatically.

"She collapsed and hasn't stopped screaming." He responded quickly, eyes trained on Isabella as he held her down by one side, Athendora on the other, and Felix at her feet.

Jasper elicited a groan from his position beside Alice. His entire posture was tense with rigidity. "It needn't be said, but Isabella is in agony." He managed through gritted teeth. "I cannot soothe her."

"Go." Marcus nodded, seeing the younger vampire disappear as quickly as he had come. A tense air left with him, a mere hint at what he was capable of projecting when unable to control the onslaught of other's emotions.

Aro then looked pointedly to Carlisle who sat back on his heels after checking his adoptive daughter over. He looked absolutely lost- something rarely seen in an immortal of his skill and precision. "Nothing ails her... There is no source to her agony. It's as if it's in-"

"Her mind." Alice finished for him to the left of Athendora. She winced as the writhing immortal's screams reached a higher pitch, the struggle to pin her down becoming worse; still, it was much a better option than allowing her to claw the undead veins from her marble flesh. "Isabella had terrible nightmares when she was still human. She would murmur about red eyes, fire... She woke up screaming so often.. but this? She was closed to me then, when they started... now, I still see nothing." A look of anguish crossed her features.

"Are you saying they are visions, Alice?" Came Athendora's concerned voice.

"No... not quite. It's almost like... intuition. Many humans report that they feel when bad things are coming their way. A self-protective measure for those that have such insight, it seems. A natural disaster, a bad relationship, and... even when someone is about to die." A very chilling reality for some, indeed. "Whether asleep or awake, these humans get feelings and make choices by them. They do not look for it, as is the nature of my sight. It is really the closest thing I can compare to this aspect of her gift. Every dream has been connected to here... connected to you, Aro. And now she sees things like she is there, just recently on the battle grounds. As her mate, it does not surprise me that her defensive gift has expanded to ensure your safety, and by association, the vampire race in your position... Whatever is happening now is important... though I believe she's gotten the point..."

At that precise moment, Isabella stilled. A deep breath left her lungs as her eyes opened, vacant and unfocused in appearance..

"She needs to rest now, Aro." Alice said softly, placing the ring in his palm for safe keeping.

Jasper appeared then, seeming to sense his mate's call for him before it was uttered. He was visibly relaxed and looked down at Isabella's form with careful interest. "Isabella is as mentally exhausted as one vampire can become... I can influence her to remain in a meditative state closest to the feeling of sleep so she may recuperate." Aro gave his consent with another nod and wrapped his mate in his arms- all the while he tried to manage his own look of distress and self-deprecating thoughts at the state of her.

The trip to Aro's chambers was short with Marcus, Caius, Athendora, Felix, Carlisle, Alice, and Jasper in tow. The bedroom was still in a somewhat haphazard state from their prior amorous activities.

It didn't strike Aro as even moderately embarassing after three millennia. Greek and Roman times would have made modern views of modesty and sexual freedom blush. Clothes lay torn in near the bed where the sheets were very much rumpled and in disarray. A few feathers lay under the tufted bench at the end of the massive four poster bed, noticeable holes- five each- on either side of the bench were where Aro's hands had dug in at Isabella's ministrations. The beams of the postered bed held microscopic cracks, visible to the vampire eye. Fur rugs and luxurious pillows lay scattered near the fireplace. Candles decorated the space, some burned down entirely- forgotten amongst the chaos of the last few hours. And that didn't include the bathroom.

Aro laid Isabella amongst the twined sheets, smoothing the satin fabric over her form. She looked so small there, and his heart broke for her for it. The intensity of this intuitive side of her defensive gift, as Alice described, had been his doing. His fingers constantly tracing her arms, wrists, and twining through her hair in an equally intimate and worrisome gesture.

Vampire instincts made it so that the pull to his mate was even more intense- undeniable in the urge protect Isabella's vulnerable form at all costs. If he let his vampire physiology get to him too much, his eyes would occasionally flash with a crazed, feral expression if someone advanced too quickly towards the pair, or simply were in too close proximity. He had waited over three millenia for her, and he would not let anyone take her from him now.

A snarl echoed within the room as Jasper stepped towards the pair, leaving the small grouping of immortals by the door that separated the expansive sitting room from the bedchamber. Jasper had been very intentional in covering any scars across his forearms and chest, which he often bared in more casual attire under better circumstances. This way, he would not seem any more of a threat to Aro in his protection of his mate. "I only wish to induce a meditative, dreamlike state, Aro. For it to work, I must be in closer proximity." His soothing voice filtered across the room with a gentle push of calm and tranquility. Aro's posture relaxed slightly, his eyes darting to an armchair by the small alcove of bookcases just a few yards from him and Isabella's position. His gaze then turned to Jasper, giving his assent to his request. Aro tracked his movements as he slowly approached the area, staying on the perimeter of the room to allow as much space as he could to appear as unthreatening as possible.

Jasper sat quietly in the dark burgundy armchair, crossing his legs and adopting a relaxed position in an effort to dispel some tension. A look of concentration crossed his features, and in that moment Isabella's eyes fluttered closed, her body relaxing further- similar to a human in deep sleep. Seeming satisfied with the result with a small glance, Jasper plucked a book from a nearby shelf and began to read as the effects of the deep calm wrapped around Isabella's subconscious.

Aro relaxed further as the hours passed, becoming accustomed to the other vampire's presence, especially as he was not only familiar with his mate, but was actively aiding her with his presence. Jasper occasionally sent him small waves of calm, careful to not be intrusive on the highly powerful Volturi King, despite the morose, shamed thoughts he had become entrapped in. Sensing a new emotion- curiosity, he looked up to meet Aro's crimson eyes.

"You have done this for Alice." His voice was very quiet, keeping their conversation out of earshot of the others in the next room.

"Yes." Jasper began. "Her gift can be burdensome and overwhelming due to many interchangeable circumstances. Taking away some of the residual exhaustion and pain is the least I can do."

Silence filtered in again after that, though the feelings of guilt and self-loathing Jasper was picking up troubled him too much not to say anything. "Isabella will not hold you in contempt for what happened." More silence.

"My guess is that she will see it as unusually positive- the information she might reveal when she is awake. It doesn't make sense to us, either." Jasper smiled softly, referring to his time with the odd human girl. Alice had done a lot to ensure she was still alive with her antics half of the time. "Perhaps, Aro, you should not hold yourself in contempt either."

The elder vampire said nothing in return. Jasper had to assume he took it relatively well with the absence of Jane, Felix, or any of the other Volturi clan being called to his side to express his displeasure. And though he did not look at the pair long in present circumstances, Jasper could see a heartbroken, much enamored and dutiful man that was masked behind the Volturi King persona; a man he resonated with as the mate of a highly gifted prophetess, as they were once named. He didn't dwell on it too long, however, as he would not like his thoughts to reveal any notions of prying upon Aro's touch anytime soon.

Aro held steadfast to his mate's side through the sunrise and early twilight, marking a day gone since she had succumbed to her gift's influence. The others gathered in the next room showed their nervous anticipation with human mannerisms such as the tapping of feet, drumming of fingers, and shifting from one foot to another, all discernable by Jasper and Aro's hearing. Both of their irises had melted into onyx pools sometime within the night, Jasper's gift and Aro's constant surveillance of his mate draining their energy from blood's life source.

Standing suddenly, Jasper cued the passing of the day. Nodding to Aro, he released the deep calm placed on Isabella gradually, her body twitching from her fingers to her toes as her body seemed to awaken. A deep, unnessecary breath filled her lungs, her eyes fluttering open at the exhale.

Isabella looked around-disoriented at first-before her eyes landed on her mate who held her in his arms in a loving embrace. His distressed expression was not lost on her- something she sought to distract him from. "What trouble have I brought you through this time, mi amore?" She whispered softly, a humorous smile pulling at her lips with considerable effort.

"Immense trouble, cara." His smile was strained, though he placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"How are you feeling, Isabella?" Came Jasper's voice, if not slightly awkwardly at the private moment he was subject to.

"Certainly better than before, thanks Jasper." She gave him a small smile. "You should go hunting... I know how draining this can be with Alice." Jasper gave a curt nod in response and disappeared through the door promptly.

Isabella flexed her fingers and toes, noting the substantial effort she gave for just that. Sitting up was a faint whim, all too impossible to take on at the moment. Aro noted her movements, rubbing small circles into her lower back to soothe the alarm that started to rise in her expression. "You have been through a great ordeal, and should feed as well, amore mio."

Felix entered the room then, carrying an unconscious human in each of his large arms. Aro arranged her gently so she was in more of a sitting position as Felix offered the first human's pulsing throat to her. Inhaling, her throat burned with hellfire- reminding her of just how long it had been since she had sampled the delicious elixir last. Her teeth sliced fervently into the column of the man's throat, her mouth working earnestly in each deep pull she took until he ran dry.

Isabella was strong enough to wind her arms around the next man, replaced quickly in her arms as she drank deeply. Only when she was done did her eyes lift from their deep onyx to their brilliant crimson. "Thank you, Felix." She murmured as the hulking guard member straightened, eyes downcast to the floor as he moved away. "Master, Mistress." He bowed his head before leaving promptly with the two bodies in tow.

She reclined then against Aro's chest, her fingers weaving in his long raven hair absentmindedly. It was one indulgence he allowed her when it came to his hair, and was one she smugly enjoyed all the more for it. "How do you feel?" Came his soft, melodic voice as his arms wrapped deftly around her waist.

"Better." She smiled gently. "Though in the future I would advise against spoiling me so... Or I might as well request all meals be brought to bed."

Aro chuckled at this, pressing a kiss to her brow. "Spoil you? Never."

"Mhmm..." She rolled her eyes, shaking herself from her more... desirous stupor given the guests she sensed in the next room. "I'm sorry to have frightened you, love." She spoke, turning in Aro's arms to rest her palm against his cheek.

"You have quite a habit of doing so, though I do not fault you for it, cara." His soft, accompanying smile was indulgent. "Do you feel well enough to explain what it is that you saw?" Came the tentative question, the soothing circles of his thumbs continuing at her lower spine.

"Yes, but..." Isabella looked thoughtful, seeming to contemplate something just out of grasp. "I need to check something first." She rose with a start then, changing her rumpled skirts in favor for a dark blue velvet dress and dark grey cloak. Admittedly she did still feel a bit unsettled, especially if her suspicions proved correct in just a short while.

Aro picked up on this immediately as she began to smooth her skirts and hair a bit self consciously, her eyes somewhat distant. He came to her side then and grasped her chin gently, raising it slightly until she met his eyes. His gaze questioned her subtle distress as her palms came to rest gingerly on his chest. "Isabella..." It floated from his lips like a gentle caress, urging her to name what ailed her mind.

"Does..." She swallowed, averting her eyes despite him. "Does anything remain that once belonged to Sulpicia?"

A low hiss was the only response for a few beats. Looking up once more, Aro's face was visibly pinched as he contorted so subtlely- anattempted to control the bubbling rage at her name. "Nothing but her burnt chambers, long forgotten." He replied after some time, irises nearer to black than ruby.

"Will you take me there? I only ask out of necessity, amante." Her voice soothed the beast that was inaudibly snarling just below the surface. The sensation of her fingers gently grasping the fabric of his suit jacket brought his mind back to the present once more. He nodded cooly, disentangling them from their embrace and offering his arm which his mate gladly took as they left the chamber.

"We will be right back." Isabella explained softly to the readily awaiting spectators as they passed the sitting room and exited to the exterior castle halls.

The journey was short, though it was clear the far tower they glided through was no longer used. The smell of burnt wood and ashen stone still lingered despite many centuries. Flecks of dust glimmered in the fading afternoon light as they swirled around the pair with each disrupting step. Her ashes were not here, that she could discern- but many centuries of memories surely laid here.

The ascent up the steps slowed as they neared a charred door, ripped from its hinges and laid precariously in splinters along the steps. The room beyond the lone steel hinges had the most concentrated ash. One could make out the general layout of the room- mere blackened splinters left of the massive bed that occupied the farthest wall amidst many broken windows, outlined in blackened stone. Minimal thread remained where tapestries and some paintings had adorned the walls. A fallen chandelier, now a jumbled mess of melted metal and crystal in the center of the room.

Her legs moved on their own accord as she surveyed the room, leaving Aro on the steps just outside of the crumbling door frame. Isabella stopped then, eyes meeting the fading light on the horizon discernable from the broken windows. She inhaled deeply, seeking a scent that previously eluded her amidst the burnt tones that had originally flooded her newborn senses. Beneath it was a distant sweetness- a mixture of amber sugar, crisp leaves, and fresh rain. While the combination was something she would typically enjoy, it was that _sweet_ overtone of it all that would have made her stomach roll a bit if she were still human.

Even more so as it was so... familiar.

Turning back to her mate, she peered around once more thoughtfully before closing the distance between them and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "Hey." His eyes darkened further before they focused finally on her. "I'm sorry for causing you this pain, amante. Is there anything I can do to make it better?"

Aro considered it, drinking in his beautiful mate as a calming mechanism to the distant memories. Mischief sparked in his eyes. "Would you help me finish what I started?"

"Oh?" Isabella responded with equally mischievous candor. Understanding sparkled in her own gaze as Aro moved to quickly create a makeshift torch of the remaining wood of the charred door. "With pleasure, my love." She smiled evilly.

 _God_ , he loved this ravishing creature.

* * *

Aro's Chambers- Evening

"Ding dong, the last of the witch is dead." Smirked Isabella as they returned to their awaiting company, remnants of their destructive glee present in the form of soot on their hands and forearms.

"Have fun?" Athendora smiled, having found humor in the morbid under Aro and Caius' influence over the centuries.

"Immense fun." Isabella replied, sitting in the vacant armchair by the fireplace in the expansive sitting room, brushing small particles of ash from her skirts casually. Aro was still somewhat on guard, though more visibly relaxed and quite satisfied at the smoke filtering from the godforsaken tower. He stood behind his mate's position, his hands gently resting on the tops of her shoulders- stroking the blades with his thumbs.

"So, thanks for holding this vigil while I was dead to the world." She had been worse for wear just an hour ago, but the sass remained strong and earned her a few low chuckles. "I'm sure you are due an explanation of sorts... The effects of my gift, as everyone has called it, have become much more intense as of late. I believe the danger is drawing closer- which is the exact thing we have been preparing for." Her eyes flitted down to the opal engagement ring she now turned over and twirled between her fingers absentmindedly. "I don't think Aro was intending that this would cause a literal enhancement of these visions, well... more like snippets, but still... but it did enhance my gift and honed it as Alice explained. I was able to grasp some vital information."

Her captive audience nodded for her to continue. "When I was overtaken I was not myself... I believe I was experiencing what was happening to Krystoph through his eyes..."

"Are you certain?" Caius asked with a deadly serious expression.

"My vision was blurred, but I could sense the snow and the rock around me. I'm not well versed when it comes to Europe, but I do know few places are tundras in mid-February... I also felt the weight of the Volturi crest against my chest."

Felix spoke next. "Krystoph last reported before he entered Russia. It must be him."

"He... was in agony. The venom was drained and then... It felt as if I was warring against myself- pure acid was poured into each vein and vessel. So much worse than the change." She shuddered, squeezing Aro's hand for comfort. "And... the smell. Sickly sweet, yet foul... like nothing I've ever encountered. I had to be sure before I came to tell you, but... whoever they are. _Whatever_ they are, they carry Sulpicia's scent."

* * *

Author's Note: I promise the next chapter is not going to have a huge delay! I'll actually be camping with WIFI (wow, so cool right) and will be writing up a storm, lovelies.

mi amore- my love

amore mio- my love

cara- love

amante- lover


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Note: Action and battle aren't my strong suits, so beyond it taking awhile to write something I'm remotely happy with, all mistakes and errors are mine. Once again, I do not own the character, but play with them... consensually. Enjoy!

* * *

Last Time...

Her captive audience nodded for her to continue. "When I was overtaken I was not myself... I believe I was experiencing what was happening to Krystoph through his eyes."

"Are you certain?" Caius asked with a deadly serious expression.

"My vision was blurred, but I could sense the snow and the rock around me. I may not be well versed when it comes to surrounding Europe, but I do know few places are tundras this time of year... I also felt the weight of the Volturi crest against my chest."

Felix spoke next. "Krystoph last reported before he entered Russia. It must be him."

"He... was in agony. The venom was drained and then... It felt as if I was warring against myself- pure acid was poured into each vein and vessel. So much worse than the change." She shuddered, squeezing Aro's hand for comfort. "And... the smell. Sickly sweet, yet foul... like nothing I've ever encountered. I had to be sure before I came to tell you, but... whoever they are. _Whatever_ they are, they carry Sulpicia's scent."

* * *

Chapter 19

* * *

Once the words were uttered, four things happened simultaneously.

Felix muttered, "Oh shit."

Athendora gasped. Caius growled defiantly at the vile harpy's name, whilst Isabella growled back instantaneously. Though she was rather composed in this new immortal life, even she had limits to how much bullshit she would take from the often sneering, pale haired snob. The sound challenged Caius to question her further. "Enough. Your questioning and malice will only hold us back in taking proper action." The words bit out through gritted teeth. The classical sneering expression morphed into a childish sulking with a subtle hint of remorse. "Are you quite finished?" It was a rather no nonsense statement as Isabella folded her arms, waiting with time they certainly didn't have. He gave his assent with a brisk nod, Isabella's eyes threatening to roll into the back of her head in irritation, never to return.

"I need not affirm truth in my mate's words, but for our skeptical counterparts- what Isabella says is true. Any further questioning and malice will result in one's head removed from their shoulders." Aro snarled, his gaze daring the blonde brother to challenge the mighty pair.

"Tell us more, Isabella." Marcus cued softly, not seeking to exacerbate the reactive emotions in the room further.

Aro looked to Isabella as she gently grasped his hand, with this, Aro visibly relaxed, moving again to just behind Isabella's seated position; the only thing different from before was the soothing circles she rubbed into his palm at her shoulder- a method to soothe the protective beast inside of him.

Isabella nodded minutely as she began. "I have been able to work around my gift so that Aro may access specific thoughts and memories by touch. This has allowed him to see what I experienced just hours prior. After I confirmed it for myself," she spoke, glancing down to the particles of ash on her fingers "I revealed my memories to Aro. There was no doubt."

"The scent has been morphed and worsened. I can only assume that these creatures are a type of hybrid we have never encountered. With Sulpicia as their creator." Aro supplemented. "Furthermore, we must move quickly."

The group began with a start, Aro offering his hand to Isabella out of noble formality, rather than an act of assisting her to her feet. Stirrings of panic began in Isabella's belly as she schooled her expression into that of false calm. Losing it now would be detrimental for many, though she questioned how her life had come to this. She knew she would always be within this world, but not at the very crux of a crumbling, millenias old structure under fire.

Time seemed to accelerate, yet draw back to a standstill in her mind's eye as they moved with quick precision and grace through the castle. Aro had once again adopted the role of authoritarian and leader automatically, his arm anchoring her to his side, and to the current reality.

Jasper's posture was straight and rigid, Alice on one side with her hand on his lower back- a small calming gesture. His eyes had slipped from their honey-amber to deep onyx with tactical, concentrated focus. "Strategy is key now. We have only two days at most to intercept them." The creatures had surely been on the move since cornering the Volturi scout in Russia.

"How many are fully prepared for combat?" Caius retorted from his position on Jasper's other side- the typical vantage person for Volturi combat.

"280 with Volturi and external allied covens combined." Jasper responded shortly. Caius responded to the figure in a hushed tone, something that practically fell on deaf ears for Isabella. They had just entered the secure room of her change when Isabella became engrossed with her mate's behavior.

Aro had started to silently pace against the fire's dramatic backdrop, hands folded like a prayer with his index fingers poised at his lips. Small bouts of whispered Italian were hardly discernable as his mind worked fervently. "The majority of our forces must remain in Volterra for our protection. Separating the elite guard from Volterra is far too risky, and we should not move unless our circumstances become dire." More murmuring in Italian was exchanged like lightning between the three brothers before Aro spoke again. "Send 100 of our lower and intermediate guard towards our enemy. Many do not possess gifts, but brute strength and battle strategy. Felix, alert the elite guard and redouble our efforts with the remaining intermediate guard to secure Volterra. Then get in touch with our allied worldly contacts. Have the houses prepared, should the need to move become apparent. Cease expeditions into town and beyond. It makes us vulnerable. Disseminate this information to the rest of the guard and bring them here."

"Yes, Master." Felix inclined his head, and then he was gone.

Jasper was conversing quietly with Caius now, discussing strategies before he also left to prepare the lower guard that would leave within the hour. Alice, Athendora, and Isabella seemed to gravitate towards one another, all feeling a bit distressed at their mate's involvement in this chaos, as well as their own. This was unspoken as they kept quiet company on the large sofa, observing each conversation with keen ears and interjecting where it was needed.

Isabella was happy to see that the Cullens arrived only minutes later. Carlisle, who had been conversing with Marcus, immediately excused himself to move to Esme's side to both their relief.

There were noticeable additions to the rather barren room Isabella distantly remembered from her change. The large oval table was covered once more with scrolls and maps with 10 chairs pulled around it. Other seating had been placed in the form of couches and loveseats. Coffee tables were stacked high with books, a few packs of cards, and a chess board. A television had been mounted to the wall in the new sitting area set-up, though to Emmett's sadness there was no videogame setup present. Something about the three brothers now hardly tolerating television as it was. Lamps illuminated the windowless room. In the far corner was a sleek, black, rectangular box, humming quietly. One sniff of the air allowed Isabella to realize it was stocked with blood- animal and human alike. All the things combined signaled that they may very well be here for awhile.

Again, Isabella scolded herself as she should have been prepared for this turn of events. It still jarred her, however, as she observed each immortal's stoic visage from their respective spots in the room. Carlisle and Esme sat on one of the love seats, their hands intertwined with the other while Carlisle soothed his mate in a low whisper. Rosalie and Emmett occupied a near couch to the right side, Emmett masking any worry with looking through the channels. Alec leaned against the couch arm to Emmett's right, engrossed as well. Jane monitored the room skeptically next to her brother while Demitri and Felix relayed information in hushed tones to Chelsea, Renata, Heidi, and Afton; curiously, Edward was in close proximity to Renata- so much so that they were nearly touching in relaxed postures. The brothers conferred around the large oak table, Isabella and Athendora seated next to their mates. Alice accompanied the group just to Isabella's right, leaving a seat open for her mate when he returned. Isabella had taken her hand under the table, giving a squeeze whenever Alice's expression drifted to worry or Marcus played peace keeper, seated between Aro and Caius to provide some calm with their residual tension from before.

A large map of the world was unfurled across the majority of the surface of the table. Each fallen Volutri scout's positions were marked across the map- Canada, Tokyo, Spain, Sweden, and most noteably a large red X near Moscow, Russia.

"They have been picking off our coven around us, almost toying with us without our knowledge." Marcus spoke grimly. "Isabella speaks of a congregation of these hybrids in Kristoph's last location in Russia. If our forces are unsuccessful, we will have a matter of hours while they cross through Ukraine, Slovakia, Vienna, and lastly puncture the Italian border. We must be prepared for the reality that they may be upon us." Switching to blue ink, Marcus noted Denmark, Alaska, Argentina and South Africa. "It is too great a risk to access our safe houses in most of Europe. These four will be prepared for sudden departure if fighting is not a feasible option."

"What weighs on feasibility of battle?" Isabella asked as a point of clarification.

"The likelihood to survive, cara." Aro answered, his expression morose. "It is not an avenue we expect, but must be prepared for." Isabella nodded grimly.

Time passed by with logistical planning. The Volturi leaders, most coveted family, and elite members would travel to one location with some of the intermediate guard. This would total nearly 40 members. The rest of the remaining coven, if it came to that, along with the allied external covens would be hidden in the remaining three secure houses of allied covens. These houses, in truth, were inconspicuously all over the world. With many millennia, the Volturi had gained many allies... and enemies.

Jasper returned shortly after the emergency route had been planned, confirming that one hundred of the Volturi guard had left. A silence fell over the room after his return- the atmosphere quite morbid.

Alice eventually gave Isabella a particular look, glancing from the ring she still twirled in her hands, and then back to her eyes. Isabella sighed a bit tiredly, rubbing her temples exasperatedly.

"Vampire ESPN back in session." She muttered, slipping the engagement ring back on and waiting for chaos to ensue.

* * *

Hours passed this way- many of the immortals present seeming to distract themselves enough so they did not wait with metaphorical bated breath. Isabella, however, did just that, as did her mate and his brothers.

Isabella had memorized the pattern of fibers in the sliver of the oak table she had studied for hours. Though dull, counting each fiber and deviation in pattern and color eased her worried mind. It also distracted her from the dread and anticipation of whatever she might see...or _feel_.

The thought that her gift may not be working or responding as it typically did flitted across her subconcious every so often. Even Emmett made a point of directing the TV remote at her and pushing a few buttons. "Can't seem to get the channel." He jested, followed by a sharp smack to the back of the head by Rose. Even better, he did not feel remotely sorry for it. And it caused Isabella to crack a small smile, so no harm, no foul.

Demitri had given occasional updates of the guard's position, communicated to him through his key contact, Santiago, via cellphone. An hour prior, Demitri was informed that the dispatched Volturi were nearing the Russian border with no sightings as of yet. Since then, Isabella had been tense with anticipation on whether she might see into the chaos, or even Kristoph's actions in his new state.

Still, nothing occurred in her near meditative state for some time... well, until the fingers she previously tapped gently against the oak pulverized the wood beneath with a dull groan.

* * *

Isabella's POV

The air was foul- sickly sweet and laced with putrid must. The slight convulsions of her shoulders- well, whosever mind she occupied- was a telltale sign that the body rejected even breathing it in...

It was pitch black- partially due to the evening sky, while also composed of the swirling, black and grey cloaked bodies of Volturi. It was chaos. Feet pounding against the earth, the body ran through the darkness, only to be gripped by sharp talons from behind. They sliced through the cloak and plunged into the skin, the immortal keening in outright, foreign pain.

A strong pulling sensation drifted her to another. This Volturi blurred across the battlefield, boots crunching over sickly sweet tendons and bones- nearly pulverized and utterly unrecognizable in the carnage. A crunch sounded from behind, and swiveling too late- an inhuman arm protruded from their chest- silver venom oozing from the wound. The other arm, just a dark shadow in the pained immortal's mind, came around the body. The talons scraped against the cheekbones and browbones before finding purchase in the eyes. They dug in mercilessly, the white hot pain overriding all senses as she felt the metallic disconnect of the eyes from their sockets.

 _"It isn't real..."_ came a soft voice, barely audible in the screams that echoed in her mind in the blackness. _"Isabella, it isn't real."_ She held fervently to the voice in the darkness as she flitted to another, face down in dying grass as the arms were first bitten with acidic teeth before being ripped from the body. The same pained sensation followed as the head was drawn up, bringing the eyes level with the ground- seemingly purposeful in drawing out the agony of helplessness for the poor Volturi member. Laughter filled the ears as the head was ripped from the shoulders. Even as immortals could feel, and in this case see, with the head detached from the body, any sight Isabella may have hoped of the perpetrator vanished at the sensation of the head being smashed to metallic pieces. Fire crawled up then, lacing the body in flames as her mind screamed at the sensation.

"It isn't _real."_ A second voice, like a caress followed as her vision blurred as another Volturi- the essence of the venom being slowly drained from the body with greedy sucks and bites. " _Isabella..._

She felt so disconnected from her body, trapped in this dark void of pain the she felt in every fiber of her immortal being. Sensations and sounds from the safe room were a distant memory. If she concentrated hard enough, she could feel gentle strokes across the surface of her arms rather than talons, venom, and flames. Her limbs twitched with considerable concentration, her hands distantly encountering warmth and tactile electricity like small sparks along the skin. _Aro_

The sensation of her mate's fingers and words brought her true reality back with increasing clarity. "There she is..." Came her sister's voice, the clever pixie.

Isabella's shoulders were hunched, the body caved in on itself as she shook microscopically. Her hands had flown to cover her eyes- which she lifted with gentle coaxing. Blinking, the room before her came back to her vision. A shaky exhale and dry swallow followed before she focused on him. Though he hid his distress well behind the cool, authoritative persona, it lingered in his eyes. Offering a small, strained smile, she focused on regaining her bearings with her remaining energy. Now was not the time to crumble. Beyond the current dire circumstances, any aspiration to lead as Aro had done for millenia would not be accomplished with such public vulnerability.

Steeling herself, she silently accepted the goblet that Aro offered. She thanked the stars that she had been pulled back to reality, knowing full well that Jasper was in no place to induce mental recharge in his mililtary-esque state. Then, as she regained a semblance of her bearings, they waited.

* * *

Twenty minutes had passed when Demitri's phone began to ring from his pocket. The room was quiet for a beat before he silently answered, placing the phone to his ear.

"The enemy has been defeated." Sighs of relief sounded at Santiago's statement from the device, audible to each vampire in the room.

"How many have been lost to us?" Demitri questioned.

"Seventeen. It was a difficult battle with these... creatures. There were sixty five enemies."

"Very good. Salvage what you may, and return to Volterra." The phone snapped closed.

* * *

Author's Note: So, what did you think of Vampire ESPN? Reviews are love 3


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Note: Hello lovelies. Given that I am writing this just a day after posting chapter 19, I am REALLY going to try to post this within a week. Let's see how I do with my author's note at the end of the chapter. Either I'll be applauding myself or highly sassing... or both. As always, I do not own the characters. I just play with them... consensually. On with the chapter!

* * *

Last Time...

Isabella's shoulders were hunched, the body caved in on itself as she shook microscopically. Her hands had flown to cover her eyes- which she lifted with gentle coaxing. Blinking, the room before her came back to her vision. A shaky exhale and dry swallow followed before she focused on him. Though he hid his distress well behind the cool, authoritative persona, it lingered in his eyes. Offering a small, strained smile, she focused on regaining her bearings with her remaining energy. Now was not the time to crumble. Beyond the current dire circumstances, any aspiration to lead as Aro had done for millenia would not be accomplished with such public vulnerability.

Steeling herself, she silently accepted the goblet that Aro offered. She thanked the stars that she had been pulled back to reality, knowing full well that Jasper was in no place to induce mental recharge in his mililtary-esque state. Then, as she regained a semblance of her bearings, they waited.

* * *

Twenty minutes had passed when Demitri's phone began to ring from his pocket. The room was quiet for a beat before he silently answered, placing the phone to his ear.

"The enemy has been defeated." Sighs of relief sounded at Santiago's statement from the device, audible to each vampire in the room.

"How many have been lost to us?" Demitri questioned.

"Seventeen. It was a difficult battle with these... creatures. There were sixty five enemies."

"Very good. Salvage what you may, and return to Volterra." The phone snapped closed.

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

* * *

 _Volterra, Italy_

The atmosphere of the room had considerably lightened since the news of Volturi victory. Though breath was highly unnessecary, Isabella felt that she could breathe again without the stirrings of panic thrumming through her mind and body. It was one of the more jarring aspects of her defensive gift.

Most jarring, however, was the feeling of being burned alive as she felt the pain of the fallen Volturi just hours ago. It would leave her internally shaken for some time, though she did not show it.

Basking in the merriment of others quelled her deep feeling of disturbance some. Emmett, Felix, and Afton had brought out the playing cards for poker with others soon joining their game. Edward and Carlisle began setting up a game of chess, with Esme and Jasper as spectators, and ultimately players against the eventual winner. Jane and Alec remained, monitoring the room with speculative gazes at their masters' sides.

Isabella's unease remained- gnawing at her subconscious. She conveyed this to Aro with a gentle brush of her fingertips across his palm before her fingers molded naturally to his. Though the touch brought her comfort, she was conflicted at how much to _show_ him, given the destruction and insurmountable pain.

"Do not hold back from me, cara." Came his melodic voice, cuing her gaze to meet his- earnest in his wish for her truthfulness.

Nodding tensely, she pushed the thoughts and memories of the battle forward through their touch, holding nothing back. The accounts of the fallen guard's personal horrors were crystal clear and wrought with pain. Aro tensed and flinched at the worst of it, his expression turning to grief at the fall of each Volturi.

 _It felt so real... It was... controlled somehow... I couldn't see their faces. Why?_

Aro paused, mulling it over thoughtfully with no clear or concise answer to be found. Once a few minutes had passed, his ruby expression glinted with understanding.

"Marcus." Aro began in a hushed tone after some silence. "Has anyone's loyalty waned?"

Marcus looked at Aro curiously as he extended his palm. "Each bond remains strong in their allegiance to the Volturi."

Aro sighed, his expression becoming pinched as he withdrew his hand, sitting back in the chair with a look of exasperation.

"What do you fear, brother?" Marcus inquired, visibly startled by Aro's reaction to the evidence of the consistent bonds within the castle.

"I am not certain... but our enemy appears to have had knowledge of Isabella's gift."

Should they have been mortals, once could have heard a pin drop after these words were uttered. The room, indeed, was absolutely still- each keen set of eyes trained on the triumvirate.

"How could that be possible?" Carlisle asked, his tone laced with alarm. Always a man of reason and thought, he sought reason and evidence where there was none.

Isabella looked to her adoptive father figure, eyes crinkling slightly as she offered some semblance of a comforting gaze. "These... insights... are not consistent. Compared to the many interactions the Volturi have had with our enemy, what I have seen is a small fraction of information important to our cause. Why would I have only seen Krystoph's demise, rather than each scout's demise at their hands? There was no indication of Anne's death until we received her head... planted here by one of them, undetected. And now... I could not see their faces in this battle. It was obscured... and in one case as I felt the death of one Volturi, they ripped the eyes from the sockets."

"So you couldn't see." Alice surmised, her expression disturbed.

Isabella nodded. "They must be controlled. These insights... and with Alice not able to see anything." She hesitated, looking to Aro who gently encouraged her next words. "Now, I am uncertain if they have been truly defeated... or if they are merely waiting for the next opportune moment." An involuntary shudder passed through her at the thought.

* * *

 _Hours Later..._

Isabella stilled in her pacing near the table. It was a habit that she had picked up quite naturally from Aro as it seemed. While silent, she was reminded occasionally not to walk too heavily to refrain from wearing through the floor.

"They're back." She spoke softly, as if to herself. "One of them is with our own... though they are not a threat."

"Jane, Alec.. meet Santiago and bring him to the throne room. Subdue the creature if necessary." Cause instructed. The twins left with curt nods. Isabella nearly quaked with nervous energy- Aro's hand her only anchor to a semblance of calm appearance. He whispered encouraging, sweet words to her, so low that it was imperceptible to the others. His cool breath against the hypersensitive flesh of her neck made her shudder with an entirely innappropriate emotion for the situation. She knew it too, with the tiny cough that Jasper gave when her attention was drawn solely to the innocent but sensuous sensation. Damn newborn focus.

Movement of the others averted her focus. As each immortal began taking their leave to the throne room- something necessary as they could not invite the enemy into the most secure area of the castle- Isabella let her inhibitions drop for just a moment. She was left alone with Aro now. She realized this was purposeful and mentally thanked the others for it.

Drawing her into his arms, Isabella melted into his embrace. She clutched his lapels, not feeling at all close enough as her torso was flush against his- out of comfort rather than sexual need. Aro stroked and ran his fingers through Isabella's hair as he gently kissed her forehead, nose, and then her lips. "This will soon pass, Mia cara."

"I know." She hummed, inclining her head to capture his lips again, sweetly. "When it does, I will never let you go."

* * *

 _Throne Room_

Aro and Isabella arrived to the chamber just minutes after the others, hand in hand. Isabella's touch nor mental connection was severed, even as Aro sat at his throne, arranging her palm to rest on his shoulder.

Wincing, Isabella clutched her nose as many of the other mortals had done. The sickly sweet smell emanating from the sack was rancid, overwhelming, and entirely unpleasant. Looking to the three leaders, Santiago bowed his head in deferent greeting before placing the sack on the marble in front of the dais.

"Masters, I have returned from the battle with one of the beasts. It is Krystoph himself." Santiago spoke, head bowed.

"Very good, Santiago." The musical quality of Aro's voice depicted his delight as he rose to stand, ensuring that Isabella walked with him before he descended the marble steps, her hand resting against his back now, rather than his shoulder due to his height.

Santiago stepped forward to meet Aro, his hand enclosed by Aro's with haste.

"Do you believe he..." Aro trailed off meaningfully, his gaze between Santiago and the sack. A moment later, Aro seemed to have his answer as he withdrew his palm, folding his hands in his lap and looking to Santiago expectantly. "Proceed."

Nodding his head once more, Santiago made quick work of the tie at the mouth of the bag before removing a disembodied arm. Surely it was something Isabella should have been prepared for- yet it did take her aback for a moment. The rest of the body followed in small, transportable pieces, as Emmett muttered to himself from across the room. A dark substance oozed from the torn flesh- much more mortal in appearance with distinguishable muscles, tendons, and veins compared to the granite flesh of a vampire.

Each piece twitched, seeming to seek complimentary fissures to fuse the body back together. Even in his transformation, it seemed that Krystoph's immortality had not lost that vampiric feature. Santiago expedited the process, moving the limbs and placing them together. Once his humanoid body was together once more, Aro signaled the elite guard with a small gesture of his hand. Each member held down one area of the body- the arms, legs, torso, and two vampires securing his head so that he could no bite anyone, even within his weak state.

Peering at the tattered body of Krystoph- he was similar in size to Felix, though with long, dark hair to his shoulders. His form was entirely humanoid from his head to his toes- perplexing everyone in the room. As Aro moved closer to Krystoph, his eyes snapped open- crimson, feral, and dangerous. An snarl ripped from his throat- weak, but effective in communicating his feelings towards the man he once obeyed.

Aro was expressionless- devoid of any emotion or reaction as he ghosted his fingers across the immortal's hand. It was clear he was attempting to fight back- though it was futile and easily contained by the elite guard that held him. Growls were continuous as he stared at Aro with vehemence.

"Aro?" Caius interjected impatiently from his right. Lifting his hand, Aro turned to Caius. "The children of the moon were not wiped out after all."

"How?" Caius spat angrily, his eyes darkening to black.

"It is unclear in his mind. One might only know by accessing the mind of their creator... these abominable hybrids."

"His creator is dead." Marcus sighed, revealing relief.

"Yes." Aro confirmed. "He is very little use to us now." Aro swiveled to face the struggling hybrid once more. "Your race has been eliminated, Krystoph. How unfortunate for you to be one with the defeated. Do you have any last words?"

Krystoph began to laugh. It was a pathetic sound- nearly a wheeze with his lacking strength. "We are not the first... nor the last to rise against the tyrannic might of the Volturi. We have failed... but you _will_ fall, mark my words."

The hybrid's wild eyes to flickered to Isabella's. "You've seen it. Maybe then you will realize you were on the wrong side, _Isabella_."

Isabella growled at this, gritting her teeth. She exchanged a look with Aro. With a nod, he moved to stand behind the hybrid, while Isabella stood before him.

"I've seen many things, _mongrel_." She snarled, causing Aro to smirk with pride. "Bloodshed. Suffering. Pain. At _your_ hands. That is over now. Your life is forfeit. And, as you die, two things remain constant."

"And what is that?" Krystoph snarled defiantly.

Holding a delicate hand up, Isabella caught a small object, rolling in between her fingers. "First... none will defeat the might of the Volturi." Isabella spoke, a smile gracing her features as she locked eyes with Aro. "Second, enemies to our world will meet painful ends by fire." She flicked her fingers, opening the top and revealing the yellow flame from the silver lighter. "Goodbye Krystoph."

Once the words were spoken, Aro wrenched the head from the hybrid's body as two of the guard ripped the arms from their sockets simultaneously. The lighter fell from her hand, setting the twitching body aflame.

* * *

Many questions still remained for the vampires in Volterra. All would be answered in time with what they now knew, but for now they sought to live with a ferocity, derived from the reality of losing all they held dear just hours ago.

Looking down to her engagement ring, Isabella smiled softly at the way it glinted in the light. Happiness was a foriegn but welcome emotion to feel after what felt like an eternity. She knew that come tomorrow, Alice would swamp her in mountains of bridal catalogues, swatches, and inspiration boards in her initial planning stages for the big day. Once they had taken care of the last hybrid in the throne room, Alice's first vision centered around the wedding. A _Volturi_ wedding, as Alice emphasized in her glee. The planning craze would begin tomorrow. But for now... they would steal away to make up for time nearly lost to them.

Their coupling wasn't something to be replicated on the pages of frilly romance novels. It was rough, passionate, and primal with a desperate frenzy spurred on by both's insatiable desire for the other. Their hands had roamed over the other since they left the throne room in a flurry- touching, stroking, teasing.

A minute later they had reached Aro's private wing of the castle. Aro's hands became more insistent, pulling and bunching up the fabric of Isabella's dress. He could not wait any longer in his need to have her. Gripping her hips, they blurred into the closest room to their bodies. The door shut sharply as Aro pinned Isabella against the surface, his body flush with hers as his lips ravaged hers.

His tongue probed her mouth- possessive and greedy as he moved to her neck- sucking and biting as she moaned in pleasure. "Please." She hissed. Her fingers fisted his lapels, tearing through the fabric.

With a deep growl, Aro lifted his head to gaze at her as his fingers grasped the top of her dress before tearing it away from her torso. Isabella gasped in delight, paying Aro the same favor. Buttons scattered across the floor as she tore his shirt away from his marble, sculpted chest. Her fingers dipped into the waistband of his pants before they followed suit. Her panties soon joined the discarded pile of torn clothing.

Aro's hands moved over her curves possessively before gripping her hips once again. He lifted her and groaned as her legs wrapped around his waist on instinct. Isabella screamed as an impatient shift of her hips impaled her on his length to the hilt.

Aro growled as his hips surged forward- the nearly painful grip on her hips constant as he set the pace. His hips slammed against hers as she begged him to go harder and harder... she could never get enough.

It was animalistic- their cries as they called out and answered the other in the throes of their pleasurable passion.

Her nails dug into his granite flesh, eliciting a spine tingling hiss from him as he arched with the painful pleasure. "Please..." She moaned, nipping and sucking at his earlobe. "Deeper, please..."

Aro complied instantly, moving to the floor with Isabella straddling him. He palmed Isabella's ass, gripping it occasionally to thrust her down harder against his pelvis.

Had they paused to look around, they would see that they now occupied Aro's study. The stained glass windows inbetween each bookshelf on the first floor cast colorful light against the milky hues of their skin, bathing them with an ethereal glow.

Rocking her hips against him, Isabella wound her fingers in Aro's raven locks and brought his mouth to her breasts. The nipping, sucking, and scraping of his teeth against her rosy nipples brought her closer to release- something she indicated by the rising pitch of her moans, sighs, and mewls. Aro's groans and rumbling growls signaled his imminent euphoria as well as they moved even more frantically, causing his cock to meet that spot inside her even moreso.

Incoherent gasps spilled from her lips, her walls tightening and clenching around his as a powerful orgasm rocked through her body. Aro growled deeply, biting into the marble flesh of her breast, imparting a mating mark once again, his release following right after with powerful spasms.

"Oh fuck..." Isabella sighed, relaxing against Aro's chest as her trembling filtered away.

"I believe we just did, cara." Aro hummed, his fingers stroking delicious patterns across her spine.

"Very funny." She rolled her eyes, placing a kiss to his jaw as she sat up slightly. "Oh... I didn't know we ended up in here. Looks like your vampiric charms finally worked, hm?"

Aro looked inquisitively at her, mirthful. "Oh you know... that time you tried to sway me after you fed? If I recall you tried to eat me... or fuck me. Or was it both?"

"Mm... eat you, you say?" Aro's eyes glinted with mischief. In one move he flipped them, peppering kisses down to her navel. "With pleasure."

* * *

Author's Note: Yep, I'm trash. I tried to post within the week and ended up posting a month later. I know, I hate me too. But you got a lemon out of it... so, am I forgiven? Either way, what did you think? Is it truly clear skies? What is Aro and Isabella's wedding going to look like? What else will they get up to in the library? Let me know what you thought- reviews are love! Also sorry for any typos and errors- I tried to get this chapter out quickly once I found inspiration. :)


	21. Chapter 21

Author's Note:

If you suck at updating regularly clap your hands, _clap clap_

If you're currently writing another AroxBella story clap your hands, _clap clap_

If you love writing lemons, and this chapter really shows it, if you love writing lemons clap your hands, _clap clap._

A mostly AroxBella centric chapter in plea for your forgiveness for being gone so long, lovelies. As always, the characters are not mine, I just play with them... consensually. On with the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 21

Avid conversation and joyous laughter swirled in the breezy Italian air as the sun began creeping towards the horizon. Warm, amorous hues of burnt orange, gold, and fuschia painted the horizon. Such was the pleasant atmosphere Isabella found herself each afternoon turning to eve. The small rooftop alcove was nestled just beyond their quarters of the castle— cast partially in shadow due to the fading light. It provided a small respite from the dually happy and busy environments in the castle that seemed to overwhelm her now.

While Isabella had shown remarkable control and grace in her first weeks within this life, it was what had been necessary. With said peril no longer hanging directly over their heads, and her gift receding back until needed once more, Isabella's inexperience with immortality called for her attention. Despite her wariness and paranoia— things she attributed to her traumatization by the last weeks— she allowed herself to experience the world as a newborn would. Emotional turmoil, insecurity, easy startling, sensory adjustment, bloodlust, grief… they were all well known to her, as it was for each newly made vampire. Sights, textures, and sounds were at the forefront of her mind. Sunsets with their near-hundred hued brilliance had become a favorite sight— it reminded her of those she had seen in the deserts of Arizona in her youth.

Arizona.

Blinking, her mind recalled such a sunset years ago while visiting Renee.

 _"_ _Yeah, I am going to miss this." Isabella sighed wistfully, eyes closed._

 _"_ _You know, colleges in Florida are a lot sunnier…. I'm just saying if you go to the University of Washington, I'm never going to see you."_

 _"_ _They have a really great English program."_

 _"_ _Alright, alright. Enough with the heavy. Congraduations…"_

 _"_ _Are these all our old trip t-shirts?"_

 _"_ _This one is my favorite here… the three headed lobsters…. I just figure that when you're older and have kids we can add to it."_

Grief would bubble to the surface— all encompassing and earth shattering before receding once more. She was not resentful or unhappy with her new life, but did grieve for those she had to say goodbye to. By now, all those she had known— friends, family, believed she was dead. Under the cover of attending a study abroad program in Florence, Isabella's plane had gone down near the Mediterranean due to extreme turbulence. Wreckage from the small plane washed up on shore, but bodies of the fabricated crew, passengers, and Isabella were never recovered. Gone without a trace. The belongings they did recover were cremated and buried in an empty casket on a rainy morning in Forks, Washington.

* * *

Aro held her that evening as she shook with tearless sobs. Nothing was said, it didn't have to. Her sacrifices were never lost on him, and each time she felt as if she might crumble he would be there to hold her up. Her constant. Her forever. The bewitching, somewhat chaotic love between them still befuddled her senses when she thought on it too much— the unwavering pull and deep bond that came so unexpectedly. It felt as if she had known him for hundreds of years, where eternity would never be enough to sate the fire that exploded against her skin each time they touched.

She asked him some hours later as they were wrapped in each other's arms how he coped with the passage of time, knowing many he knew and loved had faded with it. Looking thoughtful for some time, he cleared his throat just slightly to signal his answer.

"In my younger years," he began, sending a steely expression to Isabella at her mirthful gaze upon his admittance that he was _old_ , "the despair... when it came, was...so compelling. I longed for simplicity of mortal life. A wife. Children. Grandchildren. And so on."

This took Isabella aback as she was unaware of Aro's human desires. Of course a man at the time he was changed was expected to...

"Did you?" Her question was unanswered for a moment. "Have children, I mean."

"No." He stated smoothly, though forlornly. "To my recollection, I had begun to make something of myself. My father had begun searching for a wife for me before I was changed." A pause. "Didyme was much too young."

Isabella placed a small kiss to his clothed chest as she pondered, before pushing herself up on her elbows. This way, she could see his face. "Do you ever regret your change?"

The slender fingers that stroked random, soothing designs against her spine stilled momentarily. Aro had been stumped. No one had ever asked him. Sulpicia had complimented him for centuries in his thirst for power, and equal conviction of doing what it took to attain it. But there was a time after Didyme was murdered, with Sulpicia executed shortly after, where Aro had questioned the humanity he might still possess.

Aro's eyes remained fixed to the ceiling. "No," was his simple reply. He turned slowly to his mate, still wrapped in his arms with a troubled expression. "Do you?"

A pregnant pause followed. "I do regret the people I've hurt making this choice. I'm still struck with the impossibility of it, should I think on it too long. In another life my destiny may have been to settle in my small town, fall in love, get married, have a few kids, and grow old in complete contentment." Her nose wrinkled. "Instead, I'm some savior of the vampire universe getting married to a 2,000 year old vampire king." A wry smile graced her lips as Aro mockingly soured at the mention of his age once more. "But to answer your question," she murmured, fingers splaying out across the lapels of his dark suit jacket, "I don't regret it."

Isabella's engagement ring glinted in the soft light, capturing her focus momentarily. At Aro's soft laughter, she huffed in fake exasperation. She still had not reigned in her affinity for sensory input in her newborn stage. "Maybe I regret having to put up with you," Isabella snarked.

"I am wounded, cara mia." Aro feigned hurt, though his acting was ruined by the smile that stretched across his lips.

"Yeah, sure." Isabella rolled her eyes. "Really, Aro, you must know that I don't. Do you see me as a woman content with a small, ordinary life? Perhaps an earlier version of me might have, but knowing now everything that was possible... immortality and all that comes with it is a gift that I do not plan to waste. However much time I may have, I will use it making _our_ world better by your side. I do not regret the admittedly complex, but wonderful task of loving you and being loved by you, you complicated man."

With a low growl, Aro's lips met her sensuous ones as this age old dance began once more...

* * *

 _Early Morning - Castle Grounds_

The ancient man had shown great patience with her antics as of late.

But the blissful bubble was not to last.

Caius was not so patient. He was adamant that Isabella receive proper Volturi training in combat, much to the displeasure of Aro. A guard member, even elite, would not do in training a future queen. No, she would have to learn from the best.

It still remained unclear whether this initiative was as he said, or a personal vendetta upon being beaten so publicly just a week ago. Her gift had not aided her since the changelings defeat, and she was nowhere near skilled enough to access and control it on a whim.

So, to be plain- Caius was kicking her ass.

Groaning, Isabella's limbs twitched as the rubble fell around her in the person-sized crater in the earth. Resting her head back against the earth, she closed her eyes and willed herself to disappear. She was tired and fed up with the haughty, unrelenting attitude of her "teacher."

" _Isabella_." Came the classic sneering voice, though it was somewhat softened. Perhaps he'd pulverized her enough for the grudge to lift somewhat. "Get up."

A frazzled mix of emotions swirled in her mind. Anger. Exasperation. Annoyance. Insecurity. Anger again. "Why?" Isabella hissed, eyes open and glaring at the figure who stood above her form, two yards into the earth. "You would much rather I wasn't here. You win. You've beaten me. Are you happy now?"

Caius' expression was blank. His gaze never wavered from hers- crimson like fresh blood and calculating. "Is your tantrum over?"

Isabella willed herself to take a deep breath despite her fuming. It did little good. She sat up averted her gaze, not wanting her expression to make him more self-righteous in his accuracy.

"Hm." The sound from his lips was discontent. "Contrary to what you might believe, _Isabella_ , I do not waste my time on hopeless cases. You are exceptionally gifted, but lack the control to bend it to your will. That leaves you vulnerable. Vulnerability in this world is weakness, and it will get you killed."

The words were scathing, but they were true. "You are young in this life. Immortal life as a Volturi does not grant you the grace of time. Our power will be threatened so long as we remain as we are. To understand this is to remain alive. You are a mated vampire- mate to one of the most powerful of our kind. Your downfall would be his."

Shame. Disappointment. Self-loathing. Worry. Apprehension. Insecurity. The emotions readily bloomed in her heart, only to be shaken away a moment later in Isabella's search for clarity. She told herself this melodramatic pout needed to stop, and stop now. Straightening her back and dusting the remaining rubble from her clothes, Isabella jumped up from the small crater to land lithely next to Caius. "You're right. I forgot myself."

The pair moved away from the crater to the unscathed area of the wide field on the Volturi property. They squared off in the center space, 10 yards distance separating them.

"Now," came Caius' austere voice. "Center yourself. Control your emotions, or they will be your downfall."

They sparred for the next hour. Although Isabella was unable to get the upper hand due to Caius' skill, she was able to evade the easier attacks he presented towards the beginning. But, as the sparring progressed, Caius pushed her. His attacks became more and more difficult to deflect. Isabella wrestled with a combination of panic and anger, something he would reprimand if she began to respond sloppily. "Focus." He reprimanded again, sternly, with a blow to her side. "You _know_ how to defend yourself. _Protect_ yourself."

Caius stalked away from her, readying himself for her attack, as they switched back and forth in their sparring. In one last effort to calm herself, Isabella planted her feet firmly on the ground, rolling the tension from her shoulders and neck with small, grinding sounds as her body still repaired itself in areas she had received direct blows. An unessecary inhale and slow exhale followed, her eyes falling closed. She envisioned Aro. He was the one figure who could instantly put her at ease. With him, it had been so easy, intrinsic even, to motivate her gift. He was everything to her- and losing him was something she could not fathom. She imagined he felt the same... with whatever magic or properties of the universe their bond was made of. She had to protect herself _for him_.

 _Twinge._

Footsteps circled her in her mind's periphery. Caius wavered between well-intentioned and potentially malicious to get a rise out of her, she could feel it. Isabella's eyes opened, a satisfied gleam within them at finding a readily accessed trigger to her protective gift.

Rolling her shoulders, Isabella's eyes locked with Caius's. She stretched out her hand, antagonizing him swiftly with a bend of her middle and forefinger. "Give it your best shot, _ancient one_."

A look of elation sparked in Caius' gaze at the challenge. "Not when it's _your_ turn." He challenged back.

Resisting a giggle, Isabella smiled sweetly before running straight at him, skidding on her knees beneath the pocket of space left as he jumped in time to avoid her. Digging her heel into the earth she swiveled around as Caius began to descend back to the ground. Seeing him had no value, as her mind tracked his motion, allowing her to time her leap straight into his back- sending him sprawling forward, her hands clinging to his cloaks.

In the air, Caius snarled and swiveled, tearing the cloak she gripped from his form. Landing on his side, Isabella was momentarily stunned by the ripped fabric in her hands, allow Caius a step away before she pounced again. This, he expected, his arms coming up to lock around Isabella's waist before spinning her so her back was to his chest.

Her hands stilled his hands ascent to her throat as they hit and skidded across the earth, Caius' back taking most of the blunt force. Isabella grunted, forcing Caius' arms open from his wrist with her newborn strength, her foot finding purchase in the earth to kick up to a crouch. Wrists still in hand, Isabella's foot pressed against the column of Caius' throat, the skin there cracking slightly at the pressure.

She had won. Finally.

Isabella paused just for a moment to smirk down at Caius before jumping away in glee. "Fuck yeah! I did it!"

A groan came from Caius with a tilt to his neck. It was stiff from the threat of decapitation. "You certainly did." Caius assented once he had risen gracefully to his feet. "Now let's see if you can do it again."

* * *

 _Early Evening - Aro's Study_

The evening light held a purple hue as it filtered through the glass panes that framed the room. Aro had attended to the written matters of a few wayward covens for some hours. Another qualm over coven territory due to lacking treaty documents. Marcus would have to peruse the archives to find the history of transgressions and verbal agreements between the covens.

A nearly imperceptible click of the door latch caught his attention, though he did not make a show of his recognition. Aro looked forward to his young mate's next attempt to sneak up on him.

A slight change in the air just over his left shoulder. Then there were deft fingers in his hair. Growling, Aro caught his mate's hands, pulling them around to his chest; that very action twisted her body so her back arched over his shoulder, her lips just inches from his. "Whatever are you up to, cara Mia?" He smirked, humming to himself mirthfully before pressing a kiss to her lips and moving Isabella to perch on the desk to the left of the scrolls he had been reviewing.

"You're no fun." Isabella pouted, crossing one leg over the other and resting her crossed heels on the arm of Aro's chair. The motion exposed the tops of her creamy thighs, which peeked out from under the black lace hem of the dress she wore.

Aro bit back a groan, redoubling his efforts to respond to the letter in front of him. The quil pen in his left hand scratched against the parchment in the silence that followed as his mate pouted. The long, black feather bent precariously close to Isabella's exposed skin as he wrote, just ghosting across her skin as he started back towards the leftmost side of the parchment.

"Guess what?" Isabella posed.

"Hm?" Aro hummed in a noncommittal way. Her following huff confirmed that he had successfully begun to rile up his mate. Her increasingly aroused scent also indicated this delicious truth.

"If you're not going to guess, then do you really want to know?" Her voice drew somewhat husky.

Glancing to his left, Aro's eyes lifted to Isabella's. His eyebrow arched perceptibly as his answer.

Isabella's lower lip jutted out in her lovely pink pout more. "I suppose I'll go then..." Turning lithely over, she made to crawl over the desk away from Aro when his hands found purchase on her hips, stilling her movements. He pulled her hips downwards, sliding her knees from the desk, planting her feet on the ground, one foot on the outside of each of his. Aro hummed in satisfaction, circling her hips gently with his fingers before pushing lightly on her lower back until she bent at the waist so the front of her thighs were flush with the front of the desk, and her stomach and chest flush to the top.

"Always toying with me, cara." Aro purred, languid in the strokes up the back of Isabella's thighs. "Tell me already."

Isabella gave a muffled moan as her mate's fingers climbed higher to brush against the swells of her ass cheeks. "I b-beat the shit out of Caius today," came Isabella's breathy reply. It was not the most eloquent statement she had uttered, but it certainly got her point across.

"With you gift?" Aro questioned, his palms cupping the round mounds and squeezing beneath the fabric of her dress, kneading the marble flesh as Isabella mewled.

"Y-yes. With my gift." Arching her back, Isabella moaned and the scrape of his nails.

"Hm... then you should be rewarded, cara." Aro learned forward then, fingers lifting the hem of her dress to her lower back. Her plump bottom was revealed, hugged perfectly by sheer, black lace panties. His lips pressed softly to the left globe of her beautiful bottom before his tongue and teeth followed. Between Isabella's attempts to remain quiet by biting her lip and her unsuccessful, strangled moans, her mate's fingertips hooked under the hem of her panties before ripping them to shreds. His lips paused the assault as they drew nearer to the apex of her thighs. "Mm..." Aro exhaled. "Would you like that, _Isabella_?"

What was left of her composure melted away. Isabella arched her back further against the mahogany in her want for further contact, a wanton hiss of _yesssss_ leaving her lips.

"As you wish." Aro growled, pausing only for a moment before plunging his index and middle finger into her heat. Isabella's hips wiggled and twisted, which pushed his fingers deeper. His other hand came down sharply on the left globe of her ass before resting firmly on her lower back, keeping Isabella in place as his fingers quickened their rhythm. Taking pity on Isabella's swollen clit, he ground his palm against that bundle of nerves with each come-hither flex of his fingers.

Unessecary breaths filled Isabella's lungs, her chest heaving with uncontrollable moans and higher pitched sighs. She bit her lip desperately as her entire body tingled with her imminent orgasm. A sharp gasp and guttural moan came then, her entire body tensing and shaking all at once as she came.

"Oh..." She moaned raggedly after some seconds, body completely relaxed against the desk and Aro's fingers stilled within her. They left her center then, Aro smirking with ultimate satisfaction.

Aro stood then, traveling his hands from her thighs, over her smooth bottom and to the bunched fabric of Isabella's dress at her lower back. The fabric was pulled taught slowly before being ripped from her body, leaving her skin bare. A shiver of excitement ran across Isabella's spine as she picked up Aro's possessive, rumbling growl. He would never tire of claiming his mate.

" _Please..._ " Isabella whispered as her hips swayed enticingly.

Aro made her wait, inhaling her scent as he undid his belt, removing it before unbuttoning his pressed dress pants. Pulling at the zipper, he slid it down tooth by tooth to the bottom until the fabric pooled at his feet.

He was hard and wanting as he palm his length in his hand, allowing the tip to trace Isabella's inner thigh as she moaned in anticipation. Aro rolled his hips, dragging his length along her ass before coating himself in her wetness and brushing the tip of his member against her clit.

Not seeing how much longer she might cling to her sanity in this state, with one last drag along her wetness, he thrust himself into her, the motion slamming their bodies together audibly. Isabella's fingers had already gouged the wood beneath her as her body came alive with the pleasurable, passionate sensations only he could elicit.

Aro's hands roamed Isabella's body, tracing up her spine, curling tendrils of her hair, reaching under her to tweak her rosebud nipples. Teasing led into firmer touches, hands gripping her waist for leverage with each thrust. And, as their climaxes drew closer, his hands clasped the tops of her shoulders, pulling her more sharply against him with each thrust- bringing them closer to euphoric oblivion.

Had she known this would be her reward, she might have honed her gift much sooner.

* * *

Author's Note: Am I forgiven? ;)


	22. Chapter 22

Author's Note: *Office door slowly creaks open, revealing a sweatpants and t-shirt clad human, if you call it that. Her sweatpants are covered with cat hair. There are dark circles under her eyes, and the bun on her head is messy. The bad type of messy, not the cute shit you see on Instagram that are full and cute. The sustenance of life, caffeine, is missing from her empty mug as she carries it limply in one hand. The other balances a nearly overheated laptop, the charger still plugged in with the end trailing on the floor behind her. Her left eye twitches. Her stare is empty. "Two words." The sleepless, sweatpants potato person mutters. "Grad school."*

* * *

 _Last Time..._

"I am wounded, cara mia." Aro feigned hurt, though his acting was ruined by the smile that stretched across his lips.

"Yeah, sure." Isabella rolled her eyes. "Really, Aro, you must know that I don't. Do you see me as a woman content with a small, ordinary life? Perhaps an earlier version of me might have, but knowing now everything that was possible... immortality and all that comes with it is a gift that I do not plan to waste. However much time I may have, I will use it making _our_ world better by your side. I do not regret the admittedly complex, but wonderful task of loving you and being loved by you, you complicated man."

* * *

 **Chapter 22: A Time for Healing**

The delicate edge of the quill was dipped into the decanter of black ink, tapped minutely against the glass before it was lifted back to the page. Within the ancient part of the castle, long forgotten by most, a group of solemn faced vampires had collected around a small, dark table.

Before them was a volume, the compressed pages withered and yellowed every so slightly from age. The smell of the ancient parchment lingered, intermingled ever so slightly with dust.

A few quick strokes of the quill by Marcus equaled yet another name written in the volume of vampire deaths. They certainly would expect more in the future with the nearly one hundred empty pages proceeding this one. Hundreds of names came before it in those yellowed pages... and the feeling was so wrong in Isabella's gut.

Vampires could not become ill, but the feeling was there. A deep, pertinent sense of nausea and near hopelessness at the cyclical nature of death in this world. She was not dull, nor dumb in the nature of the Volturi's affairs in this- and the vampire race in general- yet, it still unsettled her.

As each vampire departed- Caius, Athendora, and Marcus-Isabella lingered. "Will it always be like this?" Her words were a forlorn sigh, mostly an aside to herself.

Finding no answer for her, Aro wrapped his arms around his beloved. As he cradled her, he wished in earnest for the ability to protect her from such things, but he could not. It troubled him deeply.

The loss to the Volturi had not been easy. Over twenty of their guard had perished in the events of the last months- some of whom who had left mates behind. The number gone had only grown, as the grief of losing ones mate was hard to bear. Some asked others in the guard to destroy them. Bearing an eternity alone without the other half that would comfort and care for them so completely would be indescribable. In respect of that pain, these vampire's wishes were granted.

 _The time has come and gone to look over this day, and those that have long come before it..._ Aro spoke despondently just a week prior, surrounded by their own, and their allies of their recent unfortunate cause. _To remember where we have come from and where we are going to, for sifting through the things we have done and things have have left undone as a clue to who we may become. We cling to the past out of wariness of the present. Or of remembrance of our darkest hour. But there is a deeper need yet, to enter that still room within us all where the past lives on as a part of the present."_ Aro paused, looking to one of the tall candles, a small portrait of Didyme framed within the metal surface. Hers was one of many candles that formed a circle around the room encased in delicate, domed glass. _To enter that still room within us where the dead are alive again, or to when we were most alive and joyous ourselves. Let us continually keep this place within ourselves. Let us safeguard it, knowing their sacrifice will never be lost on us- we choose to move forward, so we may create a better world in their memory._

Since Aro and Isabella had burned the remaining physical representation of Sulpicia to the ground, the ashen remains had served as another unpleasant reminder of the past that still haunted them. Aro thought Isabella might have gone mad when he found her disposing of the rubble one evening— her arms and face peppered with soot. She had muttered something along the lines of "making something better" of the destruction that had been wrought in the past months and years.

Once the rubble, dust, and other grime had been cleared, the surrounding castle walls were plastered and repaired. Now it was a blank canvas for Isabella's design.

Or, rather, Esme's on paper.

The large stretch of bare earth was be planted with lush, green grass. The grass met the central circular structure of delicate glass panes— arching upwards into an intricate glass dome. It occurred to Isabella some time before its construction that memorials were often large, elaborate structures of stone and marble… yet it didn't feel right.

She had thought back to when she first learned of Didyme; how she inspired happiness and light in each person she met. Her death at the hands of Sulpicia, along with those that had fallen in recent battle could not be in vain. Their sacrifice ensured the vampire world its freedom to pursue love, laughter, and happiness. In this light, entombing their memory in somewhere so closed and austere could not be done.

The dark, nearly black supports to the glass structure was contrasted with red and white roses that grew and twined across the structure. The white roses, as a borrowed text informed her, symbolized purity, innocence, and heavenly things. Red roses symbolized love, courage, and respect. Now combined, they represented unity. Each vampire fallen was represented by a candle, each supported by an elaborate single-candelabra, similarly twined with the growing roses and embossed with a portrait of each of those departed from their immortal life.

Many took turns to say words about the departed, Isabella being one of them. _When the dust settles and the pages of history are written, it will not be the angry defenders of intolerance who have made the difference. The reward will go to those who dared to step outside their own safety in order to expose and rout the prevailing prejudices. You are deeply missed, and will never be forgotten."_

* * *

Two vampires embraced in the twilight, their counterparts speaking jovially of the Netherlands in the spring.

"You must come visit, Isabella." The blonde vampiress spoke, hands still joined with Isabella's as they pulled apart. Her gaze flickered to Aro, standing besides her mate, Luuk. "That is, when the wedding festivities and decade of honeymooning are over."

Aro smirked in return, Isabella gazing at him in mocking reproach. "Oh, of course Fenna." Isabella agreed. "Until then, we will see you this winter. Take good care of them, Demitri."

A still figure on the periphery of the small gathering, Demitri stepped forward with a nod. A younger Volturi guard shadowed him, head bowed as well.

"Until then, Isabella il Prottetore." Luuk bowed, taking Fenna's hand as she offered it to him, smiling serenely at her.

"Safe journey to you, dear friends." Aro smiled warmly, his arms wrapping around her waist as the four vampires faded into the horizon.

Isabella's eyes were fastened to the beautiful light, while Aro had turned his head just slightly to gaze at his mate. In the soft light, she seemed to glow with radiant happiness. He had become grateful to share her budding joy, painted so beautifully across her lips after so much sorrow.

"It seems you have garnered quite a reputation, Mia cara." Aro hummed, his fingers tracing along her upper back absently. He knew Isabella was conflicted over her newfound title- protecting their kind weighed heavily on her heart.

She sighed, her brows drawing together- sufficiently marring her porcelain features in her distaste. "Quite." Her reply was understated for the thoughts that raced through her mind- ones she shared openly with Aro as his hands were upon her. While she did not always believe in her abilities- doubting them immensely at times, she would stride to prove herself worthy of their trust.

* * *

Carlisle took Isabella aside, his fatherly gaze a welcome one as she surveyed the grounds below. The Cullen coven was setting up a game of baseball, which had garnered much attention from the guard. They visited North America, but in small numbers so the American pastime wasn't well practiced with the Volturi; even Felix and Demitri were assisting in laying the chalk lines and bases with clean precision.

"I hear Felix called dibs on you." Carlisle spoke softly.

Isabella blinked, laughing a moment later. "What?"

Carlisle smiled ruefully, glancing back at the field. "He thinks your gift would make you an excellent first baseman. It would keep Jasper and Emmett from stealing."

Isabella rolled her eyes, her arms crossing easily over her chest. "Uh huh. It doesn't take vampire vision to see that they cheat. You all do- even you, Carlisle." She gave him a pointed look. He grinned back, looking somewhat sheepish. But definitely not apologetic.

"It's good to see you laughing again." Carlisle smiled, his classic fatherly wisdom lacing his tone. "You've been hard on yourself as of late."

"Carlisle I-" Isabella began to defend herself, a reflex she knew well from talking to Alice yet again about allowing her more time before planning the wedding. He shushed her gently with a small, sad smile. "I understand it. The guilt. Every emotion you now holds amplified. Even the deep grief knowing there are those we did not save."

Isabella's gaze softened, her eyes now downcast and despondent. She remembered Carlisle telling her of his conflict- in not saving many patients of their fates... Edward's parents, and even Esme as he found her broken and dying.

His gaze then swept over the assembling baseball teams, fixing on Esme. Her dark hair was pulled into a ponytail- looped through a baby blue baseball cap. Her smile was radiant as she laughed at Emmett as he began doing sprints to "limber up" before the game.

"Eternity may not provide us many guarantees, such as the infallible opportunity to correct each wrong we may encounter." Carlisle stated, turning back to Isabella with a compassionate gaze. "Make peace with your pain. Allow yourself space to feel it- feel it to its full extent. Then let it go, as we all must. A life lived in regret is... not one at all."

The air shifted as one immortal now stood where her father figure had been. Isabela watches as Carlisle appeared beside his mate, his hand lifting to stroke her cheek before placing a kiss to Esme's temple.

A soft peck was pressed to Isabella's shoulder, her skin dancing with electricity there. Her lips twitched with mirth. "Don't you think it's a little weird for a future son in law to be such good friends with the father of the bride?"

"Oh... bride is it?" Aro smirked, his hands encircling her hips before pulling her to him.

She gave a wry smile. "Mhmm..." Isabella's fingers danced across the buttons of Aro's suit vest across his upper chest. Her voice turned low- sultry in pitch and below a whisper in volume so only he could hear. "Though I don't imagine I could wear white."

Her mate bit back a groan, his arms tightening about her waist as he dipped her backwards in a searing kiss.

Whistling ensued, along with a prominent, disgusted groan- specifically Emmett's.

"I'd say get a room but that'd keep you stalling the start of the game. Get your vampy behind down here!" Jasper called, causing Isabella to break from the kiss with a laugh. Aro sighed, looking mockingly dejected as he released his hold. As he did so, his hands crept up to stroke down her shoulders and arms until he clasped her hands and kissed them before releasing her.

Isabella backed away, leaving him with a burning gaze before starting a jog in human pace to the impromptu baseball diamond on the lawn. Halfway, she swiveled around. "Oh and Aro? Say and watch the game, old man. Just in case I need coaching on first base."

Cue more whistles, groans, and a classic Emmett's shout of "ewwwwwww."

Forever would be _fun_.

* * *

 _Weeks Later..._

* * *

"Amethyst... or cassis?" Alice spoke cheerily, presenting two color swatches to Isabella. No, it was not one fabric or textile, but a board covered in flowers, fabrics, and even swatches of paint in the specific shade. In truth, Isabella thought they looked exactly the same. Vampiric vision or not, grossing over minute wedding details for the past few weeks had been immensely tiring for her. Especially as Alice was so... precise, if Isabella were being polite.

Alice was also persistent. Once the memorial had passed, time followed where the vampire world steadied to its normal lull. Sure, some unruly newborns had to be managed, naturally, but overall everything was at peace. Nothing irked Isabella- no disconcerting visions nor dread.

Isabella smiled softly to herself, gently twisting the platinum band around her left ring finger. The opal and diamonds nestled along the precious metal glinted in the soft candlelight.

Still, she could not have done it without Alice. This wedding, to the leader of the vampire world, was even more than just that. It now symbolized a unification of past and present... and the beginning of healing in light of past atrocities felt by the vampire world as a whole. A celebration of life, if you will. It had been overwhelming, at best, when each decision was presented- ones she, even now, would need to make with the mentality of a Queen.

"What do you think is best?" Isabella stated, a question she kept in reserve in times of having no opinion whatsoever. She would have been fine with generic deep red, as discussed a month ago.

"Hmm..." Alice pondered, looking back and forth between the two swatch boards. "Amethyst. Yes, it's perfect." She clapped her hands, before looking up at her friend. Isabella, strewn across the white satin bed, had started to look morose. Setting the swatches down, Alice took a merciful approach: "Fine, you're free. _For now_."

Isabella shot up to her feet, hugging Alice quickly before disappearing from the room. "Thank you!" Her voice echoed as she sped away.

"Don't forget your fitting tonight!"

* * *

Athendora's Chambers

"Oh Isabella... it's perfect." Athendora gasped as the aforementioned immortal turned from the mirror to the small group assembled behind her.

"You look so beautiful." Esme cooed, sniffling due to her emotion.

Footsteps sounded nearby, approaching the room quickly. The women giggled, while Isabella rolled her eyes with a coy smile. Aro, very much a man accustomed to getting what he desired over centuries, was a very surprised, if not an entirely miffed when his time with his bride had been cut short. Incredibly short in the last weeks due to the planning of their nuptials- in one month no less.

Now, it was the week of the wedding, and it had Aro feeling especially... amorous.

"Tell the impatient man he can wait a little longer." Isabella smiled, stifling a small giggle as she turned back to the mirror, smoothing her hands across the front of the gown's skirt.

Chantilly lace framed her shoulders and slender arms in delicate sleeves. They tapered out just slightly at the wrist to the tops of her hands to create an elegant sleeve. From the shoulders, lace trim brushed against her collarbones, only to dip down in a beautiful V across her bosom. The bodice was made a beautiful off-white, soft champagne satin, overlaid with delicate chantilly lace. It hugged her small before the skirt flowed in the same satin and lace with a small train due to the fullness of the skirt.

The women laughed and giggled again. Except one.

Alice was completely still, her gaze faraway. It cleared moments later, her eyes snapping to Isabella with a look of panic. "Isabella-"

The door to the room burst open, Aro rushing to Isabella with Demitri, Felix, Alec, and Jane on his heels.

Aro gazed at her, a mournful expression displayed across his features. It was earnest, begging her forgiveness for what he was about to do. "Protect your Queen." A pause, and then a whisper " _Isabella il protettore_."

Smoke curled from Alec's fingertips and encircled Isabella in an instant.

Everything went black.

* * *

Notes:

 _"Isabella il protettore"_ \- Isabella the protector

Aro's speech is adapted from passages of Frederick Buechner's _A Room Called Remember: Uncollected Pieces._ All credit goes to him.

 _"When the dust settles and the pages of history are written, it will not be the angry defenders of intolerance who have made the difference. The reward will go to those who dared to step outside the safety of their privacy in order to expose and rout the prevailing prejudices." - John Shelby Spong_


	23. Chapter 23

Author's Note: Hello dear readers- I planned a funny author's note about grad school and whatnot. Right now, though, it doesn't feel right. I'm sure many of you are disturbed by the current goings on in the world as the global response to this virus continues to take shape. I hope this chapter, when it reaches your inbox, finds you well- not just physical health wise, but emotionally as well. I can't imagine how difficult it is for everyone in their individual circumstances. I do want to express gratitude- for you. Many of you have been with this story since the beginning, and have been a supportive community of people chapter after chapter. I'm grateful to have this Volturi loving little FanFic community of readers, where I can write to ease some of the anxieties in my mind and my heart. Continually sending all my love to each of you during this difficult time.

* * *

 _Last Time..._

The door to the room burst open, Aro rushing to Isabella with Demitri, Felix, Alec, and Jane on his heels.

Aro gazed at her, a mournful expression displayed across his features. It was earnest, begging her forgiveness for what he was about to do. "Protect your Queen." A pause, and then a whisper " _Isabella il protettore_."

Smoke curled from Alec's fingertips and encircled Isabella in an instant.

Everything went black.

* * *

 **Chapter 24**

* * *

 _One Week Prior_

It was less than two weeks until the wedding. The day had been full of less than exciting political work. Quite droll and was an equivalent to watching paint dry, for Isabella and Athendora. Once each guard member had retired for the evening, Aro, Marcus, and Caius were still in a heated debate regarding a new vampire population accounting system... The two women returned to the Cullen's wing of the castle, flopping on the unoccupied couch with dramatic sighs for additional flair.

Isabella was face down, an unessecary groan emanating from her lips into the soft cushion. Could vampires have headaches?

"Oh Belllllllls..." Alice's voice trilled just inches from her ear. Isabella grunted in recognition of the pixie.

"Not now, Ali." Isabella sighed. Insistent tapping ensued on her shoulder- whatever it was that needed her attention at the moment must have been good. "You know what might cheer you up?" Alice spoke, conspiratorially.

 _30 Minutes Later..._

Bridal magazines crowded the small coffee table, serving as a buffer between the large couch and the equally large TV. Wedding related romantic comedies joined the magazines, stacked haphazardly at one end. Even a sign hung from the door to the Cullen's living area, decorated with ribbon and silk flowers, read "No Boys Allowed."

One thing to note within this scene was that each woman had lived through the 1990's and early 2000's, albeit Isabella was a child then. As such, each had witnessed the iconic Friends sitcom episode. Dear readers, you must know the one. No? Ah, two words.

Wedding dresses.

"You know, Alice, this really did put me in a better mood." Isabella smiled, smoothing one hand over the lace skirt, the other raising a silver chalice to her lips. It seemed the rejected wedding dresses from various designers had a use after all.

From left to right Esme, Athendora, Isabella, Alice, and Rosalie crowded the couch, nearly hip to hip. Esme wore a sleek, ivory mermaid gown with a silk flower nestled in her hair at her temple. Athendora wore an off-white tea length gown, with lace appliqués along the bodice. Am off-white pillbox hat shrouded her face to her upper cheekbones with delicate, lace netting. Isabella wore a blush, rustic lace gown with a high neckline and keyhole back; the cathedral veil complimented the ensemble. Alice wore a strapless, sweetheart neckline pure white gown, with half transparent panels across her abdomen, revealing embroidered detail within the corseted bodice. Lastly, Rosalie wore a champagne princess gown, complete with a very full, tulle skirt that nearly obscured Alice's petite frame next to her.

"Mhmm..." Alice hummed. "Rachel Green is not the only one that knows what she's talking about." A sarcastic deadpan followed the sass-laced comment.

"I'll say." Rosalie sighed wistfully. "Do you think Emmett will be up for another vow renewal soon?"

Alice leaned to deadpan at Rosalie. "That man would do anything for the excuse to honeymoon with you, babe. But, maybe a few more years. I thought Esme was next in line in the Cullen coven?"

Esme smiled warmly, surely reminiscing about their last ceremony in the late 1970's. "Yes, a trip to the island for a few weeks sounds divine..."

Isabella cleared her throat loudly to draw focus back. "Ahem, what about Athendora and Caius? I'm sure a good honeymoon might... soften his exterior?"

"Soften?" Athendora whispered, causing the group of women to burst into snickers at the well placed innuendo.

"Well this calls for a toast. Of course, to the bride." A glance to Isabella. "But also to Momma Cullen and Athendora getting some." Rose offered with a grin, raising her glass in the air in a toast. Enthusiastic cheers and a whistle from Isabella followed, with clinking of glasses of animal and human blood alike.

* * *

 _A Few Days Later_

Aro managed to pull himself away from affairs of state for small amounts of time each day, throughout past weeks, just for the chance to see his bride to be. Well, seeing is putting it lightly for half of their impromptu meetings. Either way, it was something she appreciated- especially when affairs of the day were more nuanced and something Isabella could not even pretend she would want to be present for.

And this, dear readers, is how Aro found his lovely bride in the gardens just before sunset. He admired her from afar for just a few moments, captivated by her ethereal beauty within the sun's gentle rays. That is, until Isabella's knowing eyes caught him in his admiration.

With a wink, she sauntered into a small grove of trees within the garden, well aware of him following her. "My lord, what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Her gaze was mischievous, as she was fully knowledgeable on how using older forms of speech riled him up.

"To bequeath a small token of my affections." Aro smiled gently as he drew nearer to her. He brushed her hair back over her shoulder affectionately before securing a flower plucked just a moment prior behind her left ear. His thumb stroked her cheek gently, his lips pressing a soft kiss to her forehead before he pulled away slightly to look into her crimson orbs. "You are so beautiful."

Isabella closed her eyes, turning to gently kiss his palm before leaning her cheek into his touch. "Please tell me business is almost over for the day." A small pout pulled at her lips.

Sighing, Aro could overhear that he was needed once again for things most necessary, but droll. "Not yet." An affectionate touch to the tip of her nose. "I'll be with you as soon as I can."

Isabella pouted further, until she sensed that he would need to retreat from her in a moment. Her fingers sought the lapels of his suit jacket, anchoring her hold as she pulled him close for a searing kiss. "Until then."

Aro departed soon after the words were spoken, his gaze regretful. Soon, however, they would steal away to the countryside- uninterrupted for weeks. Sighing wistfully, she thought of that to stave off her impatience and went to find the Cullens for company.

* * *

 _Cullen Rooms, Two Days Later_

"God dammit Edward!" Jasper cursed loudly, a scowl gracing his marble features as his hands went up to tangle frustratedly in his honey locks. Their highly calculated chess game of over two hours had ended, swiftly, with Edward's victory. "You are a cheat."

Edward grinned crookedly- the sight of it did not soothe Jasper, especially in addition to the facetious, triumphant feelings that radiated from the eternal teenager. "It seems you couldn't handle a red herring within your strategy."

Jasper gave him a pointed look, before resuming his low grumbling and the resetting the pieces for Carlisle to play as his opponent. His mild manner was very much welcome in comparison to his recent contender.

"Don't stay away too long, Eddie boy." Emmett beloved, clapping Edward on the shoulder as he moved towards the door. "You don't want Renata to be too sorely missed..." He guffawed at Edward's pinched expression.

Esme approached with Carlisle, the latter patting his shoulder and Esme hugging him gently soon afterwards. "Truly, please be careful." Esme's brows drew together as she looked to Carlisle and then back to him. "We know there haven't been any attacks within these past months, yet do continue to be cautious."

Edward smiled softly, his gaze soft. "I will." His gaze became faraway, laced with affection. "I am very lucky to have her. She certainly would not allow harm to come to me, nor would I to her." A pause. "Demitri informs me France is perfectly safe as of late. I'll see you in three days."

* * *

 _Versailles, One Hour Prior_

The forested hillsides outside Versailles were a hidden gem- a perfect escape for the two lovers who had only just recently become entangled with one another. Just after their hunt- Renata within the city and Edward within the isolated woods- they reclined in a small meadow, framed by trees and wildflowers.

Renata's eyes were closed, her thick lashes brushing the tops of her cheeks as she laid with her head nestled against Edward's stomach. He idly twirled a strand of her hair around his finger- enjoying the silence her shielded mind provided him. "What are you thinking?" He asked softly.

Renata gave a small laugh at the question- it was one she had become most familiar with since they were introduced some months back. "Of contentment." Her eyes opened at this as she moved to her stomach, her chin braced against his lower chest as she turned her head to the side to look at him. "My contentment with you."

Edward smiled crookedly, stroking her cheek with an affectionate air. The peaceful moment between the two was broken, however, as a snapped branch sounded. Both were standing on guard in a moment, Renata's eyes firmly analyzing their opponent across the meadow.

While a younger vampire might regard the lithe woman opposite of them as unthreatening, her age and experience clearly registered her as _threat_. The woman was calm- too calm to have stumbled across two immortals accidentally while passing through. This was planned.

"Fancy seeing you here, mind reader..." A languid glance to Renata, lips curled in distaste. "Shield..."

A growl emananted from Edward's chest as he stepped forward, effectively blocking Renata from her. "What do you want?"

Musical laughter, sickly sweet yet alluring spilled from her lips. Her smile was disconcerting as her teeth began to elongate into sharp fangs as she walked forward, all too casual and nearing facetiously conversational in quality.

"What do I want? Well..." She smirked. "I want the world." The she demon leapt.

Edward dodged her attack. Before he could swivel back to strike a blow to her spine, her talon like fingers were gripped like a vice around Renata's neck.

"Renata-" Edward croaked before the sharp screech of tearing vampire flesh assaulted his ears. His breath escaped his lips in shallow gasps, eyes wide at the moment that had just passed. "Renata, Renata, Renata..." His voice became more composed with each syllable as his strode, expressionless, to her disembodied head. A match was struck with a smoky hiss, Edward turning to look back at the woman.

Edward grinned, turning back to the head in his hands. Stroking her cheek patronizingly, he whispered a _good riddance_ before tossing her head along with the other pieces into the small fire. As Renata burned, he stalked to the halfbreed, his nostrils flaring as he inhaled her unique scent. It may have been unpleasant to some, but to him it was... invigorating. Like a moth to flame, their bodies molded perfectly to one another in a lover's embrace.

"Do they expect anything?" She purred, her small fingers tangling in the copper hair at the base of his neck.

"Not a dammed thing, my love." Edward grinned, his arms tightening around her frame before crashing his lips to hers. She growled, biting his lower lip and then trailing open mouthed kisses to his neck, earning her a delectable moan. "Nathalia... please."

Nathalia pondered, eager to have her way with him right there. But, alas, enacting their plan would be too... observable here. Huffing gently, she stepped away from Edward, her hips swaying as she sauntered to examine the pile of ash. Seemingly satisfied, Nathalia turned with a seductive expression, her arm raised and palm extended as she beckoned him. "Come."

* * *

 _Aro's Study, Minutes Prior_

Aro occupied his study, grossing over recent letters and parchments that had become stacked upon his desk. His... amorous endeavors... with his bride to be had kept him behind the day before, much to Caius' dismay and Marcus' amusement. One letter, however, seemed oddly familiar. The porous parchment used had not been in wide circulation for nearly a two centuries.

Dread weighed on Aro's heart as he turned the envelope, his eyes fixing on the intricate, dark wax seal; two arms entwined amidst stars- one slender and the other much harsher, the fingertips elongating into claws.

Tearing the letter open with haste, Aro's countenance soon went slack.

 _Though I will not allude to how this letter has come into your hands, its infiltration within your ivory castle was met with neither force nor contest. You, dearest Aro, remain the first immortal within these walls to know of this letter's existence, and its contents. It shall remain that way. Banish all you wish not to meet a gruesome demise and remain to meet with an old acquaintance this eve._

 _Should you not heed my words, the cost will be dire. Shall yet another woman fall in the wake of your arrogance?_

Not another word, nor a signature graced the page. Neither were necessary. With a heavy heart and voice thick with emotion, Aro called for Demitri. When the guardsman arrived, he stamped it down. "Prepare the guard at once. The coven leaves immediately."

* * *

Author's Note: Most of you have most likely already guessed it, but this chapter borrows from the _Friends_ episode, "The One with the Wedding Dress." A fun fact about me is that my mother raised me on _Friends_. And potentially named me when I was born, based on the show. See you soon for the next chapter.


End file.
